Wolves, Lions and Dragons
by Aquain's Princess
Summary: Lyanna Stark was not the only daughter of Lord and Lady Stark. The gods old and new, weeping at the destruction wrought on their lands, appealed to the children of the forest for guidance and a life never been was renewed and a life taken was restored. And changes were wrought to the advantage of Westeros.
1. Chapter 1 – Life Changes in mysterious w

"Wolves, Lions and Dragons"

Chapter 1 – Life Changes in mysterious ways.

Premise:

Lyanna Stark was not the only daughter of Lord and Lady Stark. The gods old and new, weeping at the destruction wrought on their lands, appealed to the children of the forest for guidance. The Green man and the Three Eyed Raven, gave guidance, and a life never been was renewed and a life taken was restored, to bring balance to the lands. Lyarra Stark birthed her eldest child Brandon in 262AC and then her second son Eddard in 263AC. In 264AC, she birthed her first daughter Karlyn, then in 266AC, Lyanna followed her older sister and brothers. In 268AC, Benjen arrived and then not 5 years later, Lyarra passed away.  . /House_Stark for dates etc.

**273 -Winterfell**

Brandon - Aged 11 - Black hair, Grey Eyes

Eddard - Aged 10 - Brown hair, Grey eyes

Karlyn - Aged 9 - Black hair, Blue/Grey eyes

Lyanna - Aged 7 - Brown hair, Grey eyes

Benjen - Aged 5 - Black hair, Blue/Grey eyes

Winterfell was cold. It was always cold but today seemed colder than normal. Brandon stood silent beside his father as the coffin bearing the remains of his mother was lowered into the cypt. Behind him, his two brothers and two sisters stood in silence. Eddard, his junior by a year, had his arm around Lyanna and Karlyn, who was only two years younger than Brandon, held their youngest brother, Benjen, aged 5 close. Lyanna's eyes were red, Eddard's cold. Karlyn's were almost blank as she held Benjen, who was the only one of them openly crying.

The grating of stone on stone made Brandon flinch. But he, liks his siblings said nothing. Eddard and he had returned from their fostering for this. Karlyn and Lyanna had not said much but Brandon had heard rumour that Karlyn was due to go south for some southeron match.

Their father raised his head and at that signal two torches were lit beside the stone coffin and Rickard Stark led his five children from the crypt.

Brandon blinked as they came out, breathing the cold air of the north. He would be riding to House Dunstin the next day. Eddard would head back to the Eyrie and Karlyn and Lyanna would remain with Benjen.

He stood, and watched as his father stalked off towards the great hall, many of the other northern lords falling into his wake.

"Brandon." A soft voice said.

He turned to find Karlyn standing there. "Where is Ned, Lya and Ben?" He asked her.

"Godswood" She replied. "We need to talk."

He nodded and holding out his arm for her to take, began to walk towards the Godswood. He looked around as he did so. And frowned. There was a small group of soldiers near the smithy. They wore red and gold. "What are they doing here?" he asked recognising the coat of arms of House Lannister.

Karlyn shook her head, her black hair falling down her back as she walked. Her sensible dark gown "When we join the others" She said softly.

When they entered the Godswood, he paused and surveyed his siblings. Lyanna and Benjen sat on a stone bench. Eddard sat on the ground at their feet. Karlyn moved and leaned against the nearest weirwood tree.

"So... what do we need to discuss?" Brandon asked as he moved into the goodwood and sat at the base of the tree where Karlyn leaned.

Eddard looked at his brother. "Father's machinations continue." He stated.

All siblings knew of their father's desire for southron matches. Only so far, Brandon and Eddard had been affected. "What now?"

"Father has organised two betrothals for Lyanna and Karlyn" Eddard said.

Brandon looked at his sisters. Aged 9 and 7, they were too young to wed.

"Father has organised my marriage to Jaime Lannister" Karlyn said. "I am to leave for Casterly Rock tomorrow for Fostering."

"And" Eddard said "Father has arranged for Lyanna to marry Robert Baratheon." he looked at Lyanna. "He is a good person."

Lyanna sniffed. "We shall see."

At 7, Lyanna had definite opinions and she did not want to marry some southern lord. At 9, however, Karlyn, was more apt to go with things. The 9 year old sighed. "Lyanna is not going south until she is 16 to wed Robert. I, on the other hand, must go. Lord Kevan Lannister is here. He and his wife. They are escorting me to Casterly Rock."

A suitable arrangement, Brandon noted. "Mother would have insisted," he said in a low voice.

The siblings fell silent and heads bowed. After a moment, Eddard spoke again. "He wants Benjen to join the Nights Watch."

Brandon's head came up. He stared at Eddard. "No." he stated firmly. "No. Not by the old Gods!" He pushed himself to his feet. "Benjen you are not going to join the Watch."

The 5 year old shrugged. "Maester Walys says it is the best thing. I am a third born son."

His siblings all gritted their teeth. Walys was a pain in their collective sides. Karlyn straightened. "Maybe, I can get Benjen to be a squire south?" she said softly. "I could ask Lord Tywin if he knows someone who wants a squire?"

"Ned could take him to the Eyrie." Lyanna suggested.

"Father would never allow it." Eddard replied. "And we all know that. He can't be sent to the watch until he is 15 anyway. We have time to work it out."

Brandon nodded. Time. It was what they all needed. He needed it. He did not wish to marry some spoilt southern girl. He wanted Barbery. And not Catelyn Tully. "We should join father in the great hall" He said and stood. Dusting himself off, he watched Ned do the same.

Karlyn however didn't move. "He has a septa coming north" she said softly. Lyanna stared at her.

"A Septa? Here? No way." Ned stated.

"At the request of Lord Baratheon" Karlyn sighed. "I saw the raven scroll."

Lyanna stood. "I... don't want a Septa. Old Nan is fine!"

Brandon sighed. "If Father has ordered a Septa, then it is to give you more education. Now that Mother has passed... It's expected."

"By those south of the neck!" Lyanna spat.

"By the lords and ladies of the North as well." Karlyn said. "We are both sorely lacking in those areas Lya."

"I don't need those!" her sister snapped.

Karlyn smiled wanly. Both Lyanna and she had been trained from a young age to be able to protect themselves. They both had training in the sword, lightweight ones, and the bow and dagger. They could ride as well as their brothers, and Lyanna took it to extremes. Wolfs blood, their father called it. Lyanna and Brandon both suffered from it. Benjen too, though at 5, his wolf's blood was barely up. Karlyn took after the Flint side of the family, she was a climber but she was also calm and studious, she watched and waited. Ned was a mix of both sides. Though, it was clearly seen he was more Stark than Flint. "I know" she pacified Lya. "Come, let us do as Brandon suggested. Go to the great hall. We must show the North, that House Stark is strong."

Brandon nodded. "Remember our words."

The three next in line, recited them "Winter is coming." and Benjen merely nodded.

Eddard looked at Brandon. "The Pack survives, the lone wolf dies."

"And this pack, is going to survive." Brandon stated. Then as a group, they headed off to the great hall. Brandon swung Benjen up on his back and Karlyn linked her arm through Lyanna's as Ned walked beside Brandon.

=Great Hall=

The warmth of the Great Hall was a relief to the five Starks as they entered, formally in an almost procession.

Brandon walked first with Karlyn on his arm. Behind him, Eddard, had Lyanna on his arm and Benjen at his side. They moved at a steady pace down the centre of the hall. Dressed in unrelieved black the five made a sombre statement as they did so.

Their father sat at the high table, Karlyn noted as they walked towards it. Lord Kevan and his wife were there as well, seated in places of honor. Brandon helped his sister to her seat, while Eddard did the same with Lyanna after they had performed the required bows and curtseys to their father and his guests.

The children, for that was what they were still, sat in silence. Their father noted it, noticed that Karlyn, eldest daughter could have sat in her mother's chair but did not. It sat, swathed in black, a reminder for their loss. His children, his legacy. The weight was already bearing down on them.

Karlyn answered questions in her normal soft tone of voice, and deflected Lyanna's rude answers as she always had done. When one of the guests, young Roose Bolton had made a comment that had boarded on rude, Karlyn had frozen him with a return look, which made him shut up. The fact that her two older brothers were beside her also glaring might have had something to do with it. The Bolton Lad and his father had approached about a match between Karlyn and Roose but he had said no. Firmly. His relationship with Lord Bolton was cordial but nothing else. And his children all knew better than to think the Boltons were not a threat.

After the dinner, people drifted off to either speak in small groups or their quarters. Karlyn, had been aiming to retreat back to her bedchamber, but she had been flagged down by Lord Kevan Lannister.

"My Lord" she said politely, glad to see Ned hustling Lyanna and Benjen out of the hall from the corner of her eye. She dipped a curtsey to the proper degree. He was after all, the second son of a Lord paramount and lord of Lannisport.

"Lady Karlyn." he said. He was stern of visage, and soft of voice. She knew from the information given to her by her father, that this man, was Lord Twyin Lannister's right hand. "Will you be ready to depart on the morrow?"

"Yes Ser." She replied with what her mother termed, her company smile. "Father has agreed and my maid has packed my belongings. They are most likely not suited for the warmer climes of Casterly Rock though."

Kevan nodded. "My good sister will assist there, she and my niece Cersei."

Whatever Karlyn was going to say was cut off by the approach of maester Walys. She tilted her chin and gave the approaching man a chilly look. "Maester Walys Flowers," she said deliberately using his bastard name in her address. She was not his favorite person. When he had arrived 4 years ago, he had ousted her from the library where she had loved to curl up and read. She could not borrow any books now, without the man looking over her shoulder and tsk tsking at her or, in the case of a few days before her mother's passing, reporting her reading material to her father. Rat in more ways than one. But her face was serene, though her tone cold.

Maester Walys bowed gave her a dismissive look. "My Lord of Lannister, a raven for you, from Kings Landing." He handed the small scroll over. Kevan took it and read it carefully.

He folded it, tucked it into his tunic. "It appears that Casterly Rock will miss your presence Lady Karlyn. My brother has returned to the capital and is requesting I bring you there."

Karlyn inclined her head. "Kings Landing is said to be very pretty, this time of year."

"It is" His wife, Lady Dorna replied with a smile. "Joanna will be enjoying herself immensely and you will be able to purchase gowns there for sure."

Kevan stood with a small smile. "I believe traveling by boat will be better. I will speak with Lord Rickard. Please excuse me." He bowed and moved off.

The Maester was torn between keeping an eye on the eldest daughter of house Stark or being at his lords elbow.

Lady Dorna solved his problem by saying "Maester you are excused. Lady Karlyn and I must retire. We have a busy day ahead tomorrow." She stood looking at Karlyn. "Will you show me to my room Lady Karlyn."

Karlyn smiled and curtseyed. "Of course Lady Dorna. My pleasure."

They turned, ignoring the Maester and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - White Harbour

**Chapter 2: White Harbour -273 - Winter**

The road to White Harbour was rough but there were groups of workmen, repairing it. Her father had, in the past few years started a project repairing roads and the Kings highway, Karlyn explained as she rode the mare she had been given, her last Name Day. The black mare was steady and well mannered and not at all like the one her sister rode.

The Lannister party, numbered 35 guards plus Lord Kevan and Lady Dorna and four house servants. Lord Rickard had assigned a guard of 10 to Karlyn plus her maid. Lady Dorna and the maids rode in a wheelhouse, something Karlyn eschewed.

So Karlyn rode beside Lord Kevan, much to the hidden approval of the man. He approved of the ability to ride, and the fact that she took pains to look after her own horse. Their departure had, been brief, if the Starks had, had any emotional farewells, it had happened outside of his view. He admired the poise of the young girl, 9 winters old and leaving her home, barely 3 weeks after the passing of her mother. She dressed sensibly for one so young but according to his wife, that came from the Late Lady Lyarra, who had known the lady prior to her marriage.

It took them 15 days to reach White Harbour, staying at various keeps along the way. They moved swiftly despite the Wheelhouse, but, had they all been riding they could have made it in 12 or so. It would take them several weeks at sea though to reach Kings Landing.

As they stood in White Harbour, looking at the ships in the harbour, Karlyn felt slightly ill. Lady Dorna noted and stepped close. "Have you ever been on ships before?" she asked softly.

"No My Lady." came the girls response. "My brothers Brandon and Eddard have, but this is my first time leavinging Winterfell."

Lord Wyman Manderly laughed overhearing the words of Karlyn. "Ah young wolf, your brothers both lost their stomachs their first time on boats! You will bear better I think."

She flushed and looked up at the corpulent Lord. "Thank you my lord" She said. Wyman Manderly nodded and turned to Kevan to explain that the ship would leave the next morning, at first light. He then escorted them up to the New Castle.

The next morning, they boarded a well provisioned vessel, but Karlyn had to stop herself from shaking as she stepped onto the boards. A cold wind blew into the harbour and Lady Dorna moved to the cabin with a maester behind her. She had confessed to Karlyn the night before that she hated sailing and often spent the voyages sedated.

Karlyn however stood silently at the bow of the ship, out of the way of the sailors. Kevan left her to it. As sailors shouted and called to each other, Karlyn kept her gaze on the horizon as the boat slipped it's hauzers and moved towards the mouth of the harbour. She was on her way. Future was ahead. One she had no idea on how to handle.

Karlyn had assumed she would marry one of Lord Umbers sons, or and here she shuddered, a Manderly. But now, she was looking south. South, where her family rarely went. Eddard wrote with tales of the Eyrie but that was not Kings Landing. Her mother had been in Kings Landing once, when she was newly wed but nothing she had told Karlyn would be the same. In the North, the eldest daughter of Lord Rickard was considered sensible and a prospective bride for sons of noble houses, one who would follow their traditions and uphold the values of the north. South of the neck, things were different. She would always be the daughter of the Lord Paramount of the North, but, she knew from Ned, that the North was seen as uncouth and provincial in the eyes of the Southeron nobles. She had hoped that she could take time at Casterly Rock before facing the court in the Red Keep but now, that was not going to happen.

Even in Winterfell, she had heard about the Red Keeps Court. And she had instructions from her father NOT to make problems. Karlyn wouldn't make she also wouldn't be looked down on by those who thought her less due to being from the North. Karlyn Stark was not less and she would make her family proud. And if that meant, playing the game as it was called, then she would do so. She would watch, she would learn, she would protect her pack.

As the boat cleared the tall harbour walls, she thought about her brothers, and wondered what they were doing, were they on the road yet? She knew Brandon was returning to Barrow Hall and Lord Dustin and Ned, solemn Ned, would ride to the Eyrie and Lord Arryn. She knew Brandon had his own plans, and Ned, Ned just wanted to live a quiet life. He dreamed of rebuilding Moat Carlin, and would eventually petition their father for permission to do so.

Karlyn could see him as the Lord of Moat Carlin. And he would protect the Neck for Brandon. A horn off to the cliffs had her looking up at Old Castle. The tread of feet behind Karlyn, heralded the arrival of Lord Kevan.

"Old Castle." Kevan stated. "Impressive."

"Yes." She replied "used as a garrison these days but still impressive."

He studied her. "No sea sickness?"

"Not yet." Karlyn smiled faintly. "You can see the sisters from here." She pointed to the dark shapes on the horizon. My mother said they are very pretty in summer."

"She was well travelled I have heard"

Karlyn nodded. "Yes. My grandfather, He was a Flint of House Flint of the Mountains. A minor son. He made his way by doing trade. My grandmother, it is rumoured, for I never knew her, was from the Westlands. Near Kayce. He met her while trading. My mother, was their only daughter and the only daughter of her generation. It's where Benjen and I get our eyes from. Father said, he saw her and fell for her immediately. Though Brandon and Eddard doubt that. They think it was political." She shrugged "Either way, my mother had traveled extensively before she married my father under the heart tree"

"But... wouldn't she have followed the seven? If your grandmother was Westlander."

"No. My mother followed the Old Gods.. as do my family." Karlyn smiled. "We are strange people north of the neck, Lord Kevan." Her smile turned impish, reminding him that this was a nine year old girl. "And we like it that way."

A shout from behind them, had Kevan turning. "Ah, I think we best go below, they seem to want us below." He held out his arm.

Karlyn smiled and allowed him to lead her down to the cabins. Once they were below, Kevan left her to her maid and Karlyn and her maid, Mira Snow settled down in the cabin assigned to them.

"Well," Mira beamed at Karlyn "So now the adventure really begins"

"Oh shush" Karlyn said with a smile. "You just want to see the fashions in the Red Keep."

"Aye and why not." Mira grinned. Mira was from Cerwyn, and her father had arrived at Winterfell with her after her mother had passed. He worked in the stables and Mira had grown up as a servant within the halls. She had been assigned to Karlyn, who was her younger by 5 years when Karlyn was 7. She had a fascination with fashion and dresses, and didn't approve of her young charge's abilities with dagger and bow. But she let the subject drop and pulled out a book they had been given by Lord Stark. "Come, we need to review the families of the South."

"We have weeks!" Karlyn flopped back onto her bunk.

"Yes and we will need those weeks. Your father had hoped Lady Dorna would be able to assist but she is drugged into sleep. We need to work on it." Mira stated.

Karlyn was sorely tempted to pull what servants in Winterfell called a "Lyanna" and throw the biggest fit until she got her way, but chose not to. She was nine not seven. "Better get out that book on the Seven as well" she muttered.

Mira nodded. "Yes My Lady"

Authors Notes and Review responses:

Arianna Le Fay - No, but Rhaegar will be featured. I am going to throw some twists in, some that are not that original but I think I can find ways to make them work.


	3. Chapter 3 - Crossroads

Chapter 3 - Crossroads

Eddard

Ned rode silently beside the two guardsmen wearing Arryn colours. Returning from Winterfell to the Eyrie was long and tedious. When word had reached him of his mother's illness he had left the Eyrie at full speed, and he had made it just before she had passed. Brandon, had not despite being closer. He still did not know how that had happened. Karlyn when she had said her goodbyes to him, had said something about Brandon hunting when she had sent the initial messages. Which had seemed more Brandon than anything else, thus it was possibly true that he had not received the messages until well and truly too late.

His brother had a large amount of Wolfs Blood in his veins and it caused issues at times, though, Ned noted wryly as he rode swiftly down the Kingsroad with his escort, he was loyal to the pack. A pack, Karlyn had noted to him and Lyanna, which was now being separated. A pack which was no longer a pack.

Tugging his cloak around him, he reined in as they came to the cleared area around what was called the Crossroads Inn. One of the two guardsmen spoke "We should take shelter for the night."

The inn was three stories tall with turrets and chimneys made of white stone. Its south wing is built upon pilings that rise over a bed of weeds. The Trident once flowed under that wing, but the river has since moved. The long and drafty common room has wooden kegs at one end and a fireplace at the other; beer and wine are offered at the inn. The building has a kitchen a porch, and a cramped narrow staircase. The rooms upstairs have featherbeds, and some have hearths as well.

On the north side of the inn is a stable with a thatch roof and a bell tower, with garrets found beneath the tower. Past the stables was a forge. The building is surrounded by a low wall of moss-covered broken white stones.

Ned personally didn't like the inn, but he nodded. "Yes. See to our lodgings, I will see to the horses." He dismounted and took the reins of the three horses and headed for the stable. The other guardsman followed Ned, knowing that if he left the ward of the Warden of the East, alone and something happened then it would be his life.

Ned walked into the stables and found the stable lads already busy, with several horses. He paused and studied the banners on the horses backs. It was a blazon of a white sword and a falling star, crossing on a lavender background. House colours south of the Neck was not his strong point. So he casually studied the men assisting the Stable lads. One man was tall with tanned skin and black hair. He turned as if feeling the gaze of the lad holding the horses at the door.

The man frowned at Ned. "What are you wanting, boy!" he spat. His accent was Dornish Ned realised. And he obviously didn't recognize the sigils on Ned's cloak, or he didn't care. The Wolf of Stark and the Falcon of Arryn were clearly represented

"I am just waiting my turn to stable the horses" He replied. He felt the second guardsman at his back.

A Stable lad turned and said "Ah Lord Eddard, sorry for the delay." Ned was known as he had traveled this way many times. The Dornish man sneered but turned back to his fellow Dornish.

"No rush." Ned assured. "I can handle them myself if you are too busy."

"If you could start my lord, One of us will be with you shortly."

Ned nodded and led the three well ridden horses into the cool stables. He kept his head down as he and the guardsman, known as Felth worked to settle the horses before the stable lads joined them.

One, known as Ky Rivers gave a glance back at the departing Dornish and rolled his eyes. "Dornish, heading to the Eyrie to trade with Lord Arryn." He supplied the information.

Ned and Felth exchanged looks and both knew they would be sharing the roads with the group. If they were as surly as they seemed to be now, it would not make for a pleasant ride. They were still 5 days, minimum, from the Bloody Gate, and then another to the Eyrie.

Finishing up, making sure the horses had food and were well brushed, Ned and Felth moved into the Inn proper to seek their companion and food and bed before they set out the next morning.

In the tap room, Ned noticed the Dornish had taken over a corner near the large hearth but he let his gaze sweep the room and found the other guard, Ryln sitting at a table, ale and meat already on the table waiting for Ned and Felth. Together they moved and sat at the table, Ned kept his back to the room, allowing the two guards to watch the room.

"Well?" Ned asked as he reached for the trencher of meat to serve himself.

"They are traveling to the Eyrie. Lord Dayne and two of his children. Along with a retinue of 30 guards and 10 house servants."

"That's a lot to house here." Ned mused.

"Most of guards are in tents out the back." Ryln replied before taking a sip of ale. "They leave tomorrow morning. They want to be on the road early."

"Five days" Felth murmured.

"Yes" Ryln replied. "But they have carts, so they will be slower."

A laugh from the tables near the hearth cut through the noise of the room, stilling conversations. Ryln reported, sotto voice that one of the guardsmen, was joking around with a young man maybe 17 or so. "Not the heir" he muttered to Ned. "There is an older brother, back at home."

Ned smiled faintly. Ryln was a good snoop, and he loved gossip. "Family seat?"

"Starfall. In Dorne of course."

Ned nodded and finished his meal. "Just one child here?"

"No, there is a girl as well. Young. Younger than Lady Lyanna. She is upstairs with her maid"

"Upstairs. Well, a young girl really should not be down here." Ned said softly. "And we should head to bed, we need to go early as well." He pushed his chair back, stood. The two men with him nodded and followed suit, tossing a couple of coins at the barmaid as they left

The next morning dawned crisp and cool as Ned and Ryln saddled the horses. Ryln paused and looked over the tall back of the roan he was tightening the girth strap on. "Hmmm not good." he murmured so Ned looked up.

"What?" Ned asked.

"Young lady in the door yard."

Ned turned and spotted a young girl, younger, he noted than his sisters, by Karlyn, a couple of years, Lyanna, maybe a year. She was not dressed for the weather at all. Cloth, his mother would call silk, with short sleeves and a flowy skirt. Soft shoes, ill suited for the mud and cold were on her feet. She was walking resolutely towards the stables with a look of pure determination on her face. And her feet were getting covered in mud.

Ned sighed. "Okay, I will deal." he left the horses and moved out to intercept her.

"Excuse me, my Lady." he said his face as neutral as possible. "May I assist?"

The girl had black hair and purple eyes. And she studied him carefully, taking in his house sigils on his cloak and the three horses and other man behind him.

"I am Ashara Dayne. I am looking for my horse"

"Your horse my lady is probably still stabled. None of your house are out here at this time."

"So?" Came the response.

Ned bit back a sigh. It was like dealing with Lyanna when she was in a mood. "My lady, the weather, you are not properly dressed for it and if your father was aware of your being out here..."

"My father wants me to go to some stupid castle in the east. I want to go home. So I am going home. My horse?" she snapped regally.

"I am Eddard Stark, of House Stark. I am unable to identify your horse Lady Dayne," He paused "Ryln, go inside and find one of the Dayne retainers please"

"NO!" Snapped the girl. "Do not!"

Ryln sighed. "Sorry little lady, but he is my lord, I obey him." with that he deftly avoided the girl's angry eyes and stomping foot and all but raced into the inn. It had Ned thinking -Wimp- as Ryln vanished into the building.

Then Ned turned back to Ashara. He frowned. "How old are you?"

"6 name days" came the cold reply. She had crossed her arms, and he could see clearly the sigil of Starfall on her sleeve's cuff.

"Do you really think it is wise for a 6 year old girl to run away?" He asked.

She glowered at him, her eyes shooting violet daggers at him. From the door to the inn came the sound of footsteps and the young man who had been in the taproom the night before came out just ahead of Ryln at a run. He was wearing armour now, that gleamed slightly in the cold morning light. "Ashara!" he all but snapped at his younger sister. "What are you about?!"

She spun, and faced him. "Arthur, go away. I want to go home to Starfall!"

"Seven hells!" He groaned as he made it to them. He looked at Ned. "Lord Eddard, my thanks."

Figuring that Ryln had mentioned his name, or that the Dornish had asked around, Ned made no comment other than to bow politely. "You are welcome Lord Arthur." he replied. He then jumped to the side to avoid a little fist from the very upset 6 year old.

"Ashara!" Arthur snapped

But all Ned said was "Feisty. She will enliven the Eyrie for sure." Then he turned back to saddling his horses as Arthur, picked his sister up, over his shoulder and stalked back to the inn.

Ryln joined him chuckling under his breath. "Good dodge." he quipped.

"Shut up Ryln, and go get Felt and lets get going."

Authors Notes and Review responses:

Timeline of events:

254 - Alain Dayne Born

256 - Arthur Dayne born

257 - Elia Martell is Born

258 - Oberyon Martell born

259 - Rhaegar Targaryen born

262 - Jaime, Cersei Lannister Born. Brandon Stark Born. Robert Baratheon Born.

263 - Eddard Stark Born

264 - Karlyn Stark Born

265 - Catelyn Tully Born

266 - Lysa Tully born, Lyanna Stark Born

267 - Ashara Dayne born

268 - Benjen Stark born, Edmure Tully Born

269 - Allyria Dayne born

269- Tyrion Lannister was born. Lady Joanna Lannister survives.

273 - Lady Stark Dies. Karlyn Stark Fostered with the Lannisters, betrothed to Jaime Lannister.

Our story takes place between 273 and 285

Other events that will be shown:

276 - Birth of Viserys Targaryen

277 - The Defiance of Duskendale - possibly done a different way

281 - Tourney of Harrenhal - Possibly done a different way.


	4. Chapter 4 - Winters Storm

**Chapter 4 - Winter's Storm**

Lyanna - Winterfell

Lyanna was silent as the newest member of the house spouted stuff at her. Nothing about the north fell from the septa's lips and if Lyanna had to recite the houses of the Crownlands once more that day, she would probably commit murder... or at the very least a grievous wounding. Alone, as Benjen was currently undertaking his lessons with the _**Maester**_and with Karlyn south, most likely in Kings Landing by now, Lyanna was not enjoying her lessons nor the new situation. She rolled her eyes as the lecture moved into the religion of the seven. And jumped a foot as a switch of birch cracked down on her table.

She glowered at it and then raised mutinous eyes to the Septa.

Septa Merlara ignored the look. "Lady Lyanna, recite the Seven."

Which was her way of making sure Lyanna remembered the 7 faces of the God of the Seven.

"The Father, The Mother, The Warrior, The Smith, The Maiden, the Crone and the Stranger" She said in a very bored voice.

"And what is the other name for the Father?"

"Father Above." came the recitation.

"Very good. Now, recite the prayer of forgiveness."

No. That was too far. Lyanna stood. "I am a follower of the old gods, Septa Merlara. I do not worship the Seven, nor will I ever."

"Your lord father brought me here to teach you the ways of the south, not to allow you to continue your heathen ways." Merlara replied icily.

"No Sept is here. I will not recite what you want."

"You will!" The woman all but yelled. "You will, and you will learn! Your husband will expect..."

"I don't care what some boy wants! I am not going to recite that dumb prayer! And you can do nothing to make me!" Lyanna then did something she had never done, she reached out, and pushed her table over towards the Septa, making it fall scattering ink and quills and books. And making the septa jump back with a startled cry.

Lyanna didn't hang around to see if Septa Merlara would attempt a punishment. She left the turret room and stalked down the spiral stairs. She had a way of getting rid of that woman. It was dirty, underhanded but, desperate times called for desperate measures. She ignored guards and headed for the rookery. She was going to send a Raven. And then they would see how long that bloody woman lasted in the north.

The Raven she sent went to one of the more outspoken families in the North. House Umber.

She didn't sign it. And she wrote carefully, using her best script. She was not good at writing like Karlyn, nor did she enjoy it, as her sister did, but when she put her mind to it, she made sure she was neat and coherent. A simple message was what was sent.

_**"Septa Merlara, newly arrived at WInterfell, attempting conversion of Stark children to faith of the Seven. - This must not happen"**_

She had to write it several times, making sure the spelling was correct, and had even used a book of Maester Walys' to get the correct spelling on the word conversion. But once it was written, she had, using the chart in the Rookery, found the correct Raven, attached the message and sent it off.

She knew she was in trouble from the shout below in the courtyard as the Raven took wing. She knew she was in trouble when her father appeared, red faced and all but snarling at the top of the stairs of the Rookery. Lyanna didn't bother to hide her ink stained fingers, or the smudges on her skirt as he entered. She stood tall, chin lifted, and faced down her angry sire.

"What did you do now!?" He snapped at her.

She crossed her arms, knowing of his daughters, she was most likely the most secure. Karlyn despite being the most like their mother in looks, was not the wild wolf that so charmed her father like Lyanna. "I sent a raven" she replied.

"**TO WHERE?!"**

"To who father." She said, knowing that his wolf's blood was up. "I sent a letter to Carlis Umber."

Carlis was the eldest daughter of house Umber, and a friend of both Stark girls, and despite the distance between Last Hearth and Winterfell, in summer, the ravens between the girls had often flown. House Umber had even ridden down to Winterfell for the funeral of Lady Stark.

Rickard had to struggle for breath. The Septa had come to him, filling his ears with his youngest daughter's wilfulness and refusal to learn. "Why would you write to house Umber?" he asked struggling for calm.

"Because I wanted to."

"What did you write?" he asked knowing, that as it is Lyanna, it was probably going to make him mad.

"Why?" came Lyanna's reply.

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lyanna asked him.

"LYANNA!" Rickard bellowed now. He was starting to think he had sent the wrong daughter south. Karlyn was just as exacerbating when she was in a mood. But Lyanna was taking it to a new level.

She huffed and crossed her arms again. "I don't like that Septa. She wants me to worship the seven."

"She does not" came his automatic reply.

"Does too, father. She wants me to learn all about them and learn their prayers! I am a daughter of house Stark and I worship the Old Gods, as do you, Brandon, Eddard, Karlyn and Benjen. I am NOT going to worship the southeron god!"

"Lyanna, what did you write to Carlis?" he gritted the words out from between clenched teeth.

"That the septa was trying to make me worship the Seven"

That was when the walls of the Rookery shook with the yelling of Lord Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North. Some of the words he used were not for the faint of heart, and the outcome, resulted in Lyanna being locked in her bedroom for a week, with only a servant attending to her needs.

Benjen, all but ignored by his father after his sister was sequestered, convinced a servant to send a message to his brother Brandon. It flew that very night.

When she was released from her seclusion, she was summoned to the great hall, where, dressed in her formal dress, she found her father enthroned on the Throne of Winter. She had spent the past 7 days and nights in complete silence, not even the servant sent to wait on her, had been allowed to speak to her. But Lyanna didn't care. It had been seven days without that dumb Septa. Who, she noted was not present.

She paused before her father's throne, curtseyed as her sister had taught her. He watched her with cold grey eyes, so like her own. "Lord Umber is on his way here." he told her. "Along with Lord Karstark, Lord Bolton and other lords of the north. YOUR actions have called into question, our family's ability to rule the north!"

"Truly father? I thought it called into question the reason for that horrid Septa." Lyanna replied before staggering back a step as her father bellowed "SILENCE!"

He took three breaths to calm himself. "YOUR actions give me cause enough to ship you off to the silent sisters! Or maybe even to.. don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!" He snapped. "But I won't. Your betrothal to Robert Baratheon is important for our house! And you will be marrying him." He glared. "Septa Merlara will remain here. YOU Will learn what she has to teach you. And if you refuse, then you will spend more time in your room! Now get out of my sight. You will be summoned when the lords of the North arrive to confess your actions before them!"

Lyanna tossed her hair and strode from the room, all wounded afront and anger.

Once the girl was gone, Septa Merlara stepped out of the shadows with Maester Wayls. "I had hoped she would calm down some, my lord" Wayls said softly.

The septa merely sniffed. "Will she comply now My Lord?"

"Lyanna is not Karlyn." Came the lord's reply. "But she will bend, eventually."

The septa looked at the Maester and raised an eyebrow. The Maester sighed and headed back into the shadows.

**OFF**

**Authors Notes and Review responses:**

Oh _Guest_, what a silly person I was to miss that crucial spelling/grammar mistake. Fixed it. Does that increase your enjoyment of my work or should I expect more flames? If it is flames, let me direct you to Essos, they are looking for fire worshipers there.


	5. Intermission 1

Intermission 1:

**Authors Notes and Review Responses:**

Author apology: Sorry for the re-uploads: Opps to all: I have made a boo-boo around the date of Tryions' birth:

269 - Allyria Dayne born, Tyrion Lannister was born. Lady Joanna Lannister survives.

273- Lady Stark dies. Karlyn Stark fostered with the Lannisters, betrothed to Jaime Lannister.

Shadowwolf1997 - As we have never been told much about Rickard, I am taking artistic license. Also he has wolf blood, which was, my belief the cause of a race to Kings Landing to demand his daughter's return and his son's release without thinking things through. Also, as much as I like the pairing of Ned and Ashara, the only pairing I have solidly in my head is Karlyn and Jaime. I like the pairing of Ned and Ashara but I also like the characters of Sansa, Arya and the Stark kids from the books. Catelyn annoys me a lot. So I am not sure how things will play out.

Paninihead: Thank you for your review. I had considered INSTANT dislike on both parts when Jaime and Karlyn meet but figured it would be too overt. I will have them meet in the next chapter from Karlyn's point of view.

Blackbird0: Lyanna has always been in my mind, to be one of those people who always acted first rather than think things through. Hence her actions. I am glad you are enjoying the story


	6. Chapter 5 - Lone Wolf in Dragons Den

**Chapter 5 - Lone Wolf in Dragons Den**

_**Karlyn**_

They had been at sea for 6 weeks now. They had sailed past the Fingers, and Dragonstone, and Karlyn had been eager to see that. It had not disappointed her, but now the Blackwater Bay took them closer to the glittering city of Kings Landing. Standing at the railing of the ship, dressed in a grey wool dress with her black and silver cloak depicting her house sigil was pulled tight around her. Her long black hair was being whipped from it's braid by the wind.

She considered Dragonstone and wished privately in the deepest corners of her heart, that the last dragons had not died back in 153AC, surely they would look magnificent soaring over Dragonstone and Kings Landing. Her gaze landed on the city fast approaching them as the wind and waves took them to the docks. She bit her lip and narrowed her gaze. Sure, it glittered, but was it a real fairy tale? Or was it something that hid its true face?

She remembered Nan's words "Be on your guard Karlyn, watch the watchers." And she had a bad feeling about Wolves being south of the Neck. Karlyn knew it in her bones, something bad would happen, ill thoughts, and ill deeds. She could not, would not let it happen. A lone wolf would have to be strong until she could be reunited with her pack. She would have to be careful, be clever like a wolf stalking prey. She was not bold like Brandon, wild like Lyanna or solid like Ned, but she had her own way of doing things. She would make things work. Karlyn swore it to herself as they moved passed ships leaving the harbour. She noted the sigils on sails, the pennants that were snapping in the breeze.

Silently she named the houses she recognised as they went passed. Footsteps behind her, had Karlyn turning. "Lord Kevan" She greeted him with a curtsey, pushing her hair back with a hand.

"Karlyn." he said with a smile. She made him wish for a child. Dorna and he had only been married a short time, so there was still time for children. Maybe now they were back in King's Landing, he would convince Tywin to agree for him and Dorna to return to Casterly Rock. There they could, set about making a family. He would have to remember to get some time with his brother. He pulled his own cloak, which was the deep crimson with gold edging and held with the Lannister lion clasp, closer. "The wind is cold today. Seems Winter has come to King's landing."

"In more ways than one." Karlyn gave a smile with an impish slant. "We are not far from the docks are we?"

"No, before noon we shall arrive. The ride to the Red Keep will take just under an hour."

"By horseback?" Karlyn asked curiously.

"For me, yes, unfortunately now we are here you will need to ride in the carriage."

She wrinkled her nose but nodded. "Of course."

Karlyn turned and faced the approaching harbour. "It's.. pretty." she said softly.

"It can be" Kevan noted as he stood beside her at the rail.

Kevan noted this but chose to say nothing. He instead turned and looked back towards the cabins. "Come in side. You should be getting ready to disembark." He held out his arm and she placed her fingers on his sleeve. As they walked back, past the sailors, Karlyn considered her next conversational step. "Lord Kevan, what is Jaime like?"

Keven had wondered how long to would take her to ask. "He is 11 name days old and is looking forward to being a knight. He trains every day."

Karlyn listened. And nodded. "So he is serious then?"

"Yes but he is not very studious."

"Oh." Karlyn said softly. "So is he good at fighting?" Her brothers were both very good. But she knew that it was not always the case with noble sons.

"He is. He has the ability to be among the best in Westeros." What Kevan didn't say was that Tywin often lamented that Jaime had no drive to be the next Lord Lannister. Maybe, Kevan considered the small girl beside him, this Wolf of the North, might spur his nephew to do more. Or make him run for the wall, in fright.

The cabin they entered was lot by swinging lanterns. Lady Dorna was sitting in a chair, the dazed look of a women drugged was slowly receding from her face. She had spent the past 6 weeks mostly sleeping, eating only little.

Karlyn watched as Kevan moved to his wife's side solicitously. She looked away as her eyes stung in memory of her own parents. Her father and mother had been a love match. And she knew her father was hurting, which was probably why he had thought to bring in a Septa for Lyanna. And probably the reason for Karlyn's fostering. Joanna Lannister was said to be one of the paramount women of Westeros, not just because who she was married to, but because of her own power and friendship with the Queen. A friendship which was strained years ago, but was said to be still strong despite the fact that Joanna lived mainly in Casterly Rock. Joanna Lannister was said to be more than a pretty ornament, a lady of strength and a lady of what her mother had termed intelligence.

The whispered words Kevan and Dorna shared made Karlyn smile and then they all felt the harsh bump as the ship fitted itself up against the wharf.

Kevan turned and smiled. "We have arrived." Above them, sailor shouted and called out and through the porthole Windows , a scent of sea, brine and ... something Karlyn did not want to identify flitted in via fitful breeze.

Their disembarking took a while, but Karlyn watched with interested eyes. Soon enough however, Lady Dorna, Karlyn and their maids were seated in a carriage bedecked in Lannister colours. Karlyn's own household guard fell into line with those of Lord Kevans and with a jerk they were off trundling up the cobblestone streets towards the Red Keep through the River Gate.

Karlyn looked out the window, peaking through the curtains. She saw people, lots of people. More than, who lived beyond the walls of Winterfell in Winters Town. Then she saw it. The Red Keep. And the memory of her mother's lessons filled her as she watched the huge monolithic building came into view. She thought it over as the carriage rumbled over the cobblestones.

The Red Keep was made of pale red stone and overlooks the mouth of the Blackwater Rush. The Red Keep had seven massive drum-towers crowned with iron ramparts. The castle is smaller than Winterfell and is patrolled by gold cloaks. Much of the Red Keep is connected underground.

Massive curtain walls surround the castle, with nests and crenulations for archers. Thick stone parapets, some four feet high, protect the outer edge of the wall ramparts, where the heads of traitors are traditionally placed on iron spikes between the crenels at the gatehouse. The walls have great bronze gates and portcullises, with narrow postern doors nearby. The castle also has great corner-forts. The immense barbican has a cobbled square in front of it. Behind the walls are small inner yards, vaulted halls, covered bridges, barracks of the City Watch of King's Landing, dungeons, granaries, kennels, and stables. The Red Keep has serpentine steps which can be strenuous to climb. Maegor's Holdfast, the small council chambers, the Tower of the Hand, the lower bailey, a small sunken courtyard, and the black cells are located below the steps.

The Great Hall with the throne room is found above the steps, and the outer yard or ward is found near the main gate. Also above the steps are the godswood, the river walk, the small kitchen, and the pig yard. The royal sept and the Maidenvault are located above the serpentine steps as well. Doors are made of oak banded with black iron.

She knew their destination was the Tower of the Hand. Lord Tywin was Hand of the King. For now. Karlyn remembered Lord Kevan's words early in their sail that Tywin and the King were growing apart. And that she would have be aware that things at Court were not peaceful between Hand and King.

Through the tall gates of the Red Keep their Carriage went, and Karlyn got her first look at the castle up close. Impressive. But Winterfell was bigger. She leaned back on the seat and Lady Dorna reached out and squeezed Karlyn's hand. "Breath Karlyn. Everything is going to be fine."

"Thank you My lady" she said softly.

Kevan helped Dorna down from the carriage first then, he helped Karlyn down.

Karlyn stayed behind them as she settled her skirts. Keven moved towards the steps towards a tall aristocratic man with blond hair and well trimmed beard. He was in his early thirties, Karlyn noted, and well built. She recognised him from the descriptions. Lord Tywin Lannister. She let her gaze sweep the area behind him.

There, was a beautiful woman, with golden hair and blue eyes. The Lady wore red, with golden accents. Beside her, were two children aged around 11 and a third, small behind his mothers skirts. The eldest boy, had green eyes and hair the colour of gold. Even at 11, he was showing signs of the man he would become. Karlyn, half hidden behind Lady Dorna, studied him carefully. He was very nice to look at. The girl beside him, however, despite her beauty, and Karlyn had to admit the girl was beautiful, wearing a dark pink gown, her long blond hair down and a golden necklace of a lion around her neck, the girl's face told a different story. It was set into hard lines. And the green eyes were hard as agates and focused on Karlyn. Oh this was going to be trouble.

The little boy, known as Tyrion, she knew, was shyly peeking from behind Joanna's skirts and Karlyn gave him a smile. Having her own little brother, she could understand shy little boys.

Kevan finished his greeting to his brother, and Lady Dorna curtseied in greeting. Then she moved to greet the Lady behind Lord Tywin, leaving Karlyn in full view.

-You are a wolf of Winterfell. You are a STARK- Karlyn thought to herself as she straightened her shoulders, stepped forward, and dropped a curtsey to the correct degree as Kevan, stated.

"Brother, this is Lady Karlyn Stark, of Winterfell."

"Lady Karlyn."

"Lord Lannister." She greeted him back with a polite smile.

"Welcome to Kings Landing"

"Thank you My Lord."

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Pretty words a wolf has been taught." She sneered.

Her father turned a cold icy look on his daughter and the girl drew back. Her mother did not jump to protect her either.

Karlyn however ignored the comment. She drew a folded parchment from her cloak and held it out to the Hand of the King. "My Lord, from my father, Lord Rickard Stark, Lord Paramount of the North, to Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Hand of the King." She said formally, blue eyes calm.

"Thank you Lady Karlyn." Tywin's lips curved slightly as he took the parchment. "Come, let me introduce you."

He waved Karlyn up the steps. "Lady Joanna, my wife."

Karlyn repeated her polite curtsey, "My Lady."

"Karlyn, welcome to our family." Joanna said with a warm smile. She studied the slight raven haired, blue eyed girl with her mind considering the fact that this child was matched to her eldest son.

"My Son and heir, Jaime."

"Lady Karlyn." Jaime stated, his green eyes cool and, Karlyn noted, distant. But then he was an 11 year old boy, she was nothing to him, but some female his father and her's had bound him to.

"Lord Jaime." Karlyn replied.

"My daughter, Cersei." Tywin waved carelessly to his daughter who's cheeks were pink from the earlier reprimand look.

"Lady Cersei" Karlyn's voice was polite, with a tinge of frost.

Cersei sniffed and raised her nose as she stated "Karlyn."

Her mother turned and raised an eyebrow at Cersei.

"_Lady_ Karlyn" Cersei self-corrected. She was not impressed by this slight girl in Stark Colours. In fact she was very upset about the whole thing. Her brother, her beloved Jaime was going to have to marry this … female. It was not, at all fair nor what she wanted!

"Our other son, Tyrion." Tywin ignored Cersei's manner, believing correctly that his wife would handle the matter.

Karlyn gave Tyrion an honest smile. "Hello Lord Tyrion." She said warmly.

He gave her a smile in return but didn't speak just bowed his head shyly.

Tywin was satisfied with this, and calmly directed them all up the stairs to the Tower of the Hand.

Joanna set her pace by Karlyn, bringing the girl along side. "Tomorrow, you will be presented to the King at Court, then in 3 days' time, we, Jaime, Cersei, Tyrion, you and Myself will depart for Casterly Rock." She informed Karlyn as they climbed the stairs.

Karlyn nodded and listened. "My father sent a letter for the King as well. Will I be able to present it then?" she asked softly.

Cersei sniffed. "As if!" she hissed over her shoulder.

"Cersei!" Her mother reprimanded her daughter with a harsh tone and look.

Then Joanna looked at Karlyn. "I am sure the king will be happy to receive Lord Ricard's words."

Karlyn gave her a smile. This was not looking like an easy time at all. She walked in silence beside Lady Lannister, ignoring the pointed looks from Cersei over her shoulder. And the fact that Cersei was all but hugging Jaime to her as they walked.

The group moved into the Tower of the Hand, and all Karlyn could think, was that, she was never going to leave it.


	7. Chapter 6: Wild Wolf Returns

**Chapter 6: Wild Wolf Returns**

_OOC: AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for the time this took. Brandon was fighting my muse._

**Brandon**

He was back again. Riding through the high gate of Winterfell. He had only been gone a few weeks. Enough time for him to get back to Barrowton, spend two weeks there then he had to mount up and return to Winterfell. With his foster family. An interesting situation. Lord Dustin rode beside him. William Dustin behind him. His eyes flicked around the courtyard. His father stood in full Armor and beside him, stood Benjen. Lyanna was nowhere to be found. Off to the side were other Northern Lords. Brandon swung down off his horse and passed the reins to a stable lad. He then moved forward and went down on one knee before his father.

"Lord Stark." He greeted his father.

"Rise" Came the stern reply.

Brandon did so. His father studied him and then clasped his shoulder before moving on to greeting Lord Dustin and his heir.

Benjen moved to stand beside Brandon and he tugged on Brandon's hand. Brandon bent down and Benjen whispered _"Lyanna is locked in her room"_

Brandon sighed. _"Was it about the Septa?"_ He could see the Septa lurking by the Maester's Tower .

"_Yes"_ Benjen whispered back. _"Father will bring her to the Hall. She has to confess"_

Brandon considered that. Lyanna and he were alike in many ways. He knew she would eventually bend. Had it been Karlyn, father would be waiting a LONG time for her to bend. It was probably best that Karlyn had been chosen to marry a Lannister, she would make a wonderful Lady of the Westerlands with her stubborn streak. Lyanna on the other hand, was more suited for the wilds of the north. He took Benjen's hand. "Come on. Lets go speak with her." He said in a low tone of voice.

As his father introduced Dustin to other lords of the North, the Stark boys slipped away.

They made their way to the family wing and Benjen rapped two short knocks on Lyanna's door.

"Come" a voice called out.

The Stark brothers entered the room and found their sister sitting on the window seat. She was dressed in what Brandon knew was one of her best dresses, a pale blue their mother had brought from the south.

She smiled at Brandon. "Brandon!" She jumped up. But her run to him was forestalled by him raising a hand.

"Lyanna. What in the North have you done?"

She scowled and crossed her arms. "I did what should have been done ages ago. I told the lords of the North the truth. That Maester convinced our father to bring in that Septa so that the Seven would become the paramount religion of the North."

Brandon sighed. "That maybe true but there was surely other ways of getting your point across…"

Lyanna scowled at him. "She wanted me to recite prayers!" There was more to it, but she would save that.

Benjen climbed up onto his sister's bed to watch. Normally, Eddard and Karlyn would be there with him, watching the titanic struggle of wills between their siblings. But he was just going to have to watch alone this time.

"So?" He replied. "She is not asking you to convert! Just act like you know them." He paused "Ah you don't know them right?"

Lyanna scowled again. "No I don't know them. Why would I? I worship the Old Gods, as do you, Eddard, Karlyn and Benjen, as did father!"

"Did?" Brandon asked curiously.

"He has not been to the gods wood in months!"

"Not since mother got sick" Benjen put in.

Brandon frowned. He considered it for a moment and then realised that it was probably why Karlyn and Eddard had arranged the meeting in the Gods Wood. Their father would not hear them because he had not been near it in months.

Now Brandon sighed. "Still Lyanna, mother would not be impressed with your behaviour. Even Karlyn would not have done this!"

Lyanna sniffed. "Karlyn has other ways of making father pay."

Which was true. Karlyn used her eyes, their mother's eyes, And she could make them frost or warm on a thought. And when her father upset her or she didn't get her way, she would use her eyes on him. That said, Karlyn had not used them in relation to the subject of her marriage. Which meant that his quieter sister, had a plan that she had not disclosed to her siblings… well, she may have disclosed it to Eddard. Only 11 months separated Ned and Karlyn. And they were close. Brandon, would write to Ned at the first available opportunity to see what he knew.

Before he could return a salvo at his sister, a servant knocked and entered. "my Lords, my lady, Lord Stark has requested your presence in the Grand hall."

Brandon nodded. He straightened up and headed for the door as Benjen rolled off the bed to follow.

Lyanna stood and straightened her skirts. She raised her chin and followed her brothers from the room.

When they arrived at the door to the great hall, a guard bared Lyanna's path sheepishly. "Apologies My lady, you are to wait here until your father summons you."

Brandon and Benjen gave Lyanna commiserating looks and entered the hall. They moved swiftly to the raised platform where, normally stood tables for meals. But now there was the lone chair, the Throne of the North. Their father sat there. Alone and grave faced. Brandon noted two chairs off to the side and after he and Benjen had made their bows, moved off to sit and wait for their sister's entrance.

Before that however, Lord Ronard Bolton stepped forward, his eyes sly and his hands clasped almost piously, which of course made Brandon pay even more attention to the current Leech lord.

"Lord Stark" he said, his tone almost servile in its intonation. "I do hope you understand the importance of why we are here. Why is your daughter absent from these proceedings as it is at her word we travelled here."

Rickard Stark narrowed his eyes at the Leech Lord and stood. "I do understand why you all ran here. At the summons of a seven name day old child."

Ronard merely waved that away. "The fact remains Lord Stark that you have brought a Septa of the Seven to your house, to instruct your children in their ways. They are children of the North. The old gods are our way. You have arranged matches for your children with Southeron Lords, why? Your children are of the North and they should be wed to Northern Lords."

The Maester who had been lurking off in the shadows stepped forward then. An oily smile on his lips. "My Lord of Bolton." He began "Those alliances of which you speak bring much to the North. Lady Karlyn's betrothal to Lord Jaime Lannister, links Lord Stark to the Hand of the King, a powerful voice within Kings Landing, as well as access to the Westerlands. Lord Eddard's fostering with Lord Aryn, brings Lord Eddard into contact with not only the Lord of the Eryie, but with the heir to Storms End, a cousin to the King himself. And Lord Brandon's betrothal to Lady Catelyn Tully, yet another child of a Lord Paramount, this one of the Trident, brings with it, trade to the Riverlands, which is sorely needed. And for Lady Lyanna, the betrothal to Lord Robert Baratheon, gives the North yet another link to the Court of the King. And Trade with the Crownlands"

Bolton sneered. "I notice you mention not our lords youngest son, what are _Your_ plans for young Benjen Stark?" Ronard made it clear he figured these plans were the Maesters and not of Lord Rickard.

The Maester shifted at that. He knew saying that Benjen was being sent to the wall would make things worse.

Benjen however had no such, filter if you will, and blurted out. "The Maester has said that I am for the Nights Watch."

The tumult was instantaneous. Lords began to shout. Cursing was liberally heard as the Lords of the North made their distaste for that idea known.

Waving for silence, Lord Callor Umber stalked forward to stand beside Lord Bolton. His glower was harsh as he glared at the Maester. "Lord Rickard, I request that you grant me the honour of fostering your Son, Benjen Stark until the age of 16, after which, I would wish to discuss a betrothal between Benjen and my youngest daughter."

Brandon stood noting with distance that his father was seething. The Maester had put the Stark in it. And Benjen had sealed his fate. "My lords" He said calmly. "My Father has made these choices for the good of the North and his family." By the Gods, he hated toeing the family line. He looked at his father. "Maybe, Father, we should bring in Lyanna to speak?" Brandon wanted his sister in the hall. It would he hoped calm the more virulent actions by the lords.

Rickard scowled but nodded. The guards at the door stepped out and Lyanna entered with them behind her. She walked briskly up the hall, the lords all stepping back to allow her passage. She dropped a polite curtsey to her father and stood, her hands clasped in front of her. Her chin was raised defiantly.

Rickard studied his daughter for a moment. "Lyanna, these lords of the North have come here to speak about your scroll you sent to Lord Umber's daughter."

Lyanna turned and smiled politely to them all dropping a curtsey. "Of course My Lords, I am at your disposal."

"Lyanna." Her father's tone was icy.

"Father?" She asked him turning to face him again.

"You have something to say to the Lords." He stated in a factual tone of voice.

Sighing she turned to the Lords to recite what her father had told her to say. But before she could open her mouth, Lord Umber held up a hand to forestall her.

"Lord Stark, with all due respect, we want the truth, not some rehearsed words that the Maester here and that Septa" here he pointed to the side, where the Septa lurked, "Have drilled into the girl as punishment."

Rickard stood, his wolfs blood up now. "You would say such!?"

"I am loyal to house Stark Lord Stark, and you know this" Umber replied. "The girl sent a raven with the claim that the Septa is trying to convert the Children of your family to the Seven. Why would she send such, please, let her speak honestly"

Rickard glowered but nodded.

Lyanna turned to Lord Umber. "My Lord of Umber," she said politely, "What I wrote to your daughter was true. Maester Wayls has been pushing a southeron agenda since his arrival here, 4 years ago after the death of Maester Prestan. He arranged the betrothals of my Sister and Brother and the fostering of my brother Eddard." She spoke in her clear voice. "When my mother fell ill, he encouraged my father to ignore his faith. My father has not been to the Gods Wood in many, many moons, and he encouraged him to send for a Septa before my mothers last breath had been taken. He wants my baby brother to take the Black, and he wants Eddard to marry a southeron lady. He sent ravens to many different lords in the south about it. When that Septa arrived, and she arrived quickly, only 2 weeks after my lady mothers funeral, she banned me from the Gods Wood, has banned me from the library like HE banned my sister from there. She wants me to pray to the Seven. She gave me the 7 pointed star to learn the prayers!"

Benjen pipped up then. "I have been banned from the Gods Wood as well" he said. Brandon stared at him.

"Benjen?" he queried.

The 5 name day old boy's lower lip quivered as he looked past his older brother to look at the Maester who was alternating between glaring at Lyanna's back and at Benjen.

Benjen tucked his hands behind his back, hands, Brandon noted were half hidden by his sleeves. Brandon walked over to Benjen and pushed back his brothers sleeves. And stared at the red raw marks on his brothers arms.

Several of the closest lords exclaimed and stared. Brandon turned to the Maester. "Explain." He said. "As Lord Starks heir, I demand an explanation"

"As Lord Stark, I demand an explanation" Rickard's voice boomed as he rose from his chair. His face was mottled in anger, but not at his children. He reached out, placed his hand on Lyanna's shoulder and drew her back to stand with her brothers. He had, as had his wife thought that the Maester was to be trusted.

Maester Wayls drew himself up and folded his hands in his sleeves. "You gave me leave to discipline your children as I saw fit in regards to their behaviour" He reminded Lord Stark. "Young Benjen was not doing as he was asked and was punished appropriately."

The roar came from Brandon, who at 11 was not the man his father was, so did not have the cooler head nor the way to claim himself. He drew his dagger and advanced on the man, but Lord Bolton snagged him and pushed him back. "Nay lad" He said. "Let the adults handle this." He advised, though he was, deep down impressed with the Lad's thought about killing the Maester.

"GUARDS!" Lord Stark bellowed. "escort this… bastard to the cells"

Two guards roughly seized Wayls and dragged the protesting Maester from the hall.

Lyanna looked around. "Where is the Septa?" she asked her father beneath the roar of conversation which had sprung up.

Guards were dispatched to find her at once.

Brandon pulled his siblings to the side of the hall near one of the great fireplaces. They stood there as their father and his lords spoke about the maester and missing Septa and what was to be done.

Lyanna had a half smile on her face, content that they had managed to deal with the Maester and Septa in one fell swoop.

House Umber:

Lord Callor Umber father of Lord Jon Umber (Greatjon)

House Bolton:

Lord Ronard Bolton father of Lord Roose Bolton

As none of these were ever named, I had to create names


	8. Chapter 7 - The Mad King

**Chapter 7: The Mad King**

_**Karlyn**_

_-Kings Landing-_

Kings Landing, the stench of it was kept away from the Red Keep by the sea breezes. Standing by the window in the room she had been assigned, Karlyn looked down at the dress, Lady Joanna had helped her choose. It was a simple dress made of dark blue silk and damask. The contrasting materials showed her family wealth and Karlyn had spent the night and early morning with Mira sewing small dire wolves along the hem. Mira's work was 10 times better than hers, and for that Karlyn was very grateful.

Mira stepped up. "Are you ready Karlyn?"

Karlyn took a breath. "Yes. I am." She tried a giddy smile. "I am going to meet the King, and deliver my father's missive. Then I am getting out of here." She added the last in a low tone of voice. Karlyn had not slept well. Her sleep had been plagued with dreams. Dreams of wolves running through thickly forested woods and fire burning behind them. Other animals fled around the wolves, a deer, a lion, a flock of birds screeched overhead. She had woken gasping and wanting to cry. She had, in the darkness of her room, wanted her mother. But she had lit a candle and sat on the window ledge until dawn had touched the sea.

Mira nodded and waved her to the screen off to the side. A bath tub waited there. A group of maids had just finished filling it with hot water. Karlyn stepped behind the screen and stripped out of her nightdress. Mira checked the water and added Karlyn's favourite oils to the water as the young girl climbed into it.

Karlyn bathed quickly not wanting to waste time nor to be late. Lady Joanna had said she would be by in the 3rd hour after dawn. As Karlyn was climbing out of the tub, and into a warm towel held by Mira, her chamber door opened. Mira frowned and peered around the screen.

Then she turned back and said in a low voice "_Lady Cersei._"

Karlyn winced.

Dinner the night before had been chilly between Karlyn and Cersei, and Jaime barely acknowledged Karlyn's presence until she had been speaking with Tyrion and Jaime had wanted to spend time with his baby brother. But Cersei had been cold, as close to rude as she could get without bringing down her parent's ire on her head. Karlyn's response had to been to treat her like Lyanna when Lyanna was throwing a hissy fit. She had ignored her and responded with sweetness and light. But now she was in Karlyn's room! She waved Mira to go out and speak.

Mira stepped out, and gave Cersei a polite smile. "My Lady, can I help you?"

Cersei had only moved two steps into the room and had been looking around it casually. She sneered down her nose at the older girl, a servant no less. "I am here to see Lady Karlyn."

"Of course. Lady Karlyn is just getting dressed. If you would like to have a seat…" Mira waved to a low couch by the wall, well away from the dress Karlyn would be wearing.

Cersei flounced to the couch, her dark pink skirts swishing as she did so. And there she slouched and glowered around the room.

Karlyn exited the screen from the other side and was dressed in her smallclothes. Her long black hair was bound in a towel as she and Mira had washed it carefully. She glanced at Cersei. "Lady Cersei" She said over her shoulder. "What brings you to my chambers?"

"Oh nothing. Just came by to see how your… preparations were going" The Blond girl replied.

Karlyn was glad her back was to Cersei so she could roll her eyes in private. Mira bustled over and began to help Karlyn dress in the new gown.

"Blue?" Cersei sniffed. "Didn't Mother tell you that Blue is the king's least favourite colour?" the tone was sly.

Karlyn shrugged and unwrapped her hair and sat so Mira could comb and style it.

Cersei watched them work in silence. The maid had a talent for hair, she would tell, but she would never let anyone know she was jealous that Karlyn had such a talented maid. She was about to make another snide remark when there was a knock on the door.

Mira put down the brush and walked briskly to open it. She curtseyed deeply as Lady Joanna entered.

"Lady Joanna Lannister, My Lady" Mira announced.

Karlyn turned and smiled standing as she did so to curtsey in greeting. "My lady."

"Karlyn" Joanna paused at the sight of her daughter slouched on a couch. "Cersei… what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Came the reply. Cersei looked at Mira. "I'd like a drink. Fetch me one." She ordered dismissively.

Mira paused. Karlyn however held up a hand. "Mira, just ask one of the other maids to do that please. I need you here."

"Of course M'lady" Mira said and did so before returning to Karlyn's hair.

Joanna however watched Cersei's actions and then let her eyes narrow in suspicion. She would deal with Cersei later. Joanna turned to watch Mira pull Karlyn's hair into a half up and half down hairstyle, with several small braids, a very southeron style. That, matched with the dress which was a mix of Southeron and Northern styles and materials, Karlyn would fit well at Court. Or at least until they left for Casterly Rock. Mira Snow, was a sensible maid, Joanna had found the night before, when she had escorted Karlyn to these chambers and found everything perfectly put away, and the gown they had selected on a rack being assessed by the maid with thread and pins.

There was a sniff from the couch and Joanna ignored her daughter's antics. "She looks Southeron. But it won't disguise the North on her." Cersei said in a sing song a maid brought her a drink. "The.." she broke off as her mother turned and froze her with a glare. Cersei shrugged.

Karlyn however turned to Mira. "Mira, my daggers please."

"Of course." Mira smirked behind her hand and brought over the two daggers in their leather sheaths. She may disapprove of Karlyn's abilities but in this case she was fully on-board if it put the Blond girl in her place.

Cersei sat bolt upright. "You have daggers?!" she squawked outraged.

"Yes." Karlyn said, picking one up and removing it from its sheath. Her blue gaze met Cersei's green one. "My father ensured I know how to use them. And a bow." The point was left unsaid as Karlyn checked the edge and then replaced it in the sheath. She then handed them back to Mira. Who, a small smile on her face, placed them in a small chest by the bed.

Cersei just stared. And then she stood, curtseyed to her mother and left the room.

Karlyn stood, slid her feet into the soft slipper like shoes that were the rage at court. She personally wished for her sturdy boots. Mira helped settle the skirts and shook out the minuet creases in the silk.

Joanna nodded. "She will do. Tywin will escort you to the Throne Room."

"Thank you" Karly said softly. She fixed a pendant around her neck, a stylised wolf hung down her chest.

Mira brought her the sealed parchment for the King and Karlyn held it tightly. Her father had stressed to her the importance of this missive. "I am ready" she said softly.

Not 15 minutes later, she stood outside the entrance to the Throne room with two of her Wolf guards

Lord Tywin had left her there to go take his place with the King. Two of the Kings guard blocked the door.

They had to wait. She had a feeling that this would be a test. To see if she would be worn down by the wait. Karlyn however kept her eyes demurely downcast and the parchment tight between her fingers.

They waited and waited. She knew it was a long time but then, a servant opened the door and waved her forward. With her guards behind her, she raised her chin, and stepped into the Throne Room. She paused at the door to take stock, and curtseyed.

"Lady Karlyn Stark, First Daughter of Lord Rickard Stark of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of the North." The Servant boomed.

The Iron Throne sat on a raised iron dais with high and narrow steps. A long carpet stretched from the throne to the hall's great oak-and-bronze doors, to her feet. On either side of the carpet, people stood below the many and varied size Dragon Skulls which hung on the walls.

As Karlyn stepped forward, she was aware of her guards bowing and following her down the long carpet. Her gaze however fixed on the Throne at the end of the carpet and the two men. One silver and robed in his royal robes, sat on the Iron Throne, the other golden stood to his right, dressed in his Lannister livery.

The King and his Hand.

Her head high, Lady Karlyn Stark walked past lords and their simpering ladies. She spotted Cersei off to the side in one of the high viewing galleries. Joanna was with her, though she clung to the shadows.

The Queen was not there. But then, she was reportedly still recovering from the latest miscarriage.

Karlyn stopped exactly 5 feet from the steps, and dropped a curtsey and she held it, not rising. Her guards, knelt behind her.

The voice from above, was not Lord Tywin's. It was the King's. "Ah Lady Karlyn Stark"

She inclined her head further.

"Rise child" The King continued.

She rose and lifted her eyes slowly to look up at the King. "Your Grace." She said, her voice level and almost reverent in its tone. "You honour my house by allowing this audience."

The King was tall, thin with his long silver hair, held back by the elaborate dragon-emblazoned Crown of King Aegon IV. His robes were blood red with black trim. And they had his family emblem boldly embroidered on them.

"Yes. My Hand tells me you have a missive from your father for me."

Karlyn curtseyed again. "Yes your Grace." She held it out. A Servant came, took it and carried it up to the king.

Aerys took it, cracked the seal and began to read.

Oh Karlyn knew what was in it. Her father had told her. A pledge of Stark loyalty to the King, a request for the Nights Watch and an offer to Host the Royal family at Winterfell whenever the King wished it.

The Court was silent as the King read the letter and then handed to Tywin who read it as well. When the King's gaze fixed again on Karlyn, she tensed, and waited. Would there be an explosion?

"Tell me Lady Karlyn, are you aware of what is in this letter?" Aerys asked her, leaning forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and clasping his fingers together.

"Yes your Grace I am aware."

"And why does your father write to me of the Night's Watch?"

-Tread carefully- she told herself. "Sire, he explained it to me. He, explained that the Night's Watch is suffering from a lack of adherents and the families of the north suffer from Wildling attacks more and more each year. He requests the additional men, so he can strengthen your northern border. He and Lord Umber of Last Hearth have also found traders, coming south from the wall, having landed North of the wall to evade your rightful tax collectors."

"And how many men does he feel is required?"

"At last count your Grace, the Watch was counted at one thousand and nine hundred men. The Lord Commander and My father, believe, to better protect your northern border, an additional twelve thousand men would be required. And an additional six thousand craftsmen to rebuild the abandoned Towers along the wall." She was honest.

The King laughed. "So a total of eighteen thousand men!"

"Your Grace is very clever with numbers." She said with a smile. "It took me a lot longer to get that correct."

Aerys studied the girl before him. Her Stark features were there, tempered by the Flint of her mother. "Very well."

"Your Grace..." Tywin began but stopped as Aerys raised a hand.

"Eighteen Thousand Men, it will be done." Aerys stood and walked down the steps. Karlyn and her guards immediately moved out of his way and knelt.

Tywin followed. "Your Grace. How would you like us to complete that order?"

"Easy!" Aerys marched down the carpet. "Lady Stark, Lord Tywin, come!"

Tywin, helped Karlyn to her feet, the girl giving him a startled look as he hustled her after the king.

They followed the King, the court trailing behind, out onto the parapet. Karlyn was silent as was Tywin. Aerys looked over Kings Landing and his lips curved into a smile.

"Send out into the City Lord Tywin. Every man aged 15 to 45, married or not within the Flea Bottom is to be sent to the Wall, their families can settle in the Gift!" Aerys announced. "And the same goes for those shanty towns outside the gate. See to it. They are to be gone by weeks end. Put them under guard on boats and sail them to White Harbour!" Aerys began to laugh. "Lord Stark can have his eighteen thousand men. Let him deal with it!"

Then the King turned and smiled at Karlyn. "Thank you Lady Karlyn Stark for being a wonderful messenger."

"My honour to serve Your Grace" Karlyn stated, struggling to hide the horror she felt. This was horrible. The king was kicking the Smallfolk out of the City! They would not survive north of the neck, for they would not have any clothes for it, or supplies…

Aerys nodded and left, his Kingsguard falling in behind him as he called back "Court Dismissed" and vanished.

A hand clamped on Karlyn's elbow and she looked up at Lord Tywin. _"Not here"_ He said in a low tone. "_Do not fall apart here._" He waved her guards closer and ordered them to return her to the Tower of the Hand. Then he left her to give the orders.

Karlyn was numb as she was escorted back to the Tower. Once safe inside, in her bedchamber, in the care of Mira, she collapsed into tears in her maid's arms at the horror that was about to befall innocent people within Kings Landing.

While Karlyn wept in her maid's arms, Lord Tywin was following the Kings Order's. He sent men to the harbour, and his own brother went with them to batter passage for the small folk they were sending North. Tywin knew that the King would demand Stark pay for this out of his own purse, and Tywin knew that he, would have to pay as well.

Ravens flew to Winterfell with the news of what the King had ordered.

And troops moved out into the city to announce the news. That day, Karlyn was not the only one in tears.

**Author Notes and Review Responses:**

Guest: Yes, Cersei is going to be a bitch from her history, from multiple sources it seems like she has been spoilt and expects such because of her family name.

Stannis was an idiot – and the Red Witch will get very short shift from me.

LadyKatherine29: Thank you for your words, they are greatly appreciated. As for Lyanna's future husband, that is still up in the air. But I do have plans for at least 2 of the Stark children to marry into North Families.

For all, I will be doing small time jumps. This current is set in 273. Next will be 274 and then a jump to 277


	9. Chapter 8 - High Heights

**Chapter 8 – High Heights**

Eddard 

-The Eyrie- 

The Raven that reached Eddard nearly 2 months after his return to the Eyrie was one filled with information from Winterfell. It was written by his brother Brandon, for starters which, had surprised him. He read it carefully in the quiet room he had been given almost 2 years before when he had arrived for his fostering.

Ned,

I am letting you know that Lyanna managed to get all the Lords of the North to Winterfell for a reason other than a funeral or wedding. She sent a raven to Last Hearth claiming that the Septa was trying to convert her and Benjen. Well you can imagine the uproar. All Lords arrived at Winterfell and explanations were demanded. The Maester has been punishing Benjen with a cane across his forearms for months. And both Wayls and the new Septa have been removed from Winterfell. They sent Wayls to the Wall. The Septa has been banned from the North. Father seems to be looking into the Southeron betrothals and to see what he can do. Lords of the North are requesting they be negated. Lord Umber has requested foster ship of Benjen to spare him the Nights Watch. Knowing father, Karlyn's betrothal will stand. Mine and Lyanna's may be changed. He seemed to be considering it. I have been casually mentioning Barbrey when he asks me about things at Barrowton. Maybe I will get my wish and not have to marry Catelyn Tully. No word from Karlyn, but then she will only just be getting to Kings Landing. I hope she writes. Maybe father will call her home. Lyanna has been smug ever since the Septa's removal. Father's lords are constantly asking to put restrictions in place around Septas and Maesters. Father wrote to the citadel. He wants a Maester from the North for Winterfell. We shall have to wait to see what happens with that.

Your brother

Brandon

Ned sighed as he read the letter. Lyanna had won. He should not have doubted it truly. Karlyn had warned him. And he knew he should have heeded his sisters' words. Setting the parchment down on the small table beside his bed, Ned considered the situation. The Northern Lords had his father's measure at the moment. Brandon would need to marry well in the north to maintain their good auspices. His father would be aware of that. And like Brandon, he didn't see Karlyn's betrothal being changed. Lord Lannister was not one you insulted and Karlyn as Lady Lannister would be a great boon to their family. 

Eddard liked to think things through, and he was more, as Karlyn had often said, steady than Brandon and Lyanna. He considered it from all angles, just as he had considered the ramifications of the Dornish's arrival at the Eyrie. A visit that, had lasted 4 weeks. 4 weeks where Ned and Robert had trained with Arthur, the newly knighted Sword of Morning. For Robert, who preferred his War Hammer, it was different training, but for Ned, it had been enlightening and a tough work out. And he had learned a lot from the older swordsman. {Picking up Brandon's letter, he rose and moved to the small desk. He would write a reply and send it. Maybe it would reach Winterfell before Brandon left back to Barrowton.

Bran,

Good to hear that the Maester has been sent packing, though I sorely doubt he will be much help at the wall. I hope father agrees to Lord Umber's proposal concerning Benjen. It would be the better option. Maybe we should ask Father to put aside one of the small keeps towards Last Hearth for Benjen. He would need his own place. I will try and prepare Robert for a betrothal being broken, he has been wanting stories of Lyanna since my return. I have been tempering them a lot. As for your betrothal to the Tully Girl, I wish you luck. I hear Hoster Tully insults easily. Father may have to throw him something to calm him down. And it better not be me, brother. Maybe one of Lord Manderly's boys. Suggest them to Father, for I also do not wish to marry a fish! Have you heard from Karlyn? No Raven has reached me yet from her, I hope she does well in Kings Landing. A wolf in the south is not necessarily a good thing.

Your brother

Ned

Putting the quill down Ned sealed the letter and headed to find the Maester and the Rookery. Then he would find Robert and begin downplaying Lyanna again to make it less painful should the betrothal be broken.

**Author Notes and Review Responses:**

Cancer-Chris- Thank you for your reviews. And thank you for pointing out the fact that I missed mentioning Tyrion's dwarfism. I have not changed it, he is a dwarf in this story. But with Joanna alive, I see the family being a lot more caring towards him – Cersei obviously the exception. I have found a number of conflicting information around the colour of eyes of Lady Lannister. So I picked one. Also I made the Dornish travel by land to make the connection.

**More complete timeline**

**Chapters 1-4**

3rd month of 273 – 1st week, 3rd day – Lady Stark passes away

3rd month of 273 – 2nd week – 1st day – Funeral for Lady Stark. Stark children discuss situation

3rd month of 273 – 2nd week – 2nd Day – Karlyn and the Lannisters leave Winterfell.

3rd month of 273 – 2nd week – 4th day – Eddard heads back to the Eyrie; Brandon leaves for Barrowton

3rd month of 273 – 4th week – 2nd day – Eddard arrives at the Crossroads Inn

3rd month of 273 – 4th week –3rd day – Eddard leaves for the Eyrie form the Crossroads inn

3rd month of 273 – 4th week – 5th day – Brandon arrives back at Barrowton. The Septa arrives at Winterfell.

4th month of 273 – 1st week - 1st day – Eddard arrives at the Eyrie

4th month of 273 – 1st week – 3rd day – Karlyn arrives at White Harbour

4th month of 273 – 1st week – 4th day – Karlyn takes Ship for Kings Landing

4th month of 273 – 4th week – 2nd day – Lyanna and septa have fight. Raven flies to Last Hearth

4th month of 273 – 4th week – 7th day – Rickard informs his daughter that the Lords of the North are coming.

**Chapters 5-7: **

5th month of 273 – Week 2 – 2nd day – Lords of the north arrive - Wayls is dismissed – Brandon Returns home

5th month of 273 – Week 2 – 3rd day Karlyn arrives in Kings Landing.

5th month of 273 – Week 2 – 4th day – Karlyn is presented at Court. Smallfolk are ordered north.


	10. Chapter 9 - The North

**Chapter 9 – The North**

**\- Kings Landing - 5****th**** month of 273 – Week 2 – 4****th**** day – **A Raven Flies to Winterfell from the Hand of the King, as soldiers go forth into the city to prepare the citizenry for their trek north.

**-Winterfell-5****th**** month of 273 – Week 2 – 5****th**** Day**

Rickard Stark stood behind his large desk and surveyed the people assembled before it. His son and Heir, Brandon stood by the door a silent figure in black and grey. Lord Umber, Lord Bolton, Lord Karstark and Lord Manderly all sat before the desk. And off to the side, was Winterfell's steward Jae Poole and the Master at Arms – Eli Cassel.

"I have thought about your proposal Lord Umber." Rickard stated, his tone colder than the winds of the north. "When Benjen is 7 name days, he will travel to Last Hearth to be fostered by you. The suggested betrothal, will be discussed at a later date."

Lord Umber nodded. "That is reasonable, Lord Stark."

"You should all be aware that I have written to the King, and the Hand. Missives were sent with Lady Karlyn to be delivered into their hands directly. The letters requested assistance for the Nights Watch." Rickard said. "The Lord Commander has been crying out for recruits."

"And then he has to train them" Lord Karstark grumbled. "No wonder the watch never gets anywhere. They waste time training instead of patrolling."

"As to that, I had a thought." Bolton spoke up. "They are low on trainers and low on recruits. I was thinking, that we should send some of our men to do the training. That way all sworn brothers can be manning the wall, or on ranging."

Stark looked at the Bolton lord. It surprised him, truth be told that such a suggestion would be made.

"It was my second son's suggestion." Bolton admitted. Lord Bolton had two sons, half-brothers. Roose was the heir, but Byran was the second born. And a good soldier at that. "He wanted to join the watch but I refused it. So he suggested this idea instead."

"Then he shall take charge of it." Stark said. "He is 15 name days?"

"Aye."

Lord Stark turned to Eli Cassel. "Cassel, select 4 men from our forces and send them to the Dreadfort. There they will liaise with Lord Byran." Lord Rickard moved to the large map of the North on the wall. "Have them set up a training camp in the New Gift, near Queenscrown. It will be the place where the Nights Brothers Recruits can train. I will send a raven to the Lord Commander."

"I will send several of my men as well." Lord Dorran Karstark commented.

"Aye, I will do the same. If every lord spared 5 men on rotation, say 6 months each, the Nights Watch will have recruits trained up faster." Lord Wyman Manderly said. "I am sure your son, Lord Bolton will be able to arrange that."

Ronard nodded. "He is very capable."

Lord Stark nodded and then said "Any other ideas?"

"The Kings Road needs fixing." Manderly commented. "Lord Kevan mentioned it."

Rickard nodded again. "Yes he mentioned it to me as well. Issue is funds for maintaining it comes from the crown and the crown is not giving us any leeway currently. The last communication from Kings Landing, from the King not his hand, suggested we ask people to pay to use it."

There was a grumble of dissent in the air. "I have ignored that suggestion."

There was a knock at the door. A servant popped his head in "Lord Glover, My Lord."

"Send him in."

Lord Cedrick Glover entered a raft of paper in his hands. "Found what you wanted, Lord Stark. That Maester of yours, he may have been evil but he kept good records."

"On the desk thank you." Rickard turned to Brandon. And waved him to the desk. As the only heir in the room, Brandon had been standing silently, listening and watching.

"yes Father?"

"Lord Glover has brought in all the records of the past 4 year's seasons." Rickard stated to the room. "Given what we have discovered, I need to verify these. Brandon, start at the commencement of the Maester's stay. And read out the allotments and such. The rest of you can confirm or not the amounts from your memory."

Brandon hid a sigh. It was going to be a long afternoon.

After dusk fell, the lords gathered in the Great hall to eat. It was a silent meal in many respects, but there was a lot of quiet chat. Rickard sat with his children, mulling over the afternoon's events. He was glad, though that for all his faults, the Maester had be meticulous in his book keeping and they had been all pleasantly surprised that the North stood in good financial standing. In fact, as Lord Umber had put it, the North was doing splendidly. So much so, that the money could be put towards road repairs and maybe trading vessels. Lord Manderly had been pleased with that idea.

Lyanna and Benjen sat in their seats eating quietly. Their father looked at them. "I have sent for my sister, she will arrive within the week." He informed his youngest two. Their father's sister was married to Lord Cerwyn, and was often a visitor. She had been still abed from her recent child, which was why she had missed her Good-sisters funeral. Lady Myra Stark, would be a welcome addition Lyanna thought. Karlyn would be upset to have missed it.

Benjen nodded as Lyanna did.

Rickard then turned to Brandon. "Lord Dustin has informed me that your studies and training go well at Barrowton. I would however like you to remain here for the next few weeks, I have a task for you."

"Of course Father." Brandon said curious about it.

"We will discuss more tomorrow. I want you, though to get a good nights sleep. You are going to need it." Rickard said softly, before turning to Lord Dorran to speak with him.

Brandon and Lyanna exchanged looks but when his sister shrugged and went back to her meal, Brandon knew it best to keep quiet.

**\- 5****th**** month 273 – week 2 – 6****th**** day**

The next day dawned with noise in the courtyard as men and horses jockeyed for position and prepared to leave. The Lords of the North were leaving and Brandon blinked sleep from his eyes as he said his good buys to Lord Dustin and his son. He would re-join them in a month or so, he believed.

Not an hour later the courtyard was silent and Brandon stood beside his father. Rickard let the silence stretch for a while, then he said "I kept you here, for two reasons, One, I wanted you to be aware of some things, and two, the task I mentioned."

Brandon turned and faced his father. And waited.

"Walk." Rickard said and led his son to the parapet. They walked in silence until they overlooked the Gods Wood.

"You should know that I do not expect a positive reply from the King. Rumours of his ailments have been aboard for some time. They say when a _Targaryen is born, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land._ According to my sources, the world can stop holding its breath for the current king shows all the signs of his family's madness."

"And you sent Karlyn there?!" Brandon got out.

"I prepared Karlyn for it. And I trust the Hand of the King to keep her safe."

"A Lannister? You trust them?"

"Lord Tywin Lannister is not evil. Stern, unforgiving, and one to watch, but Karlyn is a 9 name days old girl who is an innocent. I prepared her for it as best I could. She is safe, of that I have no doubt. And being under the care of a Lannister, the King of the Pride, so to speak, she will be as safe as she would be if she were here at home." Rickard paused "And she, like you, has a role to play."

"And what other role am I to play father, then your heir, to marry some girl from the south?" Brandon asked.

"You won't marry the Tully girl." Rickard said. "I sent a Raven yesterday detailing the breaking of that betrothal."

"And you think Lord Tully will accept that?"

"I offered reparations, but I doubt he will accept." Rickard shrugged. "I am sure he will find other husbands for his daughters."

"What reparations did you offer?"

"To maintain the trade agreements in the betrothal, and I hinted at a marriage with Eddard."

Brandon winced. "Oh that will go down well with Ned."

And likely the same with Hoster Tully, Rickard noted dryly in the privacy of his mind. "It matters not. He will most likely reject it. And trade to the Riverlands will be sparse for a few years. That said, we will maintain the trade with the Westerlands and the Eyrie, which should make up for it. But getting back to your role, Being Lord Stark, is not just sitting in a chair and giving orders, its also politics, and for the most part, Northern Politics are more simple than the South's. Eddard and Karlyn are learning those lessons every day. I need you to learn the North ones, quickly. Thus, in two days, you, and several of our retainers will leave for the Wall, to do a review of the situation there. Once you have done that, you shall tour the Northern Lords and their families. Alliances are to be made, and they can be made at a table or in the bedchamber. Your role is to make them at a Table. Get to know the Heirs, the second sons, the daughters, the families. Let them know you."

"And who is going with me?"

"Cassel will send his oldest son with you, as will Poole."

Brandon nodded. Both boys were older than he by a couple of years. Vayon and Rodrick would be great to have on the road.

"And you will take a score of guards." Rickard finished.

"Very well father."

"Good. Now to the training yard with you. I will see you at noon meal." Rickard then turned and left his son.

Brandon sighed and headed for the training yard. Two days, well he had things to keep him busy. But now it would be months until he returned to Barrowton.


	11. Chapter 10 - The South

**Chapter 10 – The South**

**Kings Landing - 5****th**** month 273 – week 2 – 6****th**** day**

**Karlyn Stark and Jaime Lannister**

Two days, had passed since the Kings horrible announcement and in those two days, Karlyn had stayed in her rooms in the Tower of the Hand. Mia, brought her meals and a dressmaker, sent by Lady Joanna. The Dressmaker had taken Karlyn's measurements, and colour preferences (Blues, Greys, and Silvers) and had brought back several dresses all in southern cut and style and fabric. Mia had carefully stored them in Karlyn's trunk while Karlyn watched the people' of Kings Landing.

Cersei had left her alone after the events at Court, except for one cutting comment of "Well, looks who is to blame for all the small folk losing their homes. I hear the king is going to demolish all their houses and plant grass there for a tourney field" Then the blond had lifted her nose into the air and swanned off out the door. Karlyn's dagger had hit the wood a second after the door had closed. Mia had not, for once rebuked her mistress about the Dagger usage.

But now the trunks were all stowed on the many carts that lined the small courtyard of the Hand of the King behind the massive wheelhouse painted in Lannister colours. Lord Kevan and Lady Dorna were accompanying Lady Joanna, the three Lannister Children and Karlyn to Casterly Rock.

Karlyn stepped into the courtyard as Mia joined the other maids in the Wheelhouse. Lady Joanna was saying a quiet goodbye to her husband, Tyrion was in her arms and Karlyn caught the moment when Tywin smiled at his youngest son. Despite Tyrions' deformates, the rumours that he was hated by his family were obviously false. Jaime was mounted on his horse, laughing down at his Twin who was dressed in dark red with gold accents smiling up at him. As Karlyn stepped onto the flagstones, Jaime's gaze swung to her, and Cersei's followed. Jaime's was bland yet assessing. Cersei's was filled with hate.

Lady Dorna crossed their field of vision and curtseyed to Tywin before entering the Wheelhouse. "Oh Cersei, do come on" she called back. "I have those fashion plates for us to look at."

Cersei sighed, waved to Jaime and then skipped over and kissed her father good bye before heading into the Wheelhouse.

Joanna sent Tyrion in after his sister and turned back to the Wolf standing alone. "Karlyn. Are you ready?"

"Yes My lady." Karlyn replied. She gave the Wheelhouse a look of loathing though. Kevan laughed from where he stood.

"See told you Joanna, Karlyn would rather ride." He led Karlyn's horse forward. The Wolfs guard were interspersed with the Lannister men.

Joanna sighed. "So you said. Very well, but only for today. For now." She added when she noted Karlyn's face rise with pleasure then fall at the thought.

Karlyn turned to lord Tywin. "My Lord, Thank you for your assistance and your hospitality."

Tywin nodded, pleased at her manners. "Lady Karlyn, you are most welcome. And do not worry about the things here. We will make them work"

Karlyn nodded, curtseyed and moved towards the horse. Then froze. There, just beyond the chaos was a slim white haired youth. She knew him from his description. She curtseyed deeper. His Grace, Prince Rhaegar inclined his head back and then moved to Tywin to speak to the lord privately.

Karlyn and Kevan mounted and joined Jaime at the head of the host. A final wave to her husband and curtsey to the prince, Joanna moved into the Wheelhouse and servants closed the doors behind her. Then, they were off. Karlyn didn't look back or to the side as the Red cloaked Lannister guards escorted them from Kings Landing. And she admitted to breathing a sigh of relief when they exited via Lionsgate and onto the Gold Road for the long trip to Casterly Rock, to be sure, it was shorter than a trip to Winterfell, but still it would take them a while. She glanced at Lord Kevan who rode between Karlyn and Jaime. "How many days will it take us Lord Kevan to reach Casterly Rock?"

"Hmm normally, without the wheelhouse, we would be able to make it in 25 days, but with it, we are looking at just over a months' worth of travel."

Jaime commented. "Took us 36 days when we came here. The Wheelhouse lost a wheel 2 weeks in."

Karlyn winced. "oh…"

Jaime smirked at her "What? Never ridden that far?"

She straightened and looked him directly in the eye. "The North is vast and distances must be covered at times. From Winterfell to Last Hearth it is 560miles and to Karhold from Winterfell, it is 610 miles. I and my siblings ride all the time. Wheelhouses are just not practical. The terrain you understand." She forbore to add that the weather was colder north and snow storms happened regardless of the season.

"I had heard that your people ride mammoths up there. If those beasts even exist." Jaime replied

"They exist north of the Wall, the Rangers tell us."

Jaime smirked "Along with goblins and ghosts?" he asked.

The girl from the north merely kept her gaze on him. And when he shifted in his saddle uncomfortably, she calmly stated. "The Wall was built to protect us from dangers beyond our ken. The Wall is one hundred leagues long and reaches over seven hundred feet at his highest point, although some foundation blocks in hilly regions, such as near Greyguard, send it nine hundred feet in the air" She stated. "It has stood for thousands of years guarding this kingdom's northern most border from beings mortal and immortal. It guards against the Long Night to come."

Jaime stared at her. "You believe that? That there are beasts and goblins and such beyond the wall?"

"Yes. But currently the Wildings are more of a threat. If they break through they will flow south like a river untamed and flood all of the seven kingdoms." Karlyn spurred her horse slightly into a trot. And she pulled ahead of Jaime and Lord Kevan.

Kevan looked at Jaime and shook his head at the young boy and then spurred his own horse to keep pace with Karlyn.

Jaime merely shrugged. –Girls!- he thought disdainfully. But he noticed over the rest of the day, while Cersei whined about being in the Wheelhouse and Jaime not joining her, and then stating she would rather die than ride a smelly horse, Karlyn didn't say a word unless it was to his mother, his uncle and aunt. She did not complain about riding or being asked to stay next to the Wheelhouse while they crossed the Blackwater Rush. And when they arrived at their night time camp, she watered and fed her own horse, and brushed it down without asking a squire or stable lad to help.

He knew she would hate to share a room in the Wheelhouse with Cersei but then he noticed the Northern guards were setting up an extra tent. He looked at his uncle and went over to speak with Kevan.

Kevan explained that Lady Karlyn always slept in a tent. Had done so from Winterfell to White Harbour. The Tent and bedding was her's. She hated being in the Wheelhouse. They both watched as Mia Snow and Karlyn entered the tent and unrolled two bedrolls.

Jaime frowned. "Not Proper."

"Not our way. It is her and her people's way. Do not pick another fight Jaime." Kevan warned him.

"I didn't." Jaime started to protest but ducked his head.

"Cersei is wrong." Kevan stated calmly. "Karlyn is just as innocent in this betrothal situation as you are. But she, accepts her duty and role to play. You need to do the same and stop letting Cersei lead you around by the nose!"

Jaime sighed. His father had said the same thing not the night before while they were in Kings Landing. "okay uncle Kevan, I will try."

Kevan nodded and headed off to check on the men and horses.

Jaime watched the Northern's tents for a moment longer and then headed to the Wheelhouse to find his family.


	12. Chapter 11 - Unexpected News

**Chapter 11 – Unexpected News**

**Winterfell -5****th**** month of 273 – Week 3 –1****st**** day**

The Starks in Winterfell

As they broke their fast in the great hall, a servant entered the hall at a run, clutching a scroll in his hand. "Lord Stark! A Raven from Kings Landing!" He panted out as he held out the scroll.

Rickard took the scroll, and opened it with a nod of thanks. He read it, then re-read it.

_**5**__**th**__** month of 273 – Week 2 – 4**__**th**__** day. Lord Stark, **_

_**The king received Lady Karlyn and your missive. Your request for 18,000 new men for the Nights Watch has been granted by the King. He has ordered all the male small folk from Fleas Bottom aged 15 to 45 to the Wall. Their Families are to follow and are to be settled in the Gift. The King has given us a week to send them north. The first boats will go north within the next few days, and I will be sending caravans of them north by land within the week. I know this is not what you wanted. The king will not be deterred. What supplies we have been able to get together will go with them. Karlyn is safe and will be heading to Casterly Rock in 2 days' time with my wife. – Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King.**_

The scroll fell to the table as Rickard processed the contents of the scroll. Brandon reached out and took the scroll and then he muttered a curse his mother would have washed his mouth out for.

Rickard stood and looked at the servant. "Get me Cassel and Poole Now!"

Nodding the man ran from the hall.

"Father?" Asked Lyanna softly trying to read the scroll over Brandon's shoulder. But he blocked her. He stood to stand beside their father.

Rickard looked at his two youngest children. "Lyanna, once you and Benjen have finished your meal, go find Nan and tell her you are both her's today."

Lyanna nodded but she was curious.

Rickard was about to continue when Eli and Jai ran in to the hall. "Ah, good. Brandon, you are with us. We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it."

Brandon nodded and handed the scroll back to his father as they left the hall. Lyanna and Benjen exchanged looks then sat back down to finish their breakfast.

== Lord Stark's Study ==

The instant the doors closed behind the 4, Lord Stark handed the scroll to Eli who read it, going pale before handing it to Jai.

Once both men had read it they turned to the Stark. "My Lord, What are your orders?"

"Ravens must fly." Rickard said. "To every keep in the north, letting them know of this. There are more than thirty thousand people in Fleas Bottom, and if they are sending everyone, then we are going to have an influx of elderly and children. None of whom are suited for the weather in the North. And not to mention the sickness that they may bring. We will need healers, clothing, bedding, tents to begin with. Wood for houses." He sat down in his chair. "And the crown will not be helping us with it financially for sure."

Brandon looked at the Map. "Boats will come to White Harbour. Lord Manderly can house a few thousand outside White Harbour for a few days while we prepare the Gift. We would have what? 4 weeks?"

"Depending on Winds, we could have 6." Jai replied.

"And those marching north, we have about the same. They will be slower, and it will be harder for them." Eli added.

Brandon nodded and then looked at his father.

Rickard picked up a quill and began to write. The note was short but succinct.

_**The king is sending all small folk from Kings Landing to the North. They are to settle in the gift and all men aged 15 to 45 are to be given to the Nights Watch. All lords are to send the following to Queenscrown: Tents, Food, Wood-Fire and building Supplies, clothes, blankets. As much as can be spared. – Lord Stark, Winterfell 5**__**th**__** month of 273 – Week 3 –1**__**st**__** day**_

He handed it over to Jai. "Copy this, send every raven to every keep except White Harbour. For the one for White Harbour, inform him that boats are inbound and he can send the supplies with the Small folk when they arrive."

"Lord Bryan Bolton will be setting up that training place at Queenscrown." Eli said calmly. "That will assist with the building of the Settlements."

Jai nodded. "I will get wagons loaded and on the road by tomorrow morning."

"Take as many men as you need." Rickard said. "And that Inn near Queenscrown will be a good place to inventory our new residents. I know only little bits remain, but rebuild it, and start on the houses in the village. The apple trees will supplement food and the Oak Trees, cut them down where possible and prepare the wood. We have 4 weeks to get it started."

Jai nodded.

"Father, I believe that tour you wished me to do, is now no longer an idea."

"No, you depart for Moat Cailin with a small force to greet the people coming by land. Tomorrow."

"Aye Father." Brandon nodded.

Orders given, Rickard dismissed them and they all went about their jobs. Ravens flew like a black cloud from the Rookery of Winterfell.

The next day wagons loaded with supplies, troops, both mounted and on foot, left Winterfell heading for the New Gift, and Queenscrown, and a small troop headed south to the ruins of Moat Cailin.

Lyanna watched from the battlements with Benjen perched on a box as Brandon and his group rode south. Their Aunt would be arriving that day so they would need to be down in the court yard soon. At least when their Aunt arrived things would be a bit better.

**Author Notes**:

Wow loving all the follows and likes for my story. Reviews are welcome too. – This is just a short chapter to set in place the


	13. Chapter 12 - The Wall and More

**Chapter 12 – The Wall and More**

**Castle Black- 6****th**** month of 273 – Week 4 – 4****th**** day**

**Lord Commander Qorgyle and Maester Aemon Targaryen **

The Lord Commander of the Nights Watch looked out of Castle Black's windows towards the training grounds. Inept, was a kind word for those so called recruits training in the yard. A group of 10. Cutthroats and rapists for the most part. He sighed and turned to the Maester who stood in chains before his desk. Beyond him, the Watch's Maester Aemon sat silent, his face in disapproving lines.

Qorgyle took a moment to let the gravity of the situation sink into the man before his desk. Lord Stark had sent his maester to the wall for crimes against the children of the house of Stark. He was well within his rights. "Maester Wayls, you know why you are here."

"Yes" The maester stated coldly. It had been drilled into him over and over again by the Stark Soldiers as they had brought him to the Wall.

"And now we have a couple of choices. One you can remain a maester and I send you to one of the other castles, or you take the black and become a solider."

"I am no solider Lord Commander."

"No indeed. And the men in these castles are not children."

"I did what I thought was right." Wayls replied calmly.

"Yes, striking the children of a Lord Paramount is just the best way to maintain your position" Aemon replied sarcastically as he thumped his walking cane. He got to his feet, and looked at Qorgyle. "Send him to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. He is not staying here."

Wayls gave Aemon a glower but he could see that it was a wasted effort. Maester Aemon was blind after all.

"Agreed Maester Aemon." The Lord Commander replied and then studied Wayls for a moment. "Given your belief that you did nothing wrong, Maester Wayls, You will find your time at the wall, most uncomfortable." He went to the door, summoned in two of the black brothers and gave orders for Wayls to be taken to Eastwatch-by-the-sea.

Once they were alone, Qorgyle sighed and sat down in his chair. Aemon looked at him. "What is on your mind Commander?"

"Another maester is always welcome, but that one will be a problem." Qorgyle replied to him. "But we will watch and see won't we."

Aemon nodded. "So any more news from Lord Stark?"

"Queenscrown is to be the initial point of contact for our _new recruits_…I highly doubt we will get the number needed but, the Northern Lords are rallying to make sure they have enough when they get to the New Gift. I am sending 10 men to Queenscrown to meet with Lord Byron Bolton to discuss training, as well as to assist with choosing new recruits to be trained."

"A wise choice." Aemon approved. What he did not approve of, was his relative's action in sending thousands of unprepared smallfolk north. He, himself had received a raven from Prince Rhaegar detailing the events that led to the decision. Aemon had raged and ranted for hours in his private space about the stupidity of his great nephew sitting on the throne. He wondered in part how the young Stark girl had handled what her father's letter had wrought. Having met her a few years before shortly after the birth of the last Stark Child, he figured she would have been hit hard by it. "That said, we are hopefully going to be able to rebuild the other castles on the wall."

"True, And I would like you to assist with selecting people to be trained as healers, maybe we might even find some boys who may like to train as maesters." Qorgyle suggested.

"When do you want me to leave for Queenscrown?"

"Not for a while, old friend. We have months before that is required." He pushed paper around on his desk absently as they spoke. "Wildling attacks are increasing. We need to start patrols from all castles but…"

"We are lacking the men." Aemon finished the sentence. "How long?"

"Start of next year we should have enough people to open another 3 castles. The rest… depends on how many pass the recruitment at Queenscrown. We could have all castles open within five years"

Aemon nodded as he stood. "I shall send a raven to the Citadel for more Maesters. We will need them."

Qorgyle nodded. "I will be writing to Lords Umber and Glover about their mines. If some of the new smallfolk are capable craftsmen, we may be able to get more weapons and supplies."

Aemon smiled at that. "May the gods grant us that" He said as he slowly moved to the door. "I will let you get started Lord Commander."

The Lord Commander watched the aged Maester leave his office, and marvelled that the one Targaryen who should have sat on the throne, chose the life at the Wall and the Maester's chain.

==.==.==

**Queenscrown- 6****th**** month of 273 – Week 4 – 4****th**** day**

**Byran Bolton**

They had ridden like the wind. Stopping only to sleep. Lord Byran Bolton reigned in his tired horse at the sight of Queenscrown. His original orders had changed a lot since his father's return from Winterfell. Originally he was to set up a training place. But now, he was going to have to rebuild the village and the holdfast.

He dismounted at the edge of the lake and studied the tower. The stone holdfast tower stood upon a rocky island in the middle of the lake, and the shore of the lake was thick with oak trees. A stone causeway lay beneath the water of the lake, leading to the island, and he knew it started as a stone pathway three feet wide, leading right out into the lake and were the path of the causeway comes climbing out of the water onto they island it turns into a short flight of stone steps that lead to the holdfasts door. Path, steps, and door are in a straight line, which made a person think the causeway runs straight, but that is not so. The path under the water is not straight instead it ziggs and zaggs going a third of the way around the island before jagging back. The turns are treacherous, and the long path means that anyone approaching would be exposed to arrow fire from the tower for a long time. They would need to mark it somehow and he looked at the group of men who had come with him. And their train of supply horses, loaded down with equipment.

"We set up camp here today" He said, even though it was only an hour past the middle of the day.

"Tomorrow, we will mark out the path to the Holdfast, and begin cutting down the trees. The oaks will provide us with the lumber we need." He looked around again. "Lord Stark's raven said for us to start rebuilding the Inn. So we will. Let's get the camp set up." His men nodded and they spread out to make camp.

Byran Bolton looked at the area. Maybe with luck they would have the basics in place before the first smallfolk arrived. By the old gods let it be so. His gaze then swept back to Queenscrown. He had been here two years before. The Round tower Holdfast had always drawn his gaze. He remembered the interior. When entering the tower true, by the stout oak door with a low lintel, there is a small gloomy strongroom with a murder hole above it. From there steps built into the inner wall of the tower curve away upward to the left to the upper stories, and downward to the right into a under vault, both directions are locked behind iron grates. The second floor of the tower is a maze of small cells. The third floor of the tower has arrow slits, while the fourth has windows. The fifth floor is a large round chamber with arched doors on three sides opening onto small stone balconies, and along the fourth side is a privy chamber perched above a sewer chute that drops straight down into the lake, the north-facing balcony looks out toward the village. There is access to the roof, and the tower's merlons where painted gold, but they have since faded to yellow. It was not a place to house a family. It was really a scout's tower. But, Byran could see its potential. Maybe, if he proved himself to Lord Stark, the Stark would allow him to claim it for his own? Sure, it would not do for a wife and family, but it would be good for a single lord with no desire for such.

Shaking off his thoughts, Byran moved to assist his men setting up camp. Dreams could wait another day or two. And the sooner they got their training area set up and the trees chopped down, the sooner they could start. Byran had planned it carefully. He would set watchers in the tower to watch for the caravans of smallfolk and then they would be funnelled through the inn and each family and person named and given a place to sleep and if they were suitable, and this meant male between the ages of 15 and 45, they would be sent to the training area for assessment. He would not send incapable men to the Nights Watch. The Watch needed men, and he would make sure they got trained men. If they were not good at fighting perhaps they would be better at farming or a craft to support the watch. Maybe, he and Lord Stark could discuss a rotation of men through the Watch as well, without them having to take the Black, until they had enough willing to take it.

==.==.==

**Moat Cailin - 6****th**** month of 273 – Week 4 – 5****th**** day**

**Brandon Stark**

Brandon and his men had ridden hard, and had, pressed themselves to make it to Moat Cailin in as short a time as possible. Brandon knew that his father had sent to Greywater Watch and Barrowton for men and craftsmen to meet him there. Moat Cailin. He and his brother had a fascination with it. Though Ned's was more consuming. He wanted to rebuild it.

Moat Cailin, sometimes called **the Moat**, is an ancient stronghold of the First Men on the northern edge of the great swamp known as the Neck, in the south of the north. It is less than twenty miles from the headwaters of the Fever River. Moat Cailin is one of the north's most important strongholds, though much of it now stands in ruins. It commands the causeway, the safe route for armies to travel through the swamps of the Neck. Moat Cailin is an effective natural choke point which has protected the north from southron invasion for thousands of years. The crannogmen of the Neck know unmapped routes through the swamps, such as narrow trails between the bogs and wet roads through the reeds that only boats can follow. Moat Cailin was once a great stronghold, with twenty towers, a wooden keep, and a great basalt curtain wall as high as that of Winterfell's. Today, only great blocks of black basalt lay scattered about, half sunk in the ground where the wall once stood, and the keep rotted away. The remaining three towers, which are covered with green moss and white goatskin, command the causeway from all sides so that enemies must pass between them. Attackers face constant fire from the other towers should they attempt to attack any one tower, wading through chest deep water and crossing a moat full of lizard-lions.

Brandon and his men dismounted, their Wagons were days behind them, but the supply horses were with them and for now that would suffice. "We will make camp in the Gatehouse Tower." Brandon said to Rodrick and Vayon who had accompanied him. The Gatehouse Tower, was the largest of the remaining towers, and was squat and wide. It was the only tower which still stands straight, even retaining some of the walls around it, although a tree grows through its northern side. The tower's hall of dark stone is spotted with lichen and has a high, drafty ceiling. But it would do for their purposes.

Leading their horses, Brandon and his men moved into the Moat's rocky courtyard. They would set up camp, and see what the next few days would bring. He knew it was going to be a rough few weeks. And he had no expectation that the Smallfolk coming by land would be in any great condition. He would have to set up a proper camp, just north of the Moat, for them. And he knew it was likely they would need to rest, once they crossed the causeway.

==.==.==

**At Sea- 6****th**** month of 273 – Week 4 – 5****th**** day**

Ships by the score plunged through waves heading to White Harbour. On board thousands of Smallfolk cowered in terror and seasickness below decks, clutching loved ones and prized personal possessions. Sailors ignored the smallfolk except to make sure they still lived and ate what food was supplied. White Harbour was still a week or so away, they just had to make it there. The first fleet numbered 24 ships. More followed the days after them. And more after that. Once they delivered their cargo to White Harbour they would turn back to Kings Landing, and see if there were more to go.

Leading the fleet was a sleek vessel under the captainship of Maxir Lynderly, a commoner from the Westerlands. He had been charged by Lord Lannister, to deliver these people safely and that was what he was going to do.

==.==.==

**By Land - 6****th**** month of 273 – Week 4 – 5****th**** day**

Nearly ten thousand smallfolk walked north, surrounded by Lannister and Targaryen Guards. It was slow going, and hard for them. Some had no shoes and some had very little in the way of clothes. Old rickety wagons carried those too frail to walk or too young. The Lannister contingent was led by Ser Damon Lannister, Good-brother to the Hand of the King. And he was under strict orders to make sure all made it to the north hale and whole. So his men took extra care of those unable to care for themselves. They had been given the destination of Moat Cailin as a half way point. They were still two to three weeks away at their slow pace. They were barely doing 2 miles an hour. Ser Damon was anxious to get this done however. He had a feeling more people would be sent from the capital now that the king had come up with a great idea to 'clean his city' as Damon had heard put about. Which meant that, more homeless, more people who may be able to work in different areas. He knew that among his charges he had two blacksmiths, three seamstresses, and a number of other craftsmen. There was even two bakers and a couple of fishermen. Such talent, surely would be wasted north of the neck, but he, like his Good Brother, dared not divert any smallfolk from the path the King had put them on. Mad king indeed.


	14. Chapter 13 - Ravens

Chapter 13 – Ravens

**5****th**** month of 273 – Week 3 - 4th day** -

Lord Hand,

Thank you for letting us know about the smallfolk's journey. We are preparing for their arrival at both White Harbour and Moat Cailin. Thank you for taking care of Karlyn for us.

Regards

Lord Rickard Stark

**5****th**** month of 273 – Week 3 - 4th day**

To Lords of the Crownlands

By Order of King Aerys Targaryen, Second of his Name, All smallfolk of Kings landing are being sent to the North. Each of you are to add 200 to that number. You have until the weeks end to send them North to Winterfell.

The Hand of the King.

**6****th**** month of 273 – Week 2 – 7****th**** day -**

Dear father,

I have arrived at Casterly Rock. By now, Lord Lannisters raven will have reached you. The king's actions surprised me, and I feel horrible for the smallfolk who have been forced from their homes. Casterly Rock is nice, warm as to be expected and Lady Lannister is very kind. I miss the North. I miss Winterfell, and my pack. I know that this is important and I will make you proud. Those people are now of the north.

Love Karlyn

Dear Brandon

I sent this to winterfell, not knowing if you have returned to Barrowton or not. If so, I hope you are enjoying yourself. Things are ok here. It will take some acclimatizing as we discussed and not just me. Lady Cersei seems determined to be against me. She is nothing like Lyanna is that's for sure. I think she hates the idea of a northerner in her family, let alone married to her twin. She seems strangely attached to Jaime, and it's very strange. Might be a twin thing. The king's actions surprised me, and I feel horrible for the smallfolk who have been forced from their homes. Casterly Rock is nice, warm as to be expected and Lady Lannister is very kind. I miss the North. I miss Winterfell, and my pack.

I will write more when I am settled.

Your sister

Karlyn

**6****th**** month of 273 – Week 4 –5th day**

Dear Ned,

Father has written to Lord Tully and withdrew the betrothal between myself and Catelyn Tully. You will have heard by now of the Kings actions and thousands of smallfolk are on their way North. Father and the Lords of the North are working hard to make sure everything is ready for their arrival. He has placed Lord Byran Bolton in charge at Queenscrown. I am at Moat Cailin now preparing for the smallfolk who are walking North. I will write when I have more news.

Regards Brandon

**6****th**** month of 273 – Week 4 –3rd day - **

Lord Stark,

I received your Raven about the betrothal of our children, hoping for good news. Your words cancelling it, was unexpected to say the least and is insulting to my house that you would even hint that my daughter marry your second son! That will never happen! The Riverlands will now no longer trade with the North. My bannermen have been informed of this insult.

Lord Tully.

**6****th**** month of 273 – Week4 – 5****th**** Day**

Lord Stark,

My men and I have arrived at Queenscrown and we have started to clear the debris from the Inn today, and have cut down a number of trees to dry the wood for houses and fires. We are also marking out a training area and at the suggestion of my Master at Arms, will construct two long log buildings as barracks for the trainees once they are selected. The tower at Queenscrown has potential and I will be sending men to clean it in preparation for your eventual arrival. As per your last Raven, no man shall go to the wall until you have spoken to the new people of the North.

Regards

Bryan Bolton

**7****th**** month of 273 – Week 4 – 4****th**** day - **

Lord Stark,

We received the first fleet of Smallfolk this afternoon. We have encamped them just outside White Harbour as we prepare them for departure to Queenscrown. They will leave in two days time.

Lord Manderly


	15. Chapter 14 – The Gift

**Chapter 14 – The Gift **

_**8**__**th**__** month of 273 week 3- day 4**_

Brandon was weary. The large Caravan of smallfolk was slow, but they had managed to get as many as they could onto wagons, provided by lords of the north, which, had assisted a bit. Each keep they arrived at, supplemented their food and supplies, and when they had passed Last Hearth, Lord Umber himself had joined their cavalcade and the smallfolk had been provided with shoes and warm clothes where needed.

They were 2 days from Queenscrown now, having crossed into the New Gift that afternoon. He slid from his horse as his men and the Umber men set up camp and assisted the smallfolk.

Brandon did as his father instructed, every evening once camp was made and food had been dispensed, he walked through the smallfolk with Rodrick and Vayon taking names and professions, and asking questions around the smallfolk's needs.

He had several pregnant women and the Maesters from Last Hearth and Cerwyn had been a great help. Ravens had flown between their host and Queenscrown, updating each other on the progress. His father had arrived a week before, on the heels of the first group from White Harbour. The first, it was said of 5. He knew since then, another 3 had arrived. Which meant there was still a group either ahead of them or behind them. He had just under ten thousand here, and they barely walked 3 miles a day.

He wondered how many the North would eventually claim. How many more would be sent north by that King in the south? How many would the first winter claim? It was still summer but north of the neck it was always colder. Already he had heard complaints about the cold, but they were often stilled when the highborn were around.

He paused now by one of the large fires where a group sat silent, hands stretched out to the warmth. He knew from Ravens, that there was a massive Tent city set up, and long trenches of fire pits for warmth. As well as trenches for other aspects of human habitation.

Bending down he calmly checked faces. They were tired as well, he could see. And he had already spoken with the majority here. The bakers were among this group. And they wanted to know if they will have the ability to ply their trade. He had assured them that it would happen, and his father, had told him that wheat had already been stockpiled for the Smallfolk and a flour mill was being constructed as there had been a number of builders and the like in the first few groups.

Later, as the stars burned bright in the sky, Brandon retreated to the small tent he shared with Vayon and Rodrick. No large showy tent, it had been decided by him and his father. These people were being shunted from their homes, and sent north. Sent into the unknown by a mad king. He had muttered curses about that for days. He collapsed onto his bedroll and noted his two friends were already snoring. But then, they had not been expected to deal with Lord Umber. His eyes closed and he fell asleep almost instantly. He needed to, they would break camp and walk at dawn.

He didn't know what woke him, hours later, before dawn. He didn't know why he rose from his blankets and dressed against the chill or then with sword sheathed at his side, he had left the relative warmth of his tent and moved outside their camp. A guard had fallen in behind the 11 name day old boy.

He walked almost as if pulled in a direction. And as he entered a small clearing, he froze. The guard behind him also froze. There in the circle of the half-moon's light, was a beast not seen south of the wall in generations. A dire-wolf… no two dire-wolves. There was a second, laying just behind the first.

Neither Wolf seemed to be at all threatened by the sight of the boy and the tall man behind him. The guard went to draw his sword but Brandon stayed it with a hand. "No." He said. "They will not come to any harm."

Stepping forward, he moved towards the two wolves. They were the living embodiment of his house's Sigel. He would not have them killed, he would not slaughter the House of Stark's emblem. It would be bad luck.

Instead he stood there watching them. The first wolf stood up and padded towards Brandon slowly. Brandon stood stock still as the wolf sniffed him. He was taller than Brandon was, standing about the size of a small horse. Behind the wolf, the second stood, and followed the leader in sniffing Brandon.

Then the first sank down on its haunches, and stared at Brandon, as its tongue lolled out. The second, smaller than the first, was the female, Brandon noted, and she, padded around him and then lay down at his feet.

Slowly, Brandon reached out his hand and touched her light grey fur. It was soft to the touch and warm. A smile crossed his lips, even as the guard stared. This was a sign. A sign that the north was strong, and would be stronger still.

_**8**__**th**__** month of 273 week 3- day 6**_

The end was in sight. With Lord Umber at his side, Brandon rode to the front of the cavalcade and up to the small camp of Northern Lords beside the entrance to Queenscrown. The New Entrance to Queenscrown. Lord Byran had cleared a large space around the area he was using as a settlement. And had erected a wooden palisade and gate house. That said, it was not complete as the settlement was growing daily. But the southernmost entrance was well defined. As, Brandon could see, from atop his horse, were streets and the like.

Lord Byran kept a tidy settlement.

Dismounting, he watched as the Smallfolk filed into Queenscrown in a silent wave. Then handing his horse to a squire, he went to the tent at the centre of the camp. A guard was situated there and saw Lord Umber and Brandon coming. A brief conversation was had between the guard and someone inside the tent and they were permitted entry.

The interior of the tent was not what Brandon had expected. There was a low table and camp chairs around it. No bed or anything to denote that this was anything other than a meeting area. His father must sleep elsewhere. And his father, sat at the head of the table, with other lords of the North around him. Brandon and Lord Umber bowed respectfully.

"Ah good." Lord Rickard said calmly. "Be seated, we have much to discuss."

2 hours later, his father rode with Brandon away from Queenscrown to a small camp, Brandon had set up. Unsure as to why his son had begged for this, Rickard had followed his son and now they dismounted in a small grove of trees. Three tents were set up and Rodrick and Vayon were sitting around a small fire.

They stood when Rickard dismounted, bowed "Lord Stark"

He nodded. "Brandon?" he said to his son.

"This way father." Brandon led Rickard to one of the tents and stepped inside, holding the flap for his father.

Rickard stepped inside and stared.

There, on hay under the tent canvas lay the two Dire-wolves. Rickard looked at Brandon. "Brandon?"

"Our House's emblem father, Come south of the Wall. A mated pair I believe. They followed me for the past 2 days, probably longer, since we entered the Gift. They are friendly, the female has tried to sleep at my feet."

Rickard was about to speak when the male rose to his feet and padded over. His shoulder came to above Rickard's waist, the head to his chest. The wolf sniffed Rickard and then sank to lay at his feet.

Claimed. The thought flittered through Rickard's mind.

He looked at Brandon. "You have brought them to us my Son."

"Yes Father."

_**8**__**th**__** month of 273 week 4- day 2**_

Several days had passed since the Smallfolk walking from Kings Landing had all arrived. It was said that more were coming from the Lords in the Crownlands, and thus, Rodrick and Vayon had been dispatched back to the Moat to assist there. But Brandon had remained with his father, and their wolves, which had caused a stir in the camps, had remained by their sides. Mostly. They never attacked anyone in the Settlement or the camps around it. His father had chosen to name the male wolf, who was grey and black in colouring, Magnar, after the old names used for Lords of the North. Brandon, who had found that the female liked him, chose the name Myst for her grey colouring. The wolves were wild, for sure, and often were gone for hours out in the forest hunting. The hunters had been sent out as well to bring in meat and several of them reported seeing the wolves while hunting.

But now, with no more smallfolk currently in bound, his father, had gathered them together. The final count, was at 35,000.

As they gathered below a platform built up for Lord Stark, Brandon let his gaze sweep the group.

Lord Rickard stepped forth and let his gaze also take in the crowd.

"People!" he said loudly and the crowd hushed. "Your sending to us was not your choice, but you are welcome here. All men aged 15 to 45, will be assessed by men of the Nights Watch for suitability in the coming months. ALL Men regardless of being selected for the Nights Watch or not, unless they have a trade, will be trained in arms. Queenscrown is now your home. Lord Byran Bolton is Lord of Queenscrown, and he is responsible for your safety." He waved to Byran, and the 15 year old stepped forward, slightly in awe of what had just been announced. He would need a new coat of arms and words… but he shoved those thoughts down as he stood beside his liege lord.

"You are all of the North now! And we take care of our own. You will find the North a harsh place to live, it is true. But here is where you will thrive. You will be assisted, as will those who follow. Your families will always have a home in the North. We welcome you home."

There was a cheer from the smallfolk before them. Rickard then nodded and moved with Byran off the platform.

Once the crowd had dispersed, Byran gave some orders and his men scattered to make sure the training was under way.

"You have done well Byran" Rickard said.

"Thank you lord Stark.. and Thank you for Queenscrown.."

"You will definitely earn it. Make sure that the Watch is assisted in everyway possible. Help them rebuild their castles. And, I think its time we make the Watch a more friendly place for them."

"My Lord?"

"I have written to the Lord Commander. These men we are sending them. Will be there for a 5 year rotation. That means everyone from the Gift will only need to work on the wall as a member of the Watch for 5 years, they may stay and take vows after those 5 years, but, if it works like this, we will have strong fighters returning from the wall in 5 years with more supplementing the Watch consistently. And if we get more than the eighteen thousand they need, then, they will be able to do more rangings on the other side of the wall. That is what you will need to do. Maintain the training here and make sure they are supplied with men. After 5 years, those who return can be trained in other trades, marry and increase. And as they will be hardened after 5 years on that icy brick, they will be able to be called on if banners are ever called."

Byran nodded. "Aye My Lord. It will be done."

Rickard nodded. "I know." With that he and Brandon moved off, to meet with other lords.

Byran stood and let his gaze wander. Already he had an idea for his seat.

**Authors Notes:**

AN: I know the names are not original, but it is hard to find OG wolf names

Reviews are always welcome. Are people enjoying this? Please let me know.


	16. Chapter 15 - The Stark In Winterfell

**Chapter 15 – The Stark in Winterfell**

_**10**__**th**__** month of 273, week 4, day 7**_

It was many weeks later when Brandon rode back into Winterfell with his father and the two large dire wolves at their horse's sides. As they entered the forecourt, Brandon noted the looks from the people in Winterfell, just as he had noted the looks from the people in Winter Town. Two dire wolves were definitely a statement.

Rickard Stark had written to his children who were in the south, both Karlyn and Eddard knew of the wolves and were to keep it to themselves.

Brandon dismounted and ran a hand over Myst's head. "Father" he said softly.

"yes?" Rickard asked

"Winter Town. I would like to do some work there."

"Like what?" Rickard asked as stable lads took the horses watching the wolves warily.

"Improvements. I was speaking with Byran and he is going to be making sure the houses of Queenscrown have slate rooves and proper roads. I think we can improve Winter town so that it can be a proper commercial centre for Winterfell."

"And when will you be wanting to do this? You are due back at Barrowton by months end." Rickard replied.

"I foster there until I am 13 name days, that gives me time to plan and if you allow, I would like to have Vayon and Rodrick to assist once they have finished escorting the smallfolk to Queenscrown. Surely there won't be many more groups. Kings Landing must have lost its smallfolk population by now."

Rickard nodded. "And what's worse is that without skilled smallfolk, the nobles of Kings Landing are finding life a bit tough."

"The Hand's last raven?" Brandon asked.

"Indeed. The king has relented and stopped the flow. But he has insisted that Lords of the Crownlands still send their 200. And has enforced it with his own loyal troops checking on each lord." Rickard said. He paused. "I have had a Raven from Storms End. Requesting I send Lyanna to foster. I have turned it down."

"And the betrothal?"

"Not yet." He sighed. "Eddard is full of praise for Robert Baratheon and she is the daughter of a Lord Paramount and there are no other Lord Paramounts with Sons her age that are not betrothed."

"Highgarden?"

"No, they have already arranged Mace Tyrell's marriage."

"And with Karlyn betrothed to Jaime Lannister…"

"And the Tully lad, the age of Benjen and with the Tully's against us…"

"The fish are going to do what? Splash us father?"

"They have ceased trade with the North and are pressuring their vassal houses to follow suit. Though not many have done so. It is being said, that Lord Tully has been approached by the Lord of the Fingers, Lord Baelish, to betroth the daughter Catelyn to his son Petyr. But it is a poor match so I doubt it will go through. And Lord Tywin writes that he has been approached by Hoster Tully to have Catelyn replace Karlyn. He assures me, that it will not happen. The Lannisters, they will keep their word."

Brandon nodded. "I guess Karlyn is a better choice than Catelyn Tully."

"Yes." Rickard replied.

With the wolves at their sides, they moved into the keep proper. Rickard paused. "I ordered the stable hands to build a larger kennel for the wolves. It should be done by now. We will look at it once we have reviewed the latest ravens. And the new Maester should be here by now."

"One from the North?"

"So the Citadel assures me."

Brandon rolled his eyes. "And you believe them?"

"We shall see, if not then the Nights Watch gets another Maester."

"Which would make the Lord Commander happy." Brandon replied.

"Indeed"

_**11**__**th**__** month of 273- week 2, day 5**_

Winterfell

Lyanna hovered. She and Benjen had been with their aunt for hours a day, learning of the North and Lyanna had been getting lessons in house management from her aunt, but now she hovered at the door to the Wolves new kennel. They had not known, when the Wolves arrived at Winterfell that this would happen.

Her father knelt in the straw with the Maester Luwin, the new Maester. Wolf pups were being born. Benjen was in the kitchen talking to Old Nan, and out of the way.

Birth of animals were a messy thing as they always had been and she had watched horses foal before so she was prepared.

And slowly with their father watching from beside their labouring mother, the pups were born. One, two, three, four…then a fifth.

Rickard rocked back on his heels and exchanged looks with Luwin. Five direwolf pups.

Lyanna shifted forward in the straw and her father looked at her. "Lyanna."

"Father" she said softly. "They are so small."

"Indeed. And five of them." Rickard studied his youngest daughter. "You would like one?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes Father!" She gasped.

"Your siblings will all get one, even Brandon, though Myst seems taken with him."

Lyanna leapt forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

Rickard awkwardly patted her back and then Lyanna was off to tell Benjen the news.

Luwin looked at his new lord. "Are you certain about this My Lord Stark?"

"Yes. It is fate almost. I have five children, and five young direwolf pups. There will be more litters I am sure, and we will soon have direwolves everywhere." He stood to grab a pitchfork.

The pups were at their mother's side. "We best clean up Luwin, before we have to deal with the stench for days."

The maester nodded and stood to help the lord. And late that night in the Maesters records of Winterfell, it was entered:

_**11**__**th**__** month of 273- week 2, day 5-**__Today, the Direwolves Lord Rickard and Lord Brandon brought from the Gift, were blessed with puppies.5 puppies in all. Lord Stark is planning on sending three to the eldest Stark Children in their foster homes. It will be quite a surprise I believe for those south of the neck the first time they see a direwolf pup. _

_**12**__**th**__** month of 273 – week 4 – day 3**_

A wagon left Winterfell 6 weeks later. On it, were three sleeping direwolf pups, two male and one female. Their destinations were different. One for Brandon at Barrowton, one for Eddard in the Vale and the female for Karlyn at Casterly Rock. At Winterfell, Lyanna and Benjen were already spoiling their wolves, named Spirit –Lyanna's and Scout-Benjen's. The Stark in Winterfell watched the other three puppies depart, and was content that south of the neck, Karlyn and Eddard would have their house's Sigel to protect them.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to all who have reviewed the story. I am glad you are all enjoying it.

Chapter 16 will be set in 277AC, meaning a time jump of 3 years as this chapter is at the end of 273AC


	17. Chapter 16 - Dusk

**Chapter 16 – Dusk**

_**3rd month of 277 – Week 1 – day 6**_

"Happy name day Lady Karlyn." The young maid who worked with Mira, briskly walked around the large airy chamber that Karlyn had been given at Casterly Rock. The maid, was the 3rd Karlyn had, had during her time at the Rock. Mainly because she had discovered the other two had been rummaging through her things and reading her correspondence, none of which was at all treasonous in words but after Cersei had parroted a sentence from her sister Lyanna at dinner, one night, sniggering about the younger girls bad hand writing, Karlyn had banished the two maids from her presence and sent Mira out to Lannisport to find a new maid. Sara had been the final candidate.

"Thank you, Sara" Karlyn sat up in the bed and sighed. 13 name days. And her 4th away from her family. At the foot of her bed, lounged her young direwolf. The wolf named Ivory for the fact that her coat was a light pale grey yet not fully white, had been a surprise when it had arrived. Karlyn still grinned about Cersei's reaction to the wolf pup when she had poked a finger into the cage and almost lost it, to snapping teeth.

Karlyn had calmly refused to let anyone hurt the pup and Ivory got on well with most of the Lannisters and their retainers, Cersei and her best friend of the moment, Melara were the current the lone exceptions.

Eddard had written that he had named his wolf Dorren after their ancestor. He had, considered Torren but chose not to due to that King of the Norths history.

Brandon's puppy or young wolf as it now was, was named after another ancestor, after claiming that dog names were so boring. Thus had been born Eyron.

Karlyn reached down and patted her companion. She never saw Ivory as a Pet. She was a companion and a guard. And basically, guaranteed that Karlyn was never bothered by Cersei during the day. Even when they were at lessons together or with Lady Joanna learning about managing a household.

Karlyn had to admit, that she was happy at Casterly Rock. She missed her home, it was true and had only visited once in the past 4 years, shortly after Brandon had returned from his fostering.

Her father had invited family and friends to Winterfell to announce the betrothal of Brandon to Barbrey Ryswell. Lady Joanna, Lord Tywin, and Tyrion had accompanied her north, Cersei had sniffed and requested to visit with her uncle in Lannisport. Jaime had been fostered for the past two years Crakehall so had not been able to attend.

Tyrion, had loved the north, and Karlyn had enjoyed showing her home to her foster family and none in the north had dared comment on the fact that Tyrion was a dwarf. Karlyn had grabbed both her older brothers upon arrival and threatened them with the death only a sister could provide if they tormented her foster brother or allowed their friends to do so. And she had made it abundantly clear as only an 11 year could, that she would follow through with the pain and suffering. Brandon had been calm about it and his friends had followed his lead. Eddard had unfortunately brought Robert Baratheon with him, and Eddard had, had to talk to Robert several times about his behaviour, though strangely, whenever Lyanna entered the room, Robert had been on his best behaviour. And she knew that her father and Lord Lannister had spent time discussing the state of the realm and the fact that the North grew every year now as more smallfolk wandered north from Kings Landing. The King had stopped sending people North but the fact remained, that even now, four years on, smallfolk avoided Kings Landing unless they had no other option.

Once the betrothal ceremony was done, it was announced that the pair would wed when they were 16, which meant that by years end, Karlyn would again head North for her brothers wedding.

Mira entered the room with a smile and a wrapped package. "Happy name Day Lady Karlyn."

"good Morning Mira, thank you," Karlyn slipped from the bed and pulled a light robe over her nightdress.

Mira handed her the package. "Your father's instructions milady were to make sure this was given to you before you break your fast."

"Thank you" She sat down at the small table near the window and placed the package there.

Ivory sniffed at Mira's hand and permitted herself to be patted. "My father wrote that the parents have had another litter."

"That's 3 litters now." Karlyn said softly as she carefully unwrapped the string.

"Yeah, Maester Luwin says it will most likely be the last. Your father has considered setting them free in the Wolfswood."

"They are wild animals Mira, not pets."

"Not pets huh?" Mira smirked. "Lyanna bathes Spirit twice a week and Ivory here has a ribboned collar!"

"That was Tyron's gift to her. Not my idea." Karlyn protested.

"You made Lord Jaime wash it when he got dirt on it."

Karlyn sniffed disdainfully. "He should have known better."

Mira smirked again and set about tidying the bed with Sara.

Karlyn rolled her eyes and went back to unwrapping the gift. She gently peeled away the brown paper and stared. "Oh.." She said softly, drawing Mira to her side.

"Oh my lady."

There, nestled in the paper was a cloak trimmed in artic fox fur and decorated with running direwolves among the weirwoods and the winter roses of the north.

"Mother's Cloak" Karlyn said softly. Her hand pressed to one of the wolves which bore her mothers name in tiny script. "It was given to her by my paternal grandmother. After she married father." It was a luxurious cloak and one, both Karlyn and Lyanna had looked for after their mothers passing, and both had believed that one of the servants had taken it, or the Maester had. She could remember clearly still, her mother's face and how she had looked wearing the cloak on formal occasions when Lords of the north came to visit.

A note sat among the folds. Karlyn opened it.

_**Karlyn,**_

_**Your mother wanted you to have this when you turned 13. I have kept is safe and well cared for until now. Wear it with pride my daughter. You are a wolf of the north.**_

_**Your father**_

_**Lord Rickard Stark**_

She smiled and gently lifted her hand away from the fabric. "It's too warm to wear here."

"But when you go to Lord Brandon's wedding at Winterfell, my lady, it will be perfect."

Karlyn nodded. "Indeed. Put it somewhere secure Mira. And not a word outside this room." She said it sternly.

Mira nodded instantly, and they looked at Sara who nodded as well. Relations between Cersei and Karlyn were frosty and Karlyn didn't trust Cersei as far as she could throw her, and she knew that the blonde resented her very presence.

As Karlyn handed the cloak to Mira another package slid from the folds. Smiling, Karlyn caught it and opened it. "Mother's necklace and bracelet." She smiled. The necklace was more of a collar then necklace but it was made of hammered gold and was a stylised representation of a forest with a lone wolf at the front. The bracelet was just a plain circle of gold at first glance until you moved it and the images carved into it appeared. "Lyanna will get the earrings and rings I believe." She carefully re-wrapped the jewellery and stood to dress. "Mira, I will take the smaller package to breakfast."

"Of course my lady."

Karlyn moved to the wardrobe and studied the array of dresses. She had, with certainty, gained more clothes in the 4 years here than she had had in her life. She considered for a moment then she pulled out a gown she had not worn before. It was deceptively simple and was in her favourite colour of silverly blue. She turned and held it out to Sara. "This one today."

"Oh, my lady, that is lovely." Sara said. "You will look wonderful in that"

"Lady Joanna picked it out. Though I am sure soon enough I will have to start wearing red and gold."

"Nothing wrong with Blue and Silver Milady" Mira said.

"While that is true, if Lord Jaime and I wed, then the future lady of Casterly Rock, must play the part." A part she had been training for, since her arrival.

When she entered the breakfast hall, so different to that in Winterfell tha she had been stunned when she had arrived that Casterly Rock had several different eating halls, and that each meal was taken in a place, She noted that she was not the last one in that morning.

Lord Tywin, Lady Joanna, Lord Kevan and Lady Dorna were seated already, and Tyrion sat by his mother poking at his plate. Cersei was nowhere to be seen.

A serene smile on her lips, Karlyn moved into the room and down to her normal seat, beside Lady Dorna. Where, as there had always been on her Name days, a small pile of gifts. She placed the smaller package from her father beside them before "My lords, My ladies" She greeted them and curtseyed politely. It was, she knew rare for Lord Twyin to be home, but rumours of unrest in the Iron Islands had brought him home.

They greeted her, wished her a happy name day and Tyrion grinned as a shaggy head bumped his knee looking for her normal sneaky breakfast treats. Everyone pretended not to notice that Ivory was begging for food, and that Tyrion was her main supplier. Karlyn had just settled her skirts when the door opened. It opened loudly and seemed to bounce off the wall.

Cersei, her eyes ablaze stalked into the room. Tyrion looked at his sister then across at Karlyn, "Did you do that?" he hissed.

"No" she hissed back. "Did you?"

The younger boy shook his head. He was not that insane.

That was the fact that Cersei was covered, head to toe in flour, and what looked to be honey. She was, to put it frankly, a mess.

Karlyn and Tyrion knew they would get the blame for it. They always did, even when they both had solid alibies and this time, at this hour, they most definitely did.

Joanna stared at her daughter "Cersei what happened?"

"SOMEONE!" the blonde girl began to rage "SOMEONE PUT TWO PAILS ABOVE MY DOOR! When I opened it… THIS HAPPENED!"

Tyrion couldn't stop the snicker and he slid off his chair and under the table to muffle his laughter in Ivory's fur.

The direwolf however slunk out and sniffed at Cersei's skirts as the girl raged. "I WANT THEM FOUND AND PUNISHED!"

Karlyn chose to focus on her Name day gifts and began to open them.

Lady Dorna bent her head as if to speak with Karlyn but she was stifling laughter. Her husband did not even try to stifle, he laughed. And drew a glare from the covered Cersei.

Tywin sat stock still and stared at his eldest child and then shot Kevan a look as if to say shut up.

Cersei stomped her foot and pointed at Karlyn, choosing her because she could not see Tyrion through the flour "She did it! Punish her father!"

Karlyn's head came up. "I most certainly did not. I was in my bedchamber all night and only left it minutes ago to come here. And it's my Name day and I would not spoil my name day but pulling something like that!" She protested.

Ivory chose that moment to lick Cersei's arm, and set Cersei off into a screech that the wolf was trying to eat her.

"OH SHUT UP!" the voice that boomed that came from the door of the breakfast room, and had eyes turning.

Jaime Lannister, 15, with blond burnished curls and dressed his normal red tunic and black pants, stood there. He looked at his twin. "I did it"

Tywin frowned. "You did it?"

Cersei was struck dumb.

Jaime strode past his sister and bowed to his parents, uncle and Aunt and then he turned to Karlyn. "Happy Name Day Karlyn. I do hope my poor gift amuses you."

She laughed, and Tyrion climbed out from under the table and moved to give Jaime a hug hello.

"As much as it does, you should not have done that Lord Jaime." Karlyn said.

"Indeed" Joanna said before her husband could. "Look at the mess you made!"

"Cersei can bathe, and it will be fine." Jaime, however produced another gift and handed it to Karlyn who took it with a smile.

"Jaime how could you!" Cersei screeched

"The same way you could when you had INK tipped onto Karlyn two months ago"

"WHAT?!" came from several throats.

Karlyn glared at Tyrion. "You told him!?"

The eight-year-old shrugged. "He asked why you no longer wore your favourite dress…"

Karlyn had, had to bathe several times to get the ink out of her hair and off her skin, and her favourite dress had been ruined by the ink. She had known it was Cersei but had chosen not to make a fuss. Tyrion had known because he had almost been caught in the same trap. She had sworn Tyrion to secrecy but that obviously didn't work

Jaime took his seat further down the board and looked at his twin. "We had an agreement and you broke it. Take your punishment Sister."

Tywin chose then to ignore his daughter and look at his eldest son. "We were not expecting you."

"No but it is Lady Karlyn's name day, and I thought I should try to be here. And to also inform you that, Lord Crakehall, is hoping to have me knighted in the next tournament"

Tywin nodded. "That I know. He wrote to me in Kings Landing."

Ignored by all, Cersei stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Lady Joanna looked at the door, then at her two sons and then at the girl sitting beside Dorna opening her gifts.

Dorna raised her gaze to her good-sister's and raised an eyebrow. Joanna nodded and knew Cersei was going to be a problem, more now than ever.

After breakfast and Karlyn had put her gifts away, locking them in her chest at the foot of her bed, Tyrion and Jaime joined her in the stables.

"Where is Cersei?" She asked Jaime.

"With father and Mother. Something about her future."

"She wants to marry prince Rhaegar." Tyrion said as he was helped into a saddle on his pony.

"She won't get that." Jaime and Karlyn said at the same time.

Jaime shrugged. "Rhaegar is not going to marry Cersei. It's just not the way of things." He studied the brunette beside him. Over the years, he and Karlyn had become in the way of friends and it was because of that friendship, he had made an arrangement with Cersei to a cease fire. Which had resulted in this morning's pranks. And Lord Crakehall had suggested that it might be an idea to be on friendly terms with the girl he may have to marry. And as Karlyn was of the North, that friendship may be seen as advantageous.

As the three rode out, their guards fell in behind them. "Where do you both ride to each day?"

It was Karlyn and Tyrion's habit to ride for at least an hour before their lessons.

"Just around the fields" Tyrion replied. "Father does not want us going too far. Maybe later in the week, we will get to Lannisport, when Father takes Ship."

Karlyn rode silent beside them, her eyes on the direwolf that romped ahead. "Ivory would love to run further." She said after a while. "She would love to run to the far hills and back. But she likes having food on demand too much to leave me here."

"How do you know that?" Jaime asked curiously.

"You can see it in her movements." Karlyn said with a smile. "Shall we race to that copse of trees?" she indicated a large grove to the east.

"Sounds good." Jaime called back to the guard that they were going to race to the trees and back. And then "GO" shouted Tyrion and watched his brother and future good-sister spur their mounts forward and race off.

Karlyn laughed as she leaned low over the neck of her horse as it pounded over the ground towards the trees.

Jaime also bent low and kept pace. "Slowing down Stark!" He called out to her.

"Ready to loose Lannister?" she called back as she urged her mount on.

As the tree grew closer in view, something glinted in the branches which had her looking up. She reined in sharply as her horse made it to the trees edges. "Jaime!?" She called back as he rode up. "There is.." whatever else she was going to say was cut off as Arrows rained down between them, forcing Jaime's horse back and startling her mount to run into the trees.

Shouts behind her had her fumbling for her reins and calling for her guard but then something hooked her around the waist and she was yanked off the back of the horse and up into the branches of a tree. Her horse raced on without her. And moments later, several others rode beneath her in pursuit, among them, Jaime.

Karlyn however didn't see them as her captor forced her mouth open and placed four drops of milk of the poppy into her mouth.

She grew dizzy and was soon slumped unconscious in her captor's arms.

\- TBC

_**Authors Notes and Review replies:**_

I am glad everyone is enjoying this.

And I will tell you right now, Cersei has nothing to do with what just happened to Karlyn. Nor do the Iron born.


	18. Chapter 17 - Defiance

**Chapter 17 – Defiance**

**Casterly Rock- 3rd month of 277 – Week 1 – day 6 – Mid morning**

The party that rode up to the gates of Casterly Rock, around midmorning, was worn and tired. There were two boys were sagging in their saddles and the two young girls were no better. The eldest of which was struggling to maintain her composure. They were led by an older man, starting to go grey and had 4 men at arms with them.

Brynden Tully dismounted at the gate and led his horse into the small courtyard. He looked at the Gate warden. "I am Ser Brynden Tully, my family and I need to speak with Lord Lannister immediately."

But Tywin was already on his way down to the court yard, Joanna at his side.

"Ser Brynden" he greeted and he frowned at the raggered appearance of the four children behind him. "What brings you to Casterly Rock."

Brynden took a breath "A conspiracy Lord Lannister, against your Ward, Lady Karlyn Stark."

"And a Raven would not have been a better approach?"

"Ravens are watched My Lord." Catelyn stated as she dismounted. "I am Lady Catelyn Tuly. Eldest Daughter of Hoster Tully, and these are my siblings Lysa and Edmure and my father's ward Petyr Baelish. My uncle uncovered the plot and my father ordered him sent to the Wall to keep him silent."

Tywin frowned. "Go on."

Brynden nodded. "My brother is angry with Lord Stark and seeks revenge by having the daughter of house Stark, kidnapped and sold to a… house of ill repute in Kings Landing.."

Whatever else he would have said, was cut off by the arrival of three lathered horses. Led by Tyrion.

Tyrion and the two guards were flushed. "Father!" Tyrion called out as they galloped into the courtyard. "We need guards! Karlyn has been taken! Jaime and Ivory are searching for her with our other guards..." he gasped for breath.

Brynden cursed sulphurously and reached for his horses reins. "We arrived too late."

Catelyn sighed and sagged against her horse. They had run their horses ragged and themselves. It was too late. Lysa and Petyr exchanged looks and Edmure groaned softly.

The next few moments were filled with orders given and the Tully children and Petyr found themselves in the care of Lady Joanna who bustled them off to guest chambers for food and bathes.

Edmure and Petyr were tucked into bed and Lysa followed shortly after. Catelyn however remained awake watching as men rode from Casterly Rock, her uncle among them, at the side at Tywin's side to find the missing Stark. And she was thrown back in memory to the day not 20 days before when this had all started for them…

**\- MEMORY-**

**Riverrun - 2****nd**** Month of 277 – Week 3 – day 2**

_Catelyn Tully, now aged 12, was sitting in what used to be her mother's solar listening with half an ear as the Septa prattled on about deportment and needle work._

_Lysa, her younger by a year slipped up to sit beside her and said under her breath. "Petyr's father is here." Lysa carefully picked up her sewing._

"_Oh?" Catelyn asked without moving her lips_

"_He is probably here to press the suit again." Lysa replied in the same vein. Both girls had grown adept at not moving their mouths while talking since this septa arrived._

"_Maybe." Catelyn replied as she picked another thread. Ever since her father had told her that Lord Stark had cancelled the betrothal between herself and his heir, Catelyn had felt like her life was in a holding pattern. There were no other eligible sons of Lords Paramount and her father dared not even so much as suggest that she try for the prince. Lady's Karlyn and Lyanna Stark it was said, had been betrothed to Lord Jaime Lannister and Lord Robert Baratheon respectfully. And lord Mace Tyrell was already wed, as was Lord Doran of Dorne. She wondered if her father would look at Stannis Baratheon but he, like Lord Eddard Stark was a second son, thus to her father, not worth the effort. And, she mused there was no way, that her father was ever going to agree to a match between one of his daughters and Petry Baelish. It was absurd to even consider._

_Petyr's great-grandfather was a Braavosi sellsword in the service of Lord Corbray; when his __son__ became a hedge knight, he took the stone head of the Titan of Braavos as his sigil. Petyr's father, in turn, was the smallest of small lords of a few rocky acres on the smallest of the Fingers,__[9]__ who befriended Hoster Tully during his service in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. This friendship led to Petyr being sent to be fostered as a ward at Riverrun. Petyr was raised alongside Hoster Tully's children, Catelyn, Lysa and Edmure. Because of Petyr's family holdings and his short stature, Edmure gave him the nickname "Littlefinger,".__Petyr had grown close to the Tully children, but despite that friendship, a match was nigh impossible due to the low standard of house Baelish._

_She was about to say more when there was a knock at the door. The Septa opened the door and frowned. "Yes, Lord Petyr."_

_The boy, aged 9, the same age as the Girls' baby brother Edmure, bowed and gave her a winsome smile. "My apologies, but Lord Tully has asked me to collect the ladies Catelyn and Lysa and bring them to his study."_

_The Septa sighed and nodded. She turned to find Catelyn calmly putting away her needlework and Lysa doing the same. The pair curtseyed to the Septa and left the solar behind Petyr._

_However they didn't go to their father's study. Petyr paused at a door down the hall, rapped his knuckles on it and at the gruff voice of their uncle Brynden, pushed the door open and waved the girls on through._

_The girls entered and curtseyed to their uncle._

"_Uncle" Catelyn said frowning. "What is wrong?"_

_The Blackfish as he was known was glaring out a window. He waited until Petyr closed the door and then waved the girls to sit. "We have a problem."_

_Catelyn sat down and spotted Edmure off to the side. He joined the small group._

"_A problem Uncle?" Lysa pressed_

"_Tell me, what do you know about the Lannister family?" Brynden said to Catelyn looking at her directly._

"_They are the family of the Lord Hand of the King. Lord Tywin Lannister is the second most powerful man in Westeros behind the King. He has three children, and his eldest son Lord Jaime is to be Lord Lannister after him."_

"_Indeed. And Lord Jaime is all but betrothed to Lady Karlyn Stark, eldest daughter of Lord Rickard Stark."Brynden added. "And it is said his daughter, the Lady Cersei is to be married to the Crown Prince."_

"_Yes Uncle." Catelyn frowned. "We know this."_

"_Well your fathers have just gone and done something totally stupid and by doing what they have gone and done, will bring disaster down on our house from both Stark and Lannister!"_

_Petyr frowned "My Lord? What has they done?"_

"_He and Lord Baelish have conspired to make it possible for you Catelyn to marry Lord Jaime. By removing, lady Karlyn. They sent a raven to a man in the Westerlands not two hours ago, ordering him to hire cut throats to kidnap lady Karlyn and take her to Kings Landing. Where, they request that she be sold to a brothel. And the timeline? He wants it as close to the girls Name day as possible."_

_Catelyn paled as did Lysa, this was not a fate either of them wished on anyone. "Uncle... we have to warn Lord Lannister immediately."_

"_Your father has ordered no one be able to go into the ravenry except on his order. And he is banishing me to the Wall for daring to speak against it!'_

_Edmure bit his lip, even as Lysa gasped in horror and Catelyn stood. "When?" The eldest Tully girl asked. Her mind was swirling. _

"_Guards come within the hour." Petyr said softly. He had heard that much. "Lord Tully plans to send Ser Brynden to Queescrown tonight."_

_Catelyn nodded. "Lysa, you and Edmure, go quickly pack a few clothes and head for the stables, Petyr, to the kitchen for supplies. And then pack yourself. Uncle, I am sorry, but you are going to have to forgo the delights of the Wall. Pack light all of you. Meet in the stables in half the hour. Go"_

_Her siblings and Petyr ran from the room._

"_Catelyn, you cannot be serious."Brynden said to her when they were alone_

"_We must warn Lord Lannister and if Ravens are being watched then we had best ride to Casterly Rock. Father is doing this as revenge against Lord Stark. Refusing trade did nothing I guess, and this is how he thinks to take revenge. A pure folly and one that, as you said will ruin us. We could end up like the Reyne's of Castermere!" And that she did not want to happen. "The stables Uncle. And make sure any guards you bring you can trust"_

_Brynden nodded and watched her fly from the room. _

_He gathered belongings swiftly and left his chamber. When he arrived in the Stables, he had 4 men at arms with him. All loyal to the Blackfish and not Lord Hoster. Petyr and Edmure were already mounted on their horses and Lysa was mounting hers while Catelyn fitted out a supply horse with their food and tents. All, he knew she had gathered from the storehouse. Without a word the men set to work on their own horses and another supply horse. Then they were off, riding out in the growing dusk through the back sally port of Riverrun. No one tried to stop them. Mainly because Hoster was keeping things quiet and didn't expect his brother to run._

_Brynden knew why Catelyn had brought the younger three with them. Any left behind would be targets for Hoster's rage._

_The group rode out into the gathering gloom and set up a pace towards the Westerlands and Casterly Rock. Brayden calculated as they road that it would take them nearly 20 days to make it to Casterly Rock, he just hoped that it would take that long for the plan to be set in motion. And that the Lady was well protected. _

**-END MEMORY-**

**Westerlands - 3rd month of 277 – Week 1 – day 6 – Late evening**

Karlyn slowly came to her senses and felt wood beneath her. The wood was rocking and bumping. She opened her eyes to darkness and shifted, found her arms bound but not her feet. She lay still. And listened. And tried not to gag at the cloth binding her mouth. She felt sick. Milk of the Poppy always made her queasy.

"I tell ya Mort, this is a bad thing… we are gonna get hung.."

"Shut it Krut, we got paid to do this. Simple, we take this girl to the inn, then that man takes her

to The Landing. She will make him a pretty penny."

"Mort... she was riding with Lions, she is a Stark. You can see the sigil on her cloak."

"We gots paid. We does the job." The reply came. "Stop worrying."

There was a grumble from the first man. Karlyn lay quiet considering.

"She should be waking up soon…" muttered the second. "So, keeps your trap shut"

The cart? She was sure it was a cart bumped over another rut in the road and she felt her body shift on the boards. Each bump made her body move and it seemed it was moving away. But then without her sight she could not see to be sure. Fear threatened to swamp her but she forced it back. She was Wolf by the gods and Wolf did not cower and whimper! They would come for her.

The Lannisters would come and Ivory would come as well. Her wolf would smell her out. She had done so before when Karlyn and Tyrion were playing hide and seek and Tyrion had followed Ivory to her hiding space. She just had to focus on surviving, on not turning into a crying mess.

She also needed to focus on getting free. If she could. Maybe if she made enough noise they would stop the cart or carriage and she could get them to check on her. If she could slow them down... yes Karlyn needed to slow them down. She gauged her timing and after the next bone rattling bump she moaned, loud enough that the cart was drawn to a halt.

"Why yous stopping Krut!"

"She is waking." Krut replied. "Check on'er Mort"

The one called Mort grumbled and climbed down, making the cart, she was now sure it was a cart rock.

She heard the thump of his boots on the road surface. And then the cart jolted as, she assumed, he pulled the cover off the top. Under the hood it grew a bit lighter, though the stench got worse. The man obviously was not a fan of bathing.

She was hauled up by her arm and the hood was jerked off her head. She had kept her eyes closed as she was hauled up and as soon as her feet found purchase she opened them and glared as she lifted a foot and kicked the man in the chest.

He cursed as he released her arm and stumbled back from the cart. She followed him out of the cart and landed hard on the ground, the impact jarring up her legs. But she didn't pause as the man who had been kicked rolled to his feet, Karlyn ran. It was hard but at least they had bound her hands in front of her. Using her bound hands she tugged the gag down so she could breathe as she ran. She knew better than to stray from the road. She recognised the road. It was the gold road. They were heading away from Casterly Rock so she headed back the way they came. She could hear them shouting behind her and she knew she had to run as fast as she could. It was growing dark, which meant they had been on the road for some time. And she knew that being alone out in the dark without protection was bad, but what those men had planned was worse.

Their feet were pounding up the road behind her. She was not a fast runner. She never really had to run, and the boots she wore were for riding not for fleeing kidnappers! She stumbled in the dimming light and wished that she had stayed in bed that morning. A rough hand grabbed her around the arm and she did something she had never done. She screamed. Long and Loud.

And when they slapped their hand over her mouth she bit the hand, causing the man to curse. She spat the taste from her mouth and screamed again. Even though she knew it might be for naught.

A distance away, men roamed the roads and forests with torches and swords at the ready.

Jaime was on the Gold Road, with Ivory at his horse's side. He had met with his father an hour earlier and with him had been the Blackfish who had given him the run down. It had infuriated Jaime, that the Tully's... no correction, Hoster Tully was so stupid. But he had shoved it down and continued with the search. Both Tywin and Brynden road ahead of him now.

Ivory's ears pricked up and she let out a low growl.

Jaime reined in and the men behind him drew rein as well.

Tywin paused and turned. "Jaime?"

"Ivory." Jaime said.

Tywin had tolerated the wolf when it had first arrived, as he was often in Kings Landing he barely had to deal with it. But he knew from letters that the family accepted the wolf as part of Karlyn's entourage. He looked at the direwolf.

"Let her go Jaime." Tywin ordered noting the wolf's desire to hunt something.

Jaime nodded and reached down and touched the Direwolf's head. "Find Karlyn, Ivory. Find her girl" and the wolf took off. Jaime spurred his horse and followed, his father and the Blackfish right behind him.

They pounded down the Gold Road, and they must have travelled half a mile, when they heard it. A scream.

The direwolf seemed to react to that and Jaime had to push his horse into a full gallop as they raced towards the scream.

They rounded a corner in the road, and there, in the middle of it, two men were wrestling with a young raven haired girl.

Ivory didn't even slow down, she lunged at the group, snapping and snarling. The two men screamed in terror and scrambled back, leaving Karlyn slumped in the middle of the road. Ivory snapped and snarled again driving the men back.

Jaime rode forward and got between the men and the stationary card a few hundred meters down the road from where they had been with Karlyn. He drew his sword and held it business like. "Surrender" He ordered as his father, the Blackfish and their outrider's rode up. He noted that two of them were missing, most likely sent to call in the searchers.

Karlyn picked herself up off the ground and stared in disbelief and relief. Ivory backed up and stood beside her mistress. She looked up as a horse stopped beside her. "Lord Tywin." She managed. "Good evening." She gave a polite curtsey as best she could with bound hands.

A man at arms walked up as she spoke and drew a knife and cut the bindings on her wrists.

Tywin had to admire the girls' spark. "Lady Karlyn." He reached down his arm. "Ride with me" He all but ordered.

Karlyn took the arm and was swung up behind Lord Tywin with ease.

Jaime meanwhile had taken great pleasure in divesting the two men of their weapons. Guards tied up the two kidnappers and threw them into their own cart. Which was turned and would be taken back to Casterly Rock.

He rode up to his father. "How is she?"

"I am fine Jaime." Karlyn said before anyone could answer. She looked at the Blackfish and frowned. She noted the blackfish's insignia and her frown deepened. "Ser Brynden Tully." She said softly. "A surprise to see you here."

"Lady Karlyn" The Blackfish replied. "I am sure it is."

Tywin turned his horse towards Casterly Rock as men came from the trees on horseback and on foot to join the group as they moved back down the Gold Road.

Karlyn held on tight as they rode. She felt exhausted.

As they left the scene, Jaime was drawn back to the Cart and when he returned he had two leather sheaths in his hand. Protruding from them were the silver carved hilts of Karlyn's favourite daggers. He handed them to Karlyn with an "I believe these are yours My Lady" and a half mocking gallant bow.

She merely took them and nodded. "Thank you Lord Jaime."

It took hours and it was getting close hour of the Bat when they rode into Casterly Rock. Men came forward to hold horses and one of Karlyn's own Wolf Guard helped her down from Lord Tywins horse. And then Lady Joanna was there, gathering Karlyn close as people talked around them. Karlyn was all but asleep as she was led to her chambers by Lady Joanna and handed into Mira's care. She was fed, bathed and tucked into bed before the hour of the Eel.

She was drifting off to sleep when voices slowly drew her back, though she could barely open her eyes.

"How is she Mira?" That was Lady Joanna.

"Exhausted My Lady, My Lord."

"Did she speak of what happened?" Lord Tywin this time.

"She said that she was not harmed and that milk of the poppy makes her sick" the maid replied softly. "Her clothes were all intact My Lord. I do not believe she was touched in anyway."

Lord Tywin's voice conveyed his approval for the information. "Good. Let her sleep as long as she needs to tomorrow. I will commence my investigations with the Tully party and then when Karlyn wakes and has eaten, I will talk with her."

Whatever else was said, Karlyn didn't hear as sleep claimed her and she fell gratefully into a dreamless sleep.

**Authors Notes and Review Responses**

_**Thank you all for your reviews. I intend to see this out for a long as I can, and as long as people continue to enjoy it. **_


	19. Chapter 18 – Retaliation

**Chapter 18 – Retaliation**

**Westerlands –Casterly Rock – 3****rd ****Month of 277- Week 1- Day 7**

The next morning dawned and Karlyn woke finally several hours after sunrise. She ignored the fluttering maester who had come in shortly afterwards and dismissed him to

dress and eat from a small tray Mira brought,

She chose her outfit with extreme care. She was a wolf, and today she would show that. She studied the dresses in her wardrobe and with Mira's help drew out a gown of black and silver, with direwolves along the hem. It was made in southern material but it

showed her family clearly.

Once dressed and her hair pulled back from her face by two silver combs, she slid her feet into shoes that would shock the court. They were soft ankle boots with a low heal.

She normally only wore boots when riding, but today was different. A wolf didn't cower. A wolf prepared for attack and made sure she could attack those that had threatened her. And Karlyn was not going to allow it to go unpunished.

Sweeping from her bedroom, Ivory at her side, and her daggers in prominent display on her sash, she sensed two of the wolf guards fall in behind her. Never in her time at Casterly Rock had they ever done that. She had been safe. Now, danger seemed to stalk.

As she descended to the lower levels of the Rock, a servant appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "My lady, Lord Tywin is in his Study."

Inclining her head, Karlyn turned at the foot of the stairs and headed along a gallery towards a room, she had only been in once before.

Outside the door, two Lionsguard stood, back's straight. When they saw her and Ivory and one opened the door and announced her

"Lady Karlyn Stark, My lord"

Tywin was standing behind his desk. It was a large mahogany desk with red leather and gold accents. His big chair behind it was set back from it casually.

Leaving her Wolf's guard outside with the Lionsguard, Karlyn stepped in and stopped as she curtseyed to the Lord of the Rock. Then her gaze was drawn to the window Where

a man stood, backlit by the morning light. It was the large dire wolf at his feet which gave her the best clue to the man's identity. "My lord." She said to Tywin then added "Hello Father."

Rickard Stark, Warden of the North turned from the window. He and Tywin exchanged a glance and he strode forward. "Karlyn."

She hesitated but then threw impropriety to the wind and flung herself into her father's arms. As his arms wrapped around her she bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She drew

back and smiled at him. "This is a surprise. Seems to be the week for them," She curtseyed to her father and then turned back to Tywin. "Mira informed me that you wanted to speak with me about yesterday My Lord"

Tywin nodded. "Yes. Both your father and I would like to know what happened."

Karlyn took the indicated chair and looked at her father. "I was unaware that you were coming to Casterly Rock." When she sat, Ivory moved to sit beside her sire, who was

laying by the window, watching the two men in the Study.

"I was due to be here two days ago, in time for your name day but there was a bad storm while we were at sea, and we were delayed. My ship arrived this morning." Rickard Replied. "Now tell us what happened."

Karlyn took a breath. "I was outriding with Lord Jaime and Lord Tyrion, and Jaime and I had a race. As I reached the tree line, arrows came down behind my horse, and I lost

control of it. Next thing I remember is being lifted from my saddle and then someone was forcing milk of the Poppy down my throat. I remember waking up bound and hooded on the cart and the two men talking, I noted that they had not bound my legs."

"Do you recall what they were saying?" Tywin asked as he and Rickard sat down, Tywin behind his desk and Rickard beside his daughter.

"One was very concerned about being hung for kidnapping me, and the other told him not to worry. They were delivering me to a man at an inn. He would then take me to

Kings Landing." Karlyn said. "I take it they will be dealt with?"

Both lords nodded.

"I made a sound and they stopped the cart. One came back to check on me. When I got the chance, I ran. Then… Jaime and Lord Tywin arrived. With Ser Brynden Tully." She frowned at Tywin. "Why is the Blackfish here?" Karlyn asked.

The two lord Paramounts exchanged looks and Karlyn rolled her eyes. "Please My Lords, why is he here?"

"Lord Brynden Tully arrived here with his nieces and nephew and Lord Tully's Ward to warn us about what happened to you." Lord Tywin stated. "They arrived too late of course."

"Have they not heard of Ravens?" Karlyn asked.

"They were being watched and Lord Tully has a long reach apparently." Rickard said, having sat through the conversation with Brynden already that morning, and the subsequent conversations with Caitlin and her siblings and the Ward, Petyr.

Karlyn took a breath. "So, the Tully's."

"yes." Tywin said, "Along with Lord Baelish of the Fingers, it seems it is revenge for what

happened 4 years ago."

"When I cancelled the betrothal between Catelyn and Brandon." Rickard supplied.

"And now he is going to marry Barbrey." Karlyn frowned. "And so, Lord Hoster Tully thought it was an idea to kidnap the daughter of the Lord paramount of the North, from the

custody of the Lord Paramount of the West. Well, aren't they rather stupid." She placed her hands in her lap. "And now?"

"Your Father and I have been discussing it." Tywin replied.

"I sent a raven to Winterfell, Brandon is there, he will gather the banners just in case." Rickard added

"And Jaime left this morning to set up a camp for our banners at the Golden tooth" Tywin said softly.

Karlyn took a breath and then she looked at them both. "I want to go with you,"

They stared at her. And both spoke at the same time. "No."

Karlyn calmly stared at them. After a quiet moment she said "Please let me explain my reasons. Lord Tully attacked me. He chose the wrong lady and I want him to know it." She

stood. "I am not staying here My lords. I am a Wolf of Winterfell and that fat trout has bitten off more than he can chew. I am going to Riverrun, with my father, with my Betrothed and his father and our banner men behind us and that Trout will find himself in a net that he will not get out of." She looked between the men and for once, her father was grateful did not use her eyes on him.

Tywin didn't smile, instead he looked at Rickard. "You were correct."

"Indeed." Rickard replied, remembering the words he had written to Lord Tywin nearly 5 years before when he had first broached the subject of the fostering that Karlyn would be as strong a lady as any in the Lannister line.

Knowing she had won, she chose to depart graciously, Karlyn merely dropped a curtsey to them both "I will go pack. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow" Tywin said calmly. "We are not going to fight him Karlyn. We are going to," and here he smiled "escort his children home with their uncle."

"You'll forgive me if I feel at all charitable towards the Fish of Riverrun My Lord." Karlyn said. "Wolves eat fish."

"So, do Lions."

Karlyn paused "And what about the Iron Born?" She remembered why Tywin was in Casterly Rock instead of being in Kings Landing.

"Kevan is dealing with them." Tywin replied. "He left this morning."

Rickard looked at Karlyn. "Are you sure you wish to do this? It will be a long ride to Riverrun

and …" he stopped at his daughter's look.

"Yes." She stated flatly. "Ivory, come on, we need to pack." She curtsied again and at their nods, she left the study, her wolf at her heels.

Leaving the two Lords Paramount to talk and discuss the situation.

**Riverrun – 4****th****Month of 277- Week 1- Day 3**

The Party that arrived at Riverrun's gates weeks later was larger than the party that had left months before Lords Stark and Lannister road at the head of the Vanguard with their heirs beside them.

Beside Jaime Lannister, rode his betrothed, in the colours of her house, grey and silver which contrasted to his Red and gold surcoat.

Beside Brandon Stark, rode his betrothed Barbrey Ryswell, who was dressed in the same colours as Karlyn Stark but with the cloak of her house, in red and bronze over her shoulders.

Miling between the horses were the three direwolves, Magnar, Eyron and Ivory. And behind them banners extended road a mix of North and Westerlands Lords, all resplendent in their surcoats. All bristling with silent anger.

And there between the Lords Paramount and their Bannermen, road the Tully's, Ser Brynden in the lead, his nieces and nephew behind them with the Ward bringing up the rear. The past few weeks had bee rough on the children Brynden knew but they bore it well. Catelyn had been silent. Lysa had grown waspish the whole time, Edmure had tried to be brave but he had stepped back in retreat when he had tried to speak with Karlyn Stark and Jaime Lannister to plead his family's case and found nothing but a growling Direwolf and the tip of a sword held by the Lannister heir. Petyr was the only one in any sort of high spirits. He had been making friends apparently, and when Catelyn had told him to stop, Petyr had replied with how they were innocent of their father's crimes. Lysa and Catelyn had both said three words in response to that "Reynes of Castermere" before leaving him alone for the remainder of the journey.

Lord Stark and Lord Lannister sent a page to the gate. Who announced in a piping voice

"Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Hand of the King, Lord Rickard Stark, Lord paramount of the North and their bannermen do entreat Entry to the House of Tully."

The un-worded "or Else" went unsaid.

The gate opened almost laboriously and the outsiders, banners clearly shown and hands on hilts of swords road in ahead of the vanguard.

When Karlyn at Jaime's side rode into the courtyard, she noted that Lord Hoster Tully sat on a throne like chair and beside him, stood a weaselly looking man, who she assumed was Lord Baelish. If these men thought themselves better than the two families entering their gates, then she could just see how badly this would end.

No one dismounted. Tywin and Rickard moved to the front of the group and looked directly at Hoster.

Who chortled. He chortled, Karlyn could not believe that he had chortled at her father and Lord Lannister.

"Ah Lords Lannister and Stark!" he grinned. "What brings you both to my keep?" but before they could answer he held up his hand. "I would not dismount my men will have you riddled with Arrows before your feet touch the ground."

Jaime looked at Karlyn who merely glared at the fat trout.

"You threaten the Hand of the King Lord Tully." Tywin said almost conversationally.

"No. I threaten two upstart lords who come to my keep with an army at their backs!" He spat to the side. "And for what reason?" here he sneered "Because your bastard daughter got herself in trouble Lord Stark, tell me, is she pregnant from her time in the brothel?"

Karlyn growled low in her throat. She was trueborn, as were all her siblings. The gall of that fat trout. Beside her horse, Ivory also growled low and snapped her jaws warningly.

Baelish however had been assessing the mood. "Lord Tully." He said warningly.

"Shut up Baelish. I am winning here."

"No father, you are not."

The turned as Catelyn Tully rode from the group, her face set. "You dishonour our house Father. You arranged for the kidnap and imprisonment of Lord Starks daughter, who you have just called a Bastard when all of Westeros knows she is Trueborn. You started a war between us and House Stark and House Lannister!" She dismounted as she spoke.

"HOUSE STARK STARTED IT!" Hoster roared at his daughter "WHEN HE!" Here he pointed a stubby finger at Rickard "BACKED OUT OF OUR AGREEMENT! FOR WHAT? SO HE CAN MARRY HIS SON TO SOME," Here he sneered at Barbrey "A NORTHERN HORSE?"

Rickard merely watched in stoic silence while Brandon calmly placed a hand on Barbrey's arm. They were both fuming. But they kept the peace. They had all discussed it. The needed Hoster to confess, which is what he was doing and they needed him to do it without their response.

Catelyn turned to Lord Tywin. "My Lord Hand" She said carefully. "It is clear to me now that my father cannot function as Lord of Riverrun. He has clearly lost his wits. I ask that you, as Lord Hand, remove him from his role as Lord Paramount of the Trident and the Riverlands."

Tywin nodded and snapped his fingers.

The guards of Riverrun did not move, they knew they were beaten, as a quick glance outside the walls had shown that the Westerlands and North were uniting before their moat.

Men moved from the group dismounting and heading for the Lord of Riverrun and his ally.

Tully glared at his eldest daughter "YOU DISHONOR ME!" he yelled at her.

The 12-name day of girl merely inclined her head. "You have caused ramifications for our family which will haunt us for generations."

Brynden moved to stand beside his niece and watch as his brother was hoisted from the chair and dragged to the foot of the steps. And forced to kneel before the Hand of the King.

Tywin studied him for a moment and then looked at Lord Stark. "Sentence?"

Rickard had debated asking for Hoster's head, but he merely let his lips curve slightly "Exile" he stated. "Him and his cohort there" He pointed disdainfully at Lord Baelish who was being dragged to kneel beside Hoster.

Tywin pretended to consider it. "Ser Brynden."

"Yes My Lord Hand." Brynden stepped up.

"As the eldest remaining Tully, you are hereby named regent of Riverrun until your Nephew, turns of 18 name Days." Tywin said coldly.

"Yes My Lord Hand."

"You are granted custody of Ladies Catelyn and Lysa until they are properly wed, and I am sure their father ensured their dowers."

Brynden nodded "And the Ward?"

Tywin looked at Petyr Baelish who was silent beside Edmure Tully. "Send him to Essos with his father and Hoster Tully" Afterall, what did Tywin Lannister care about a young child of the smallest fingers.

Lysa gasped and Catelyn bit her lip. Edmure was silent as he stared at the boy he had spent the last 2 years with.

Rickard snapped out orders and things swung into motion. His men prepared a Cart for Hoster Tully and the Baelish's. Servants gathered belongings and food and several were sent with their now former lord into Exile. They were sent to Seaguard to take boat to Essos. And were gone before luncheon was served.

The Lannister-Stark Host spent the evening at Riverrun. And the next morning, as they prepared to leave, the Maester raced down to the forecourt.

"my Lords! A Raven from Kings landing!" He gasped out. He held out the scroll to Lord Lannister.

Tywin took it, read it in silence and handed it over to Lord Stark.

After a moment, Rickard looked up from the scroll and said "Well, that changes our plans."

"Indeed."

Rickard looked at the gathered group. "Prince Rhaegar writes that his father the king accepted invitation to Duskendale, and is being held captive within Duskendale by Lord Denys Darklyn" 

Murmurs swept the group. And even as they did, soldiers were already mounting their Horses. Jaime helped Karlyn into her saddle as Barbrey was assisted by Brandon. Two men spurred their horses out of Riverrun to prepare those camped before its walls, a camp that was already broken down ready to move, its just its destination that had changed now.

Tywin looked at Brynden Tully.

"Riverrun will send our banners at once." He said and sent the Maester to do so.

"Have them head straight for Duskendale" Tywin said mounting. "Our king needs us, the Prince already calls banners across the Stormlands and Crownlands."

With that, he rode from the forecourt, as others scrambled into saddles to follow them.

War was coming.

**Authors Notes and Review replies:**

Thank you to all the new reviews.

No incest will be in this fic, attempted sure but none that will succeed. And No Cersei is not going to get what she wants. That said there are several choices for her to marry and the same goes with Catelyn and Lysa.


	20. Chapter 19 - Duskendale

**Chapter 19 - Duskendale**

**DUSKENDALE – Outside the walls, Prince Rhaegar's camp - 5****th**** Month of 277 – Week 2 – day 3**

The host gathered before the walls of the city of Duskendale was massive. Thousands of men had pitched tents and set up a wooden palisade around the massive camp. And more troops arrived every day, in the trains of various lords from all over the seven kingdoms.

In the centre of the camp, the large red and black fabric tent of the crown prince was surrounded by tents of the lords paramount and the other high ranking lords.

Prince Rhaegar was silent at the large table outside his tent. Around it, lords spoke and yelled at each other moving pieces denoting troops into place or pulling them back as they argued.

A squire raced up to the group. "Your Grace!" he gasped out breathlessly. "Lord Lannister and Lord Stark are here. They will be here in…" He just pointed to the small group of riders.

Lord Tywin Lannister, His son and heir Jaime Lannister, Lord Rickard Stark, and his eldest daughter Karlyn Stark were at the front of the group. Brandon Stark had left them at Darry to return to the North to gather more banners and to make sure Barbrey got home safe. Prince Rhaegar moved from the table to greet the travel stained group, ignoring the rest who were gathered there.

Tywin and Rickard dismounted first "Your grace" they bent their knees, their children mirroring their actions behind them.

"Rise My lords, please" Rhaegar said calmly. "Your council is sorely needed, My Lords." He beckoned towards the table and the lords gathered there.

As other lords bowed to the Prince and moved with Tywin and Rickard to assist, Karlyn found herself off to the side, expected she told herself. Ivory and Magnar flanked her as a servant hurried to show her to a tent beside her father's which was being completed. She smiled, and entered, the wolves stayed outside.

Inside the tent were two beds, her's and Mira's. Mira was already there straightening things. "Well, this is … going to be interesting." Mira said softly.

Karlyn nodded. "A war camp no less. I thought Father and Lord Tywin would be angry, but I guess, it is safer here that in Kings Landing." She had, expected to be shipped back to Casterly Rock after they had left Riverrun.

Mira nodded. "For sure. And without Lady Joanna to chaperone, you would have been there alone."

Shrugging, Karlyn sat down on a small stool to remove her riding boots. "Well, Prince Rhaegar will rescue his father and we will head back to Casterly Rock soon enough."

"You have confidence that the king will be freed." It had already been nearly 2 months since the King had ridden with his tiny entourage to Duskendale and been taken hostage. The head of Ser Gwayn Gaunt had been set on a spike on the ramparts, and was still there. A loyal Kingsguard who died in the service of his king.

"I believe with the entire might of Westeros behind him Prince Rhaegar will not fail. And Lord Tywin, and my father and other lords paramount are here to ensure that." Karlyn replied as she stripped off her stockings and wriggled her toes. "It won't last long."

**DUSKENDALE – Outside the walls, Prince Rhaegar's camp - 7****th**** Month of 277 – Week 2 – day 6**

But Karlyn was wrong. Months passed and the stalemate continued. Nearly 5 months into the siege and the lords of Westeros were growing impatient with the Lord of Duskendale. The Master of Ships, Lord Lucerys Velaryon had set his ships to blockade the port city, and the Dun Fort was watched from all angles.

Karlyn walked through the Camp, with Jaime at her side and paused as she looked up at the walls of Duskendale. No assault had happened because of threats to the kings life.

"What is wrong Karlyn?" Jaime asked curiously. He had been busy with his father and the other lords waiting out the defiant lord of Duskendale.

"They have not shown the King." She said softly.

"What?"

"We have been here for months. And the Prince weeks before that. We have seen the head of Ser Gaunt, but no sign of the king. We only have lord Darklyn's word that he lives still."

"Your lady speaks correct young Jaime." A voice said from off to the side. They turned to see Ser Arthur Dayne dressed in the armour of the Kingsguard, having only been initiated into the order not 5 months before the king had left for Duskendale.

Karlyn curtseyed and Jaime bowed. "Ser Arthur" Karlyn smiled "I am pleased to note I spoke correctly. Do you think it strange as well?"

"Aye My Lady. As does the rest of the Kingsguard. Prince Rhaegar and the Lords also note it but we are unable to explain other than fearing the worse as to why he has not been shown." Arthur replied.

Jaime had, had more interaction with this knight whose reputation grew almost daily. "So how do we make them prove the King is still alive?" He asked Arthur.

"A valid question. When you have the answer let us know. Because requesting it has not worked."

There was the sound of running footsteps approaching and they turned to see a young girl no older than 10 name days to Karlyn's count, approach them, two guards in armour denoting the house of Dayne behind her looking harassed. "Arthur!" The girl called out.

He looked pained and Karlyn had to smile. "Your sister I believe Ser Arthur."

He nodded choppily. "Yes, one who has yet to learn the ways of the court and dignity!"

Jaime studied the man. "I had heard she is to be handmaiden to Princess Elia Martell"

"The Martells arrived last night with the rest of the Dornish contingent." Arthur said. "My sister was with them."

Ashara Dayne all but ran up to them. She barely gave Karlyn and Jaime a glance before looking at her older brother and crossing her arms at him. "You promised to show me around this morning." She said accusingly.

Jaime gave Karlyn a smirk and mouthed "Lyanna" at her, as her sister had been as demanding on Karlyn's older brother's time when she had arrived a month ago. Both Eddard and Brandon were among the host with the Northern and Vale Men. And Lyanna had been very demanding on their time, so much so, that both Eddard and Brandon had taken to hiding in the tent of Karlyn to get some peace and quiet. After a couple of weeks it had calmed down but not before Jaime had taken delight in teasing Karlyn about the fact that with 3 direwolves in her tent, she would have to sleep outside.

Arthur was explaining that he had duties as a Kingsguard and then he introduced Ashara to Jaime and Karlyn.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, Lady Karlyn Stark, my sister, Lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall."

Karlyn curtseyed and Ashara mimicked the gesture. Jaime bowed.

Ashara paused and studied Karlyn. "I met your brother a few years ago."

"Yes My Lady, at the Erie. He wrote of you to me," Karlyn replied.

Ashara grinned. "I was a brat then"

"Then?" Arthur muttered "As opposed to what? Now?"

Ashara turned, violet eyes flashing at her brother. "As opposed to you who is nasty to his youngest sister."

Arthur smirked. "As opposed to now when you run like a heathen through the camp and scream my name."

Ashara rolled her eyes and turned back to Karlyn and Jaime. "My brother is rather cruel to me at times."

"Most brothers are Lady Ashara" Karlyn said airily. "It is a lady's lot in life to put up with such matters until those brothers marry and have a wife to take them in hand." And then she gasped with laughter as she grabbed from behind and hauled up over her brother's shoulder. "Oh hello Brandon, Eddard" she gasped out as Brandon spun her around twice then placed her back on her feet.

Jaime grinning, made the round of introductions, and paused. "And where is Lady Lyanna?" he asked curiously

"With our father. Lord Baratheon wanted to meet and introduce Lyanna and Robert officially." Brandon said his tone neutral.

"Robert is not that bad, Brandon." Eddard stated.

Karlyn, knowing the argument which was about to spring, calmly inserted herself between her brothers. "See Lady Ashara, case in point."

Ashara giggled. "Indeed Lady Karlyn, you are very correct." And then she and Arthur froze as the three direwolves arrived, sliding through tents and soldiers. "Are—those?"

"Oh yes." Karlyn said. "My wolf Ivory, Brandon's is Eyron and Eddard's is Dorren. Our father has Magnar and Lyanna's is called Spirit. There are a few others, Scout, is with my brother Benjen at Last Hearth and their mother Myst is at Winterfell with my Aunt. And there are more pups at Winterfell, they are not bonded to any Stark, they just roam Winterfell and the Wolfs wood beyond."

Ned nodded "Father believes that once we are married and he has been given grandchildren, the wolves will have new companions."

Karlyn rolled her eyes. "One wolf in Casterly Rock is enough, Right Ser Jaime."

"According to my sister, who, will be arriving tomorrow according to Father."

"He is letting her come here?" Brandon asked "I thought she would be for Kings Landing."

Jaime grinned. "Ah but you see, a Lioness cannot be seen to quail where a Wolf will not"

Karlyn sighed. "She wrote that, didn't she?"

Jaime nodded and grinned at Karlyn. "Mother is not impressed that you are here either but she understands."

"Lady Joanna is sweet to worry but, we are not in any major danger here." Karlyn replied softly. As they had been speaking the three direwolves had settled at their companion's feet.

Ashara reached out a cautious hand to Dorren's furry head. Dorren was mostly black with only white paws and he studied the violet eyed girl before bowing his head for her to pat.

Ned studied the girl as she patted his Direwolf's head without fear. And Dorren, not normally one for such things, suddenly rolled on his back for Ashara to rub his belly.

Brandon laughed at the stunned look on Ned's face. The group stood together for a few minutes more before they all headed in different directions. Jaime, left Karlyn in the care of her brothers and headed off to assist his father. Arthur left with Ashara and Dorren had to be told to stay with Ned when the girl had left waving to her new friend.

Once the Starks were alone, Brandon and Karlyn teased Ned about Dorren and Ashara. "You should send her a wolf" Karlyn said.

Eddard looked at her stunned. "Oh come on." He was shocked at the very suggestion.

Brandon grinned and shook his head. Ned was clueless at times.

"It would be a very good match." Karlyn mused. "The Daynes of Starfall are close to the Martells and you and her seem to get along. Dorren most certainly approves."

"Does Ivory approve of Lord Jaime?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Yes, and of his brother and parents. Cersei not so much" Karlyn walked with her brothers through the tents. "And Tyrion loves Ivory. If I didn't think Cersei's head would explode, then I would have sent for his own wolf ages ago."

Brandon smirked. "Yes, I remember from your letters that Lady Cersei is,… a prim and proper lady of the south."

"In all ways" Eddard drawled and Karlyn smiled, linked her arms through theirs and said "Enough, let us go find Lyanna before she drowns Ned's best friend in ale or some such."

Her brothers chuckled and they moved towards the Stark Tents.

What met their gazes when they entered the small clear area before their father's tent, was in one aspect comical, but in the other very painful.

Eleven name day old Lyanna Stark sat on a stool glaring at Lord Robert Baratheon who was sitting opposite her, tankard of ale in his hand. Off to the side stood in silence, a young slim sour faced teenager, who Karlyn recognised as Stannis, the younger brother of Robert. A sour chaperone. And one who would brook no funny business with his brother and a maid.

Robert was boisterously spouting something about a tournament he had won and Eddard stifled a snort when Robert boasted about the fall of an opponent.

Robert had the classical Baratheon look; black hair and bright blue eyes. He was a very tall man, standing at around six and a half feet. Robert was a handsome, clean-shaven man, with rough and hard hands. He was strong and powerful, and muscled "like a maiden's fantasy." Not that either Stark girl was impressed by his looks. Karlyn preferred blond haired men with green eyes.

Robert heard the snort and turned. He beamed a great big smile. "NED!" He boomed standing up. "And Brandon! Good! Now we can really talk."

Karlyn stood and waited. Her gaze focused on Robert as if daring him to ignore her. He took two steps towards the trio before realising that Karlyn was between her brothers.

"Ah Lady Karlyn." He gave an elegant bow, "So nice to see you, again, you can join your sister in listening to the tales we tell."

"I'll pass." Came Karlyn's glacial reply. "Lyanna, I have come to collect you." She said brushing past Robert with a glower.

He stumbled back. "Now Lady Karlyn, Lady Lyanna and I were having a conversation.."

"Obviously a fascinating one, as my sister was not allowed to speak, and she had to listen to you speak of such horrible things. She is eleven name days." Karlyn, had not liked Robert the last time they had met but had held her peace for Ned's sake, Karlyn reached her sister's side and turned to Stannis. "Lord Stannis, so nice to see you once more."

The boy nodded and bowed. "Lady Karlyn."

Lyanna's eyes were flashing and Karlyn's hand was the only thing staying her words.

Robert however was obviously heading towards his cups. He just gave a bark of laughter "She is to be my bride! She will hear of worse things!" 

Karlyn narrowed her gaze at him as Eddard noting the look on the eldest Stark sister's face was quickly matching the youngest, moved to cover his friend.

"Robert, let's go find some food!" He said trying to distract Robert.

Robert however shook the hand of Ned off and stumbled towards the Stark girls. "Ah come now Karlyn! I was not doing any harm."

Brandon glowered and moved to intercept by suddenly Robert was knocked back and he stumbled and tripped backwards over a stool. Ivory and Spirit were between Robert and the Stark girls and both were growling low.

The noise brought Lord Rickard and Lord Steffon from the tent. They stared at the sight of Robert, sprawled on his back, his ale cup spilled over him and the ground, two wolves stood, hackles raised between the sprawled heir to Storms End and the two young girls in Stark colours. Stannis had not moved from his post by the tent flap and the two older Stark brothers were stepping up to their sisters.

"WOLVES!" Robert bellowed "GUARDS! KILL THE WOLVES!"

Rickard moved swiftly to counter it. He would not see his family's companions slaughtered by an ignorant. "HOLD!" He yelled. "I AM LORD RICKARD STARK AND YOU WILL HOLD!" The guards, in livery of the Baratheon family all froze.

Steffon stared at his son. "Robert" he snapped "What are you doing there!?"

"Those wolves attacked me!"

"Because you threatened their owners." Brandon replied, his tone icy.

Robert looked at Ned "I was not, and you know it Ned!" He wanted his foster brother's support.

Ned merely studied Robert. "You went towards my Sisters with the intent to hold them here. I take that as a threat, as did Ivory and Spirit. You are lucky, Magnar, Darron and Eyron did not join in." He motioned to the other three wolves who were even now slinking towards the two between Robert and the Starks.

Robert pushed himself up and wiped his face clear of ale. "That wolf will not set foot in Storms End" he swore.

"And neither shall I!" Lyanna announced. She looked at her father. "I declare before all here, that I will NEVER MARRY ROBERT BARATHEON!"

Steffon stared. His agreement with the Starks was hanging by a thread because of his son's boorish behaviour.

Rickard groaned. "Lyanna" He began.

"Father," Karlyn interrupted. "Lord Baratheon and You have a lot to discuss, but it seems that my sister has made up her mind and with Lord Robert's announcement that her companion is not permitted in Storm's End, and we all know that Spirit and Lyanna are inseparable, it would be best that you finish your discussions in private." She curtseyed and Lyanna followed her example. "Lyanna and I will be in my tent"

Rickard sighed and nodded.

The two Stark sisters moved off intent on leaving the Stark area.

"Where are you going?" Robert snapped out.

"To my tent" Karlyn replied.

"You are a Stark, your tent is here…" he sounded dubious now. And he kept glancing at Ned and Brandon who were glowering at him due to his behaviour.

"My tent is with the Lannister contingent, as I am betrothed to Ser Jaime Lannister." And with that said, the two moved off into the rows of tents, two wolf guards moving to flank them and their companion wolves.

Leaving Robert staring after them while his father and Lord Rickard exchanged looks and moved back into the tent to discuss the new events.

**DUSKENDALE – Outside the walls, Prince Rhaegar's camp - 8****th**** Month of 277 – Week 4 – day 4**

The siege of Duskendale continued as Lord Denys seemed content to remain convinced that it was a matter of time until Prince Rhaegar and Lord Tywin would offer better terms. But as time crept on, better terms were dwindling and becoming less and less likely. However on the 4th day of the 4th week of the 8th month of 277, Lord Tywin rode to the Main gates of Duskendale, with a guard of honour, and gave Duskendale a final demand to surrender the king, promising that refusal would result in the loyalists storming the town and executing everyone inside. As he spoke, siege engines rolled into place showing the force that would be brought to bear.

Surveying the Hand and his men, Lord Denys stated that he needed more time to consider and left the battlements before Tywin could reply. Leaving like that made The Hand's teeth clench. He rode back to the centre of the encampment. Dismounting he bowed to Rhaegar as he moved to the table.

"Lord Tywin," Prince Rhaegar said coolly, he dared not to show emotion in front of the Lords of Westeros. "Any luck?"

"He is not going to surrender the King. And he refuses to show the King to us." The Hand looked to the Knight of the Kingsguard standing behind Rhaegar's chair. "Ser Barristan, are you confident you can do it?"

"Aye Lord Hand."

"You have until Mid-afternoon Tomorrow." Tywin replied. "Then we launch the assault."

Barristan nodded and headed off into the tents.

Rhaegar stepped up to Tywin. "What do you think?" he asked in a low tone of voice.

"Uncertain. The Lords are with you Prince Rhaegar. Westeros will support you." Tywin replied in the same low tone.

"And if my father is alive?"

"Then the Kingdom will rejoice." Tywin returned. Though personally, he knew otherwise.

Prince Rhaegar nodded and moved away towards his Tent. He paused and then turned. "Lord Rickard, Lord Tywin, please join me,"

The Lords Paramount of the Westerlands and North inclined their heads and followed the Crown Prince.

Darkness fell on the camp and a group of riders saddled horses. Rickard looked at his children and at the rest. "To Kings Landing," He said handing Karlyn a scroll. "Place this in Queen Rhaella's hand personally." Karlyn nodded and secured the scroll under her cloak. She noted the seal on the scroll was that of the crown Prince. It would take them 5 days normally but they were not planning on stopping, thus Jaime and Brandon believed they could make it within 2 to 3 days.

Jaime and his sister rode up. "Ready?" he asked as the wolves milled around their horse's legs.

Tywin was with them. "The Queen is in Maegor Holdfast." He reminded them.

"Let's Ride" Brandon said.

The group, consisted of the 4 eldest Starks, Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister and their guards. They rode from the camp, and headed south.

Cersei was silent as she rode beside Karlyn. She was not that good on Horseback, and Karlyn kept close. Jaime was on Cersei's other side. Lyanna rode ahead of them, but behind Eddard and Brandon. The guards fanned out around the group.

They had cleared the camp and were a mile from it when Cersei looked over at Karlyn and said "Why us?"

Karlyn looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Why are we the ones being sent south?"

"Prince Rhaegar's orders" Jaime said from the other side of Cersei. "He asked Father and Lord Rickard to make sure the letter gets to the Queen. We were selected."

"That and it keeps us out of battle" Lyanna grumbled from ahead.

"You weren't going to be in battle anyway" Brandon called back.

"And" Eddard called out "Ser Barristan is confident he can pull off the rescue so…"

Cersei sighed. "But why us? Why not the Baratheon Cousins or the Martells or the Tyrells."

"And what? Let them steal the glory?" Karlyn said in a low voice. "Your father is Hand to the King. Your brother and I are betrothed and both our fathers are in the Prince's confidence… which does not hurt your cause Cersei."

Cersei sighed "Father said the King refuses the Match."

"Yes for now. But everything we do advances our families within the eyes of the crown as loyal subjects." Jaime said. He had started paying attention to the Game of Thrones after Karlyn's kidnapping. He spent equal time now, between the political lessons and time at his father's side and the sparing field. He knew it was important.

Brandon glanced over his shoulder, they had been cantering, but now as they reached the main road from Duskendale to Kings Landing, he knew they needed to move quickly. "Let's gallop for a ways." And they all spurred their horses. As Cersei bent herself over her horse, her twin and Karlyn exchanged looks. They also knew that House Darklyn and other houses within the walls of Duskendale were going to be severely punished for this, and their fathers were probably planning on assisting it, and wanting their heirs and children far from it when it occurred.

**DUSKENDALE – Outside the walls, Prince Rhaegar's camp - 8****th**** Month of 277 – Week 4 – day 5 – Hour of the Nightingale**

Lord Tywin, stood with Prince Rhaegar and Lord Rickard and several other Lords on the edge of camp looking at the town of Duskendale and the Dun Fort. For several minutes now, there had been flames leaping from several of the buildings near the Fort, and they could hear shouts and screams from within the city.

"Chaos works for us" Rhaegar said, his voice softly.

"The Maesters are ready to receive the King should Barristan be successful." Tywin said calmly.

"With the noise within the walls, he may just be blessed by your seven" Rickard mused.

"One hopes" Rhaegar replied.

A squire ran up. "Your grace! Lord Tyrell has been watching from hill. He spots a rider riding for the main gates! The man carries a passenger pillion!"

Rhaegar nodded and snapped out orders to soldiers around them. And soon they had a small force at the main gate with a battering ram. The gates didn't take much and soon collapsed.

As soon as they collapsed the rider rode through, his companion was strapped to his back. Shouts came from the men who covered Ser Barristan's retreat.

A short time later, Prince Rhaegar and his escorts of Lord Tywin and Lord Rickard arrived at the tent that had been prepared for the King. The King was obviously inside, as shown by the fact that two white cloaks, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Harlan Grandison, guarded the flap. From inside the tent, wild screams and half mad laughter echoed.

Rhaegar ignored that and focused on the man sitting on a stool being tended by a maester. He had an arrow in his chest. Ser Barristan however was not screaming. He was biting on a stick as the Maester removed the arrow head and began to apply a poultice.

When Ser Barristan saw Prince Rhaegar he made to stand. But Rhaegar shook his head and waved him back. "Sit Ser Barristan." He ordered. Then he himself sat beside the knight. "Tell me what happened."

And Ser Barristan did, against the backdrop of the King's screams and mad laughter.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20 - Grand Council

**Chapter 20: Grand Council**

**KINGS LANDING - 8****th**** Month of 277 – Week 4 – day 7 – After midday.**

The group that rode through the gates of Kings Landing were travel worn, and tired. They had not slept and had ridden as fast as they could to be in Kings Landing in time. As they rode through the streets, Karlyn looked around and noted that there was no rejoicing. She reined in at a crossroads and the others followed suit.

"What is wrong?" Jaime asked curiously.

"The king would have been rescued by now correct?"

"Yes."

"So no sign of joy is in the streets."

"Maybe word has not reached here yet. Or maybe they are keeping it quiet until he can return in glory?" Brandon said. "Come, we need to get to the Red Keep."

They moved off. And when they arrived at the Red Keep, they went straight to Maegor's holdfast.

Maegor's Holdfast was a massive square fortress inside the heart of the Red Keep. The castle-within-a-castle was situated behind walls twelve feet thick and a dry moat lined with iron spikes. Maegor's Holdfast included the royal apartments, and the king's bedchamber contains a canopied bed and twin hearths. The holdfast also contained the Queen's Ballroom. And was currently where the queen was being held.

Karlyn dismounted and with the rest, left their horses in the hands of several stable lads.

A man in a white cloak stepped forth.

"Ser Jonothor" Cersei stated, drawing herself up. "We come with a missive from the Crown prince for Her Grace, the Queen."

"The Queen is not permitted visitors by order of the King, Lady Cersei." Ser Jonothor replied.

Karlyn stepped forth. "We are not here for a social call, Ser Knight. We are here to deliver a missive." She drew the scroll from her cloak.

Jonothor glowered at Karlyn but dared not say a nasty word to either of the two girls as they were both children of noble houses, paramount houses no less. Emboldened Cersei began up the stairs, with Karlyn and their siblings behind her. He gave way because he had no other choice. 

They entered the hall and Cersei paused. Of them all, only she and Jaime had been in this part of the holdfast before, and she had been a bit younger then. But she took her bearings and led the group down a hall and then another. Short time later they stood before the door to the Queens apartments.

Before the door stood a white cloaked Kingsguard. Cersei gave the Knight a winning smile. "Ser Gerold" She said. "We bring a missive for the Queen from the Crown Prince"

Karlyn, Cersei and Lyanna all curtseyed to the Knight, while their brothers bowed.

"The Queen is within. One of you may enter." Ser Gerold Hightower, known as the White Bull, was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He had been Lord Commander since 259AC.

Cersei stepped back. Karlyn was the one who carried the missive.

Taking a breath, Karlyn stepped up to the door and Ser Gerold announced her to the fragile queen within. And when Karlyn stepped into the room, the Kingsguard followed her into the room, and Karlyn could see that another Kingsguard stood guard over the Queen and the young infant child who slept in a cradle to the side.

Karlyn curtseyed low to the Queen. "Your Grace" She said holding out the scroll to the Queen. "From his Grace Prince Rhaegar at Duskendale."

"Ah yes, We received a raven this morning stating that the King was rescued but naught else." The Queens soft voice was, Karlyn realised, very lyrical. The queen took the papers and Karlyn curtseyed again and backed towards the door. "Where are you going Lady Karlyn?"

"Your Grace? I have delivered the missive, my siblings and the Lannister's wait without and I would leave you to read it in private."

"Prince Lewyn, please invite our guests in."

"Your Grace.."

"Now!" She said firmly as she opened the Scroll.

The knight did so and soon, Jaime, Brandon, Eddard, Cersei and Lyanna were all paying their respects to the queen, and Ser Gerold was behind them watching carefully.

The queen accepted their greetings and waved them all to sit while she read her son's words. Once done, she looked up. "Ser Gerold, summon the court chamberlain. And the castle steward."

Puzzled the Knight nodded and left to do so.

Rhaella looked at the group before her. "I thank you all for your service and assistance in bringing this missive to me. Chambers will be prepared for you all, I am sure the King and your families will arrive within the next few days. My son, has... called for a Great Council."

The group exchanged looks and the Queen noted that not one of them spoke against it. A Great Council was a council of Westerosi nobles gathered to resolve contentious issues. In Westerosi history, there have been at least two Great Councils to decide the succession to the Iron Throne, while a third decided the regents of an under-aged king. And now it looked like a fourth would be brought forth.

**KINGS LANDING - 9****th**** Month of 277 – Week 1 – day 3**

The Wheelhouse that carried the ailing king rolled laboriously into Kings Landing. Surrounded by house guards and the three Kingsguard, it rolled through the Dragon Gate. Crowds of Small folk and the lower classes gathered along the road, hoping to catch a glimpse of the King.

What they saw was the wheelhouse with its curtains drawn and silence from within. Crown Prince Rhaegar rode at the front of the vanguard, the Lords Paramount of the North, Westerlands, Reach, Stormlands, Iron Islands and Vale rode right behind him, with Prince Doran of Dorne, the current Heir. A keen eye would have noted the only Lord Paramount missing was that of the Lord Paramount of the Trident – The Tully family.

But the crowd still cheered as the group entered Kings Landing. They had rescued the king, brought him back to Kings Landing. People were happy.

At the end of the Vanguard, three carts trailed. In them, were the chained figures of house Darklyn. Having lost his hostage, Lord Denys had no other option than to surrender at once. He bent the knee and begged for mercy, but the King demanded his head and all his family's, had ranted and raved about it for hours before a maester had drugged him back to sleep. Prince Rhaegar had stayed his own hand and brought them back to Kings Landing for trial. And he, unlike his father, was disinclined to kill children because of the parent's crimes.

Lord Denys Darklyn, his wife Serala and his three brothers, their wives and young children were in the one cart. His sister and her husband Ser Jon Hollard were in another with their only son, along with other members of the Hollard family, who were seized after the defiance, despite their not being in Duskendale at the time. And Robin Hollard, was chained along with other members of the Darklyn household guard in the third cart. It was rumoured that young Robin Hollard had pulled the Kings beard.

Watching the procession as it entered the Red Keep, Karlyn stood silent in the shadows with Jaime and Cersei. There was not much more they could say or do, things would now run their courses. The King was placed on a litter and carried to his chambers, and prince Rhaegar followed to speak with his mother the Queen. Exchanging looks, the three in the shadows headed for the Tower of the Hand, where they had, along with the Stark Siblings been staying. Lord Tywin and Lord Rickard would want to hear about the situation in Kings Landing, they knew. The winds of change swept the streets of the Landing, and they knew it would not stop there.

**KINGS LANDING - 9****th**** Month of 277 – Week 4 – day 7**

Weeks of preparation had ended and before the walls of the Red Keep a massive Tent City had sprung, housing the numerous entourages of the many lords of Westeros who, after the defiance of Duskendale, had travelled to Kings Landing for the Great Council. Before that, would be the trial of the Darklyn family. The heads of the family, and their wives had spent weeks in the Black cells, awaiting trial. The children had been held in the squat half round tower next to the Traitors Walk.

With the King sick, Rhaegar would preside over the trials. He also flatly refused to sit on the Iron throne, instead had it shrouded in a cloak of Targaryen colours, and presided from a wooden Carver he had placed at the foot of the steps leading to the throne.

Arranged on either side of his chair, he had other chairs placed. One for each of the Lords Paramount of the Seven Kingdoms. From left to right, it went: Lord Rickard Stark, Lord Jon Arryn, Lord Luthor Tyrell, Lord Tywin Lannister, Prince Rhaegar, Lord Steffon Baratheon, Prince Doran Martell, and Ser Brynden Tully, Regent for Lord Edmure Tully, and Lord Quellon Greyjoy from the Iron Islands.

The court gathered in the throne Room. Families of the Lords Paramount were granted places in the upper galleries. For once, Karlyn sat with her siblings and not the Lannisters. Whispers abounded that there was a rift, but both Jaime and Karlyn knew better.

Once the court was settled, Prince Rhaegar looked at the Hand of the King who stood. "Bring forth the prisoners"

Lord Denys Darklyn was led in first followed by his wife Lady Serala Darklyn. Then behind him, his three brothers and their wives and several children under the age of 10.

Then came the Hollards. And the household guards of houses Darklyn and Hollard. The Prisoners were forced to kneel.

"Let Lord Denys be brought forth!" Tywin announced.

The now former lord of Duskendale was dragged to his feet and made to stand before the Crown Prince and the Lords Paramount.

"Lord Denys, you are charged with High Treason, assaulting the King's person and Kidnap. How do you plead?" Prince Rhaegar stated, his tone cold.

"Guilty, Your Grace." Lord Denys stated as best he could. He was pale, and had lost a lot of weight in the past few weeks. And even though he had been bathed before being brought forth, it was clear the time in the cells had done its worst.

"Let Lady Serala Darklyn, be brought forth" Tywin called.

"Lady Serala, you are charged with High Treason, assaulting the King's person and Kidnap. How do you plead?" Prince Rhaegar stated, his tone cold.

The Lady, once a beauty, raised her head and let her gaze focus on the Prince. "Not Guilty Your Grace" She said. "My husband did this. I am, as all ladies are, subject to his will and desire. I did not wish harm to the King."

Her words caused uproar, from the court and from the prisoners behind her. Her husband stared at her in complete shock. He obviously did not think she would throw him to the dragons like that.

The Lords Paramount exchanged soft words and glances.

"Your Grace!" A voice came from the group.

Rhaegar frowned at the man. It was the Steward of Duskendale. "Ser Hollard."

The man pushed himself to his feet. "If it pleases your Grace, may I speak?"

Rhaegar nodded.

"Nothing can excuse what happened. No matter what we say, the fact that Lord Darklyn and his wife kidnapped the King and held him for months condemns us all. My wife and I did not live in the Dun Fort, as you know, your men found us in our home with our son. I am Steward of Duskendale, but Lord Darklyn took control of its defences and planned this with his wife. None of us could stop him."

"But you were the one who sent the raven" Lord Arryn stated. Murmurs ran through the court.

"Yes My Lord. I sent the Raven to the Prince and the King warning them of my Good-brother's plans when I knew of them. But it was too late, the King arrived the next day and was taken hostage." Jon Hollard said sadly. "I know that does not excuse us. We did not attempt to free the King, which said, what could we have done? Denys threatened us all. And waited until the last minute to tell us. His plan from start to finish, with his lady wife's" and here he all but spat at Serala. "Assistance. You have doomed us all!"

Behind him, heads nodded in agreement. Children cowered into their parents and grown men had tears on their faces.

In the Gallery of the Starks, Karlyn watched it all carefully. Watched the court.

"_It seems wrong that they will be punished for Lord Denys's crime" _Lyanna said softly from her left.

"_We shall see what happens."_ Karlyn mused. She agreed but knew many in the court wanted blood. Well she was sure there would be sufficient blood by the weeks end to glut them.

One by one, each of the prisoners were brought forth, and all pled the same as Ser Jon Hollard, that they were victims of Lord Denys and his wife's ambitions. All but one.

Rolland Hollard, a young and brash youth glared at the Prince and the Lords before him. "Yes, it was their idea." He confirmed. "But I enjoyed seeing that crazy man locked up. You know he squealed like a pig when I pulled his beard! No dragon that!" And with that he sealed his own fate.

The Lords and Prince retired for several hours with the small council to debate the fates. And when they returned, the verdicts and punishment were announced.

"Lord Denys Darklyn, you, and your wife are found guilty and will be executed, by beheading tomorrow morning. Your Title and Lands are Stripped, and given to House Rykker" The court were rather silent at that.

Denys said nothing, but a soft sob escaped him. His wife however glared defiantly and said nothing. "Take the prisoners to the Black cells." Rhaegar ordered and the former Lord and Lady of Duskendale were led away.

Lord Denys's three brothers and their families were banished from Westeros and were not to set foot on Westeros on pain of death. Their claims to the Dun Fort and Duskendale were stripped and their names taken from them. No longer were their considered Darklyns, they were now Waters'. They were escorted from the hall immediately and were not permitted to hear the rest of the sentences.

Rolland Hollard was convicted and sentenced to death, to be done that very day, but unlike Lord Denys and his wife, Rollad's death would not be by beheading. His fate was to be tied to a spit and roasted over an open fire like a pig "Let's hear you squeal" Rhaegar had said icily. He was dragged off to his execution.

The Darklyn household guards were sent to the Wall. And were led away.

"Ser Jon Hollard, Lady Cerse Hollard" Rhaegar stated. Their case had been the hardest to discuss, they were innocent of the crime of conspiracy, and had been held from doing something by her brother. "We have discussed your case. House Hollard was not active in the Defiance of Duskendale, they were tainted by the marriage to the Darklyns. It is our decision thus, that your son will be taken as Ward by Jon Arryn in the Vale, when he is 8 name days, and you will retire to Hollard Castle and remain there for the rest of your life."

Ser Jon and Lady Cerse bowed deeply and their chains were struck. "Your Grace is wise" Ser Jon said. His son, clung to him, as the child was only 5 name days, they now had time with him.

"House Hollard and all their retainers are free of all charges." Lord Tywin announced, his tone flat. He had argued against clemency, but knew that this won Rhaegar more than destroying both families. "This court is over, with the thanks of Prince Rhaegar."

The Hollard's left the court swiftly, and were surrounded by their family members. They, Karlyn later learned, left the Capital that very evening.

Lyanna stood to leave as the Court below began to empty, but Karlyn shook her head. "Wait" She said softly. "Watch and Wait."

Curious Lyanna compiled and sat back down. Brandon frowned from the other side of Karlyn. "Why?" he asked in a matching low tone.

"Because," Ned said from behind them, "The court may be over but none of the Lords Paramount or the Prince are leaving."

Brandon noted this, as did Lyanna.

Their siblings were better versed in the southeron Courts, though Ned hated being in Kings Landing. And he had spent the past few weeks in the camps outside rather in the Red Keep with his siblings. It should also be noted that he avoided Robert Baratheon, who sat almost opposite them in another Gallery.

On the main floor of the Great Hall, the Lords Paramount and Ser Brynden sat and waited for the Prince to speak.

"In two days, the Great Council convenes." Rhaegar said. "Lord Tywin and I have discussed the situation. We wish the grand Council to ratify my regency as my father is ill. I beseech you all to speak with your banner-men and discuss this." Rhaegar did not attempt to bribe or sway them. He merely stated his situation. The Lords all stood, bowed and left the Prince with mummers of "Your Grace"

In the Galleries, their families, also took their leave, quietly slipping from their chairs and vanishing into the halls of the Keep.

**KINGS LANDING - 10****th**** Month of 277 – Week 1 – day 7**

The Council had debated and yelled at each other for almost 3 days, but they were all aware that it was for show. It was announced that Prince Rhaegar would rule as Regent Prince, and be advised by his father's small council. The King was being sent to Dragonstone to recover. The Queen, was to stay in Kings Landing with Prince Viserys. Though there was rumour that she would eventually go to Dragonstone to see her husband.

Karlyn sat quietly in a small solar in the Tower of the Hand, listening with half an ear as Cersei chatted with her ladies and her mother. Karlyn was done with Sewing. She was tired of playing the Lady here in Kings Landing. Silently she placed her sewing in her basket and stood, smoothed her skirts. Her sister and brothers had left the day before. She slipped from the room, idly noting that the Wolf Guard fell in behind her as she did so. Ordered by her father and Lord Tywin after the kidnapping, she knew it had been increased. She had to admit feeling suffocated in Kings Landing. And she missed the Rock. It had become a home to her. So different from the North, yet, home.

She rounded a corner and almost collided with Prince Rhaegar and Lord Tywin. She dropped into the deep regulation curtsey.

"Lady Karlyn."

"Your Grace, My Lord Hand." Her greeting was proper,

"Where are you headed Karlyn?" Asked Tywin.

"I was going to go for a walk in the gardens My Lord. I need some fresh air."

He nodded. "Yes, I guess after the past few months, being locked in a tower would be different."

She curtseyed again as they moved past her with two Kingsguard behind them. "Oh Karlyn, we will be dining with Prince Rhaegar tonight, please make sure Jaime and Tyrion are aware."

"Of course my Lord."

**KINGS LANDING - 10****th**** Month of 277 – Week 2 – day 1**

It was announced in the Great Hall the Next morning.

_**[[Prince Rhaegar is to wed Lady Cersei Lannister, on the 4**__**th**__** day of the 11**__**th**__** Month of 277.]]**_

Karlyn, had to hide her smirk as she stood in the gallery beside Lady Joanna and listened as it was announced. Lord Tywin had won. His daughter would become Queen. She watched Cersei, resplendent in Red and Gold, stand beside the Crown Prince Regent, and had to admit, they made a good looking couple. A Lioness and A Dragon. And she knew he could have chosen worse. At least Cersei would never bore him.

**Authors Notes and review Replies**

To Guest M – thank you for your words, though I am unable to reply to you directly as you used a Guest Log in. As you would see, the migration was slowed after a few weeks, when the King chose to change things. And I have plans for the Mad King, I need him to be alive. For now. If he dies, Dany cannot be born ;)

Xenocanaan – I hope this meets with your expectations

Guest: 350 miles equals 101.38 Leagues according to Google.


End file.
